Rise of the NeoSannins
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: A fem-Naru Story. Naru Uzumaki was alone until the age of four until she met a fellow orphan, Ryu Hisanaga, heir to the Hisanaga Clan and befriends him and the second survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, Tukiko Uchiha. Naru/OC/OC. Rating has changed REVIEW
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
-----------

Minato Namikaze, AKA the Yondaime Hokage, AKA the Yellow Flash, sighed as he looked around the battlefield, his cerulean blue eyes taking in the hundreds of leaf shinobi holding back the legendary living natural disaster Kyuubi no Kitsune in their desperate attempt to defend their homes. 'Be safe Kushina.' He thought thinking of his red haired green eyed fiancé as he shifted the bundle in his arms slightly to a more comfortable position.

Riding upon his trusted summon Gamabunta Minato was easily recognizable by friend and foe alike in his white cloak overtop his standard jonin uniform along with his intense blue eyes, his slightly spiky, untameable sun-bleached blond hair and standing at 5'10". Upon arriving on the front line his old teammate and good friend Ryuzaki Hisanaga jumped up on Gamabunta. He was taller than Minato standing at 6'6" with a heavily muscular body with scarred tanned skin. His eyes were green in colour and had brown hair that was cut in samurai fashion. Ryuzaki's wife Dana recently passed away giving birth to their son Ryu.

"Minato, the front lines aren't doing so well," Ryuzaki said gravely clutching his katana Tenryu "The only thing that has been keeping the lines together has been the thought that you were coming, even that hasn't worked all that well."

A soft cry from the bundle in Minato's arms interrupted his reply "Is that?" Ryuzaki questioned softly peering at the bundle in his arms.

"Yes, meet my daughter Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze" Minato said proudly as he revealed a small babe with deep cerulean blue eyes and red hair with sun blond tips.

"And your wife?"

"Uncertain right now," Minato admitted shaking his head sadly "Labour was rough; the medics are doing all they can for her."

"I see, so our legacies may grow up orphans, eh?" Ryuzaki said with a sad smile before straightening himself "But we will make sure they are damn proud of us, right bro?"

"Damn straight Ryuzaki!" Minato shouted as Ryuzaki jumped off Gamabunta and leaped straight at the Kyuubi "Let's go Bunta!"

"**'Bout damn time, I was getting restless**." Gamabunta replied drawing his sword as Minato began a long series of hand seals for the 'Shiki Fuin.'

OoOoOo

_One Hour later, Council meeting room_

Hizuren Sarutobi sighed as shifted little Naru in his arms as she stirred in her slumber unaware of the raging argument circling around the chamber.

Once again wearing the Hokage robes and hat Sarutobi was 5'8" with wrinkled skin with crow's feet under his black eyes. The council was arguing on what to do with the child. '_Fools,_' Hizuren thought to himself as the majority civilian side argued for the child's death while the majority of Shinobi clan heads were against it '_They can't see that the child is only the container, _not_ the demon itself. Where are you Kushina?_' he wondered, Kushina went missing during the confusion of the attack. Her delivery room had signs of struggle; Kushina was presumed dead and her body taken by the assassins.

"Enough!" Sarutobi shouted while leaking off some killing intent "It was Minato's wish that this child was to be treated as a hero, _not_ a demon! Have you no faith in the Yandaime's Sacrifice!?" he asked comforting Naru who had woken up during his rant and cried out in protest to the loud noises.

"It's just a pup," Tsume Inuzuka said in agreement, she was a wild looking women standing at 5'8" with brown hair and black eyes "I have faith in Minato's Fuinjustu capabilities; it is called the 'Shiki Fuin' for a reason."

"Agreed, my bugs tell me that there are _two_ chakra sources in the child," Shibi Aburame, a 5'10" tall man with black hair, wearing sunglasses and an overcoat with a high collar covering his face "and the Kyuubi's Chakra is being held at bay by the seal."

"But the Demon will kill us unless we kill it first!" Shrieked Delia Haruno of the civilian council, her pink hair waving as she lunged at Naru with a hidden Kunai. Only to be stopped by several ANBU officers.

"That is ENOUGH!" Hizuren roared causing the civilian council to flinch "You will not harm this child, from now on it is an S-class secret to speak of this to the younger generation, punishable by death. ANBU take Miss Haruno to Torture and Interrogation for attacking a child under the Hokage's protection, the rest of you. Leave_ now._"

Once the last of the civilian council scurried away Hiashi Hyuuga stepped forward "What shall we do with the child Hokage-sama?" he asked gesturing to Naru.

"What we do with every child I'm afraid since we cannot find Kushina and the civilian council will do anything they can to make her life miserable," Sarutobi sighed "At least the younger generation will not know of her burden."

"I still think she should be moulded into a weapon," Fugaku Uchiha stated glaring at the child "Such a thing is too dangerous to be allowed feelings."

"Don't you mean dangerous to your ego." Shikaku Nara said, he a heavily scarred 5'8" tall man with black eyes and his black hair was in a pineapple-like ponytail. His two friends Inochi Yamanaka, a 5'9" tall man with platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes; and Chouza Akamichi, a beefy 5'12 giant with black eyes and brown hair with swirls on his cheeks, laughed at Fugaku's furious face.

"Don't you remember what happened to my ROOT ninja's?" Danzo asked referring to a secret project in ANBU to create emotionless weapons by taking children and raising them as the perfect soldiers, the entire project was a failure as the ROOTs ended up rebelling because of the harsh conditions of the training program "Just imagine the damage the 'Jinchuriki' of the Kyuubi no Kitsune could do, besides it would be easier for the Kyuubi to manipulate her if she did not love her home."

Fugaku snarled and was about to say something but was interrupted by Sarutobi "That is _enough_ Fugaku," he warned glaring at the Uchiha "I will make _absolutely_ sure that this child will be given every chance at the life _she_ wants, not what others want."

Snarling Fugaku turned and stalked out of the room, taking that as the cue to leave the rest of the council turned and left as Sarutobi Fished around his desk for the proper forms to put Naru in an orphanage "Where did I put those forms?" Sarutobi asked as little Naru fell back asleep '_Lucky girl, being able to fall asleep like that while I have to deal with the paperwork_'.

OoOoOo

_Four years later_

Four year old Naru Uzumaki whimpered as she curled up into a ball in an alley, she had just been kicked out of the orphanage for some reason, than a bunch of villagers had chased and beaten her until several ANBU showed up and saved her sending the mob to Ibiki for interrogation.

She cried softly as her wounds throbbed in pain 'Why do they hate me?' she wondered 'Is this all there is to life? Just people hating and beating me?' Curling up tighter she almost didn't her someone speak to her.

"Hey are you alright?" a young boy's voice asked "you don't look so good." Looking up Naru saw a boy no older than herself crouching next to her with an empathetic look on his face. He was slightly taller that her 3'1" at 3'3" and had short brown hair along with the oddest eyes Naru had ever seen, they were green with golden flecks in them. "Do you need any help?" he asked in concern seeing her bloody face.

Naru numbly nodded her affirmation. Turning to the entrance the Boy called out loudly "HEY! Eboshi-Obaa-san!" he called catching the attention of an elderly lady around 70 years of age with white hair and kind brown eyes that walked over to him.

"There you are Ryu-kun, what are you doing there?" she questioned sternly.

The now identified Ryu pointed behind him and said "But Obaa-san there's someone hurt in here, she's around my age."

Looking in the direction of his finger Eboshi spotted Naru and gasped at the sight of her bloody body and rushed to her side "Oh, you poor thing," she murmured "where are your parents?" she asked.

"I don't have any," Naru answered sadly "and the orphanage kicked me out, even though I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't break anything and I ate everything they gave me and didn't complain when it made me sick either!" she protested fresh tears streaking her face.

"What is your name child?" Eboshi asked kindly hiding her rage at the atrocities don to this poor child as she healed Naru's injuries.

"N-Naru U-Uzumaki"

'_Now things are clear._' Eboshi thought '_stupid fools harming a child like that; it's obvious she isn't the demon so why attack an innocent child like that?_' Turning to Ryu she hide her anger "Ryu-kun, how would you like a new housemate?" She asked a plan forming in her mind.

Ginning madly Ryu nodded exuberantly "Of course she can stay with me Obaa-san!" He said "There is plenty of room."

Smiling at the youngster's exuberance Eboshi looked at Naru who was mostly healed but still weak "would you like to stay with Ryu-kun in his home?" She asked "He is terribly lonely since he has no parents either."

Looking a little wide eyed at the offer before nodding madly "Alright than Ryu-kun, do you think you can carry Naru-chan on your back to your home?"

Ryu nodded and knelt down as Eboshi placed Naru on his back "Wow, your light Naru-chan!" Ryu exclaimed as he stood up and Naru blushed in embarrassment "But don't worry Obaa-son makes _really _good food."

Naru giggled slightly as he started following Eboshi to his home "How do you have a home?" Naru asked curiosity getting the best of her.

Ryu saddened slightly "It was my parents until they died," Ryu said "My mom died giving birth to me while my dad died fighting the Kyuubi," He brightened up again "But I'm proud of my dad though he lasted the longest out of everyone that fought the Kyuubi, and I want to surpass him!"

Naru giggled even more at Ryu's exuberance "Hey, do you have any friends?" Ryu asked.

Naru grew sad again "No, I don't," she admitted "None of the adults let other kids play with me."

"Well you do now!" Ryu shouted as they turned into a small compound. Naru had a shocked expression on her face before smiling widely and giving Ryu a tight hug from behind as he blushed.

Eboshi smiled as she held the door open for the two of them 'Good, now she has at least one friend to help her.' Helping Ryu place Naru in a bed Eboshi made one last check on Naru's injuries before instructing them not to stay up to late.

Naru felt safe and warm on the soft bed wrapped up in the blankets as she slowly drifted off to sleep "Ryu-kun, can you sleep with me tonight?" she asked "I-I don't want to be alone."

Ryu blushed but complied anyways "you're not alone anymore Naru-chan, I promise." And with those comforting thoughts Naru drifted off to sleep clutching to Ryu like a teddy bear.

OoOoOo

_Two years later._

Naru yawned as she slowly came awake from her slumber, now six she was taller at the height of 3'8", her growth spurt happened now that she was getting proper food in her system and not the rotten and often poisoned food the orphanage gave her. She had her hair done in a style done similar to that of Minato's.

Looking next to her she saw Ryu sprawled out snoring softly, he was still taller than her at 4'1" and he always slept in the same bed with her due to the fact that when he didn't she would often have nightmares. Giggling at his sleep talk Naru was about to go back to sleep before she remembered what day it was. "Oh no," She whispered before shaking Ryu violently to wake him up "Wake up Ryu-kun! Or we'll be late for our first day at the shinobi academy!"

Jolting awake Ryu leapt out of bed rushing for his clothes "HOLY CRAP!" he shouted panicking as they both rushed around for their clothes. Grabbing a crimson t-shirt with an Uzumaki swirl on it and a pair of blue jeans Naru got to the bathroom before Ryu who started complaining loudly that Naru always took too long in the shower.

When Naru got out the first thing she noticed was the smell of cooking bacon coming from the kitchen 'Good old' Ryu-kun' she thought to herself walking downstairs 'always thinking two steps ahead.' Entering the kitchen she saw Ryu sitting at the table eating some bacon and eggs, when he saw Naru he quickly gobbled up the last of his portion before running up to have his own shower.

Sitting down Naru scooped up the rest of the bacon and eggs and started eating, it was about a month ago that Eboshi approached Naru about becoming a shinobi and Naru's answer was an instant yes wanting to become Hokage and protect the village like the old man and her idol the Yondaime. She was close with the Hokage after moving in with Ryu and the two of them went to the Sarutobi household every Sunday for dinner resulting in both Naru and Ryu referring to him as Jiji or Hokage-jiji.

Once Ryu was finished his shower and got dressed in a dark green t-shirt and a pair of black khakis' they both headed off at top speed to the academy. Racing though the streets they dodged around obstacles in their way and ignored the shouts or glares that followed them.

Arriving at the academy they quickly checked the roster for their classroom. "Hey! We're in the same class!" Ryu said excitedly as they made their way to the classroom. Entering they saw that most of the class had already arrived. Amongst the class was two Uchihas, one a male around 3'9" with pale skin and short black hair that looked like a duck's butt and had black eyes and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with arm warmers and a pair of white shorts along with a pair of shinobi sandals. He also was surrounded by various girls all asking him out on a date.

The other Uchiha was a girl around 3'8" with slightly tanned skin and long wavy black hair that went just past her shoulder blades, black eyes and was wearing a dark blue tank top with black skin tight shorts covered by a dark blue battle skirt. Unlike the other Uchiha the two seats next to her were empty.

Other notables was a shy, pale Hyuuga around 3'5" wearing a beige Eskimo jacket with blue shinobi pants, she, like all Hyuuga, had pale lavender eyes and her short hair was indigo in colour. Next to her sat a brown haired, black eyed, wild looking boy standing around 3'9" and had heavily tanned skin while wearing a dark grey hoodie and had a small dog resting on his head. On the other side of the Hyuuga was a 4' tall kid with a black afro, tanned skin and wore a large grey trench coat and black sunglasses.

At the back seats was another trio, seated in the middle was a lazy looking boy with slightly pale skin standing around 3'7", he had black eyes and had his black hair done up in a pineapple shaped ponytail, he was wearing a grey t-shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath. To his right was a beefy kid munching on some chips with tanned skin, black eyes, brown hair, he had swirls on his cheeks and wore a white t-shirt under a blue open dress shirt and a scarf around his neck. To the lazy boys left was a pasty skin boy standing at 3'9" with straight black hair, his eyes were black and he was wearing what looked to be something similar to the ANBU armour. He was currently drawing in a sketch book as he looked out the window.

Next to the male Uchiha were two girls, the first had pale skin and stood at 3'7" and had long platinum blond hair in a ponytail with pale blue eyes, to the other side of the Uchiha was a 3'5" tall girl with green eyes and pink hair. Seeing as the only two seats available next to each other was next to the female Uchiha. Walking up the girl looked at them as they approached "Are these seats taken?" Asked Naru.

"No there not," the girl answered shaking her head "Tukiko Uchiha."

"Naru Uzumaki and this is my friend and housemate Ryu Hisanaga." Naru greeted as they both sat down, Naru was next to Tukiko with Ryu on Naru's other side.

"Nice to meet you." Ryu said "Any idea on who the teachers are?"

"No clue," Tukiko admitted "I think their names are Iruka Umino and Mizuki something-or-other."

Just as she finished two people dressed in the standard chunin uniform entered the room. The one on the right had silver hair, black eyes, tanned skin and stood at 5'8". The one on the left had brown hair tied into a pony tail, black eyes, heavily tanned skin and stood around 5'10". The brown haired one spoke first "Hello my name is Iruka and this is Mizuki, we will be your sensei's for the next six years. We hope that you will excel and that you will put in your best effort."

With that said they started with attendance, then they went over what they would be learning in the next few years and the stated on the Ninja code of ethics, meaning half of the class including Mizuki was asleep.

OoOoOo

_Six years later_

Ryu groaned softly as he woke up from his slumber when the weight on his chest shifted. Cracking an eye open he saw Naru's head resting on his chest, her arms wrapped around his chest. Hearing her whimper he gently stroked her hair and started humming a soft tune which helped Naru settle down. "Another nightmare?" a voice asked softly in concern from the doorway.

Looking up Ryu saw Tukiko standing in the doorway, she was now 4'7" she was dressed in a fish net shirt under her dark blue t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the nape of the neck, a dark blue miniskirt with skin tight black shorts underneath and black shin- and armguards and dark blue shinobi sandals, she also had begun puberty a year ago and was currently sitting at a large B-cup breast size. They had become fast friends on their first day, turns out that she loved pranks as much as Naru and since She had moved in shortly after the Uchiha Massacre four years ago, the only reason she had escaped was because of the fact that she was staying the night at Ryu and Naru's for a late training session. The trio became fast friends during the first day and Tukiko, unlike other Uchihas, was quite out going and humble. She was often told that she was more like her Uncle Obito than any other Uchiha. Unlike her cousin Sasuke she wasn't driven by a desire for revenge on Itachi, instead her drive was to make sure that it didn't happen again.

"Yeah," Ryu confirmed answering Tukiko's question "She must be worried about the exams today. What time is it?"

"Just about 5:30." Tukiko said as Ryu sighed "So in other words time to wake up."

Nodding Ryu gently shook Naru awake "Hey Naru-chan, time to wake up." He said softly as Naru groaned in protest "C'mon we have the genin exams today"

Slowly opening her eyes Naru untangled herself from Ryu "Fine," she mumbled still not completely aware of the words.

Holding up a hand Ryu counted down from five using his fingers, when he hit zero Naru's eyes widened as what Ryu said hit her "OH SHIT!" she shouted "I almost slept in!" rushing around Naru gathered her clothes before rushing into the bathroom while Ryu and Tukiko laughed at her antics.

Getting out of bed Ryu made his way to the kitchen "Should we have pancakes for breakfast?" He asked Tukiko but was surprised when he heard Naru shout 'YES' from the shower "guess that answers that question." He said chucking as Tukiko giggled as she sat down at the table while Ryu started making pancakes for everyone. "ANBU-san do you want some?" he asked the hidden silver haired dog masked ANBU that was sitting on the tree branch outside.

"Sure," Inu answered entering the kitchen through the window "Just don't tell anyone that you have seen my face, will you?" he asked taking off his ANBU mask revealing... ANOTHER MASK! (Sorry couldn't resist), he only had one black eye visible as his leaf headband was covering the other.

"How can we even say that we have seen your face when you wear another mask under that one ANBU-san?" Tukiko asked rhetorically as the ANBU eye smiled.

"Exactly." The silver haired man said with a short laugh, this was officially Tukiko's guard against anyone who wanted to steal the Sharingan Bloodline, only known to the Hokage and the ANBU however he was Naru's guard, protecting her from the villagers who would want to harm her.

"Hey Inu-onii-san," Naru greeted the ANBU as she entered the kitchen just as Ryu finished the pancakes. She was slightly taller than Tukiko at 4'9" and had a C-cup breast size that made many girls, including Tukiko to an extent, envious while many boys, Ryu included, fantasized about her. She was wearing a crimson kimono top with a fishnet shirt underneath and a rust orange obi holding the kimono closed, she had a pair of fingerless black gloves reinforced with a metal back and a pair of rust orange armguards, she had a pair of black skin tight knee length shorts and a pair of rust orange shinguards and black shinobi sandals. Taking a seat she thanked Ryu before digging into the pancakes with gusto.

After finishing his own Ryu quickly made his way to the shower as Naru and Tukiko talked to Inu about the upcoming exams trying to get any information they could about it. "Oh, and thanks again for teaching me that technique to me last week onii-san." Naru said referring to when Inu helped her train in a _bushin_ that she could actually use.

"Of course, just don't mention that you learned that move from me though, okay?" Inu requested pleadingly "I don't want to lose my job, okay?"

"Sure thing nii-san!" Naru agreed happily.

Ryu walked down stairs after he finished his shower. Standing at 5'2" he was the tallest of the trio and was wearing a black muscle shirt with an armoured woodland green shoulder plate on his right shoulder while another green plate was across his left breast covering his heart. He had woodland cameo khakis along with a pair of black combat boots. He also had a katana slung over one shoulder, a pair of chokaku's across his lower back and two bladed tonfas at his waist. "You two ready?" he asked passing them both swords.

Naru received a wakazashi with the Uzumaki swirl as a guard and a red sheath that she promptly slid attached to her waist. Tukiko received a ninjato that had no guard and had a black handle and sheath that linked seamlessly together, Tukiko promptly attached it to the left side of her spine having it run parallel to it. Nodding they exited the house and started on their way to the academy.

__________

End Prologue

AN: Whew nearly four thousand words, I didn't know that I could do that in a couple days... Shocking, well please review. PM if you have any OC's that you would like added or if you have any plot twists, credit _will_ go to you for any ideas


	2. Chapter 1: Tests, Admissions and Betraya

AN: Everyone who review thank you for your words of encouragement and raw666, sorry to say but unfortunately you won't find out till the next chapter. Please don't hurt me. Also secretlovers, no I am not insulted, everyone has a preference, just don't judge the story based off of the pairings and we will get along fine. Also, I will be giving names of Taijustu and Kenjustu Styles in English but the attacks in Japanese due to the fact it's hard to find a proper title translation.

Chapter One: Tests, Admissions and Betrayal

OoOoOo

Iruka sighed contently as he sat down beside Mizuki "Long night with Anko?" Mizuki asked good naturedly with a smile.

Iruka only groaned in response "How does she have that much energy?" He wondered out loud as the students trickled in "Last night wasn't bad, it was this morning that really got me."

Mizuki was about to respond when a sudden noise interrupted him. Turning towards the door they saw Naru burst in sliding with her wakazashi out, they were just about to ask what she was doing when Tukiko slid in and took a defensive position up with her ninjato beside Naru. About to ask once more they were interrupted by a shout "GODDAMMIT" followed by a loud crash.

Looking at each other the two teachers made their way to the door and peaked cautiously out the door. Implanted head-first into the wall was one Ryu Hisanaga his legs twitching for a second before he pulled himself out looking at the teacher he calmly asked "Are they in there?"

The teachers nodded and stepped out of the way as Ryu entered the room. Still calm, he walked over to the pair that started to shake in fear "Who was it that decided to put water on the floor so that I could slip?" He asked calmly as the two pointed at each other "Than the two of you will help me prank the next person who walks in." He stated as the trio grinned viscously.

Iruka sighed as he rubbed his temples, this had become a routine in the class, Naru, Tukiko and Ryu would race to class no holds barred, meaning; traps, ninja techniques, and anything else was allowed. Iruka had to admit that it was a very effective training strategy, in fact he used it himself a couple of times in class, it was what they did afterwards that gave him headaches, the loser of the race had to think up a multiple step prank and the other two would help the loser set the prank up. In the end the teachers allowed it because it taught the students to always be aware for traps, in fact Iruka had a standing offer that if someone managed to get past all of the traps than he would add an extra 20% to their mark. No one has yet succeeded in this endeavour.

After setting up the trap the trio sat down in one of the back rows and waited for the moment to arrive. Looking around the room they noticed that only two people have yet to arrive, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They grinned at each other as Ryu opened up a betting booth for the class to bet on who would fall victim to their trap.

"10 Ryou on Haruno!"

"50 on Yamanaka!"

"200 on both." Sasuke said surprising everyone.

Raising an eyebrow Ryu accepted the money and stored "You do know that it's 100 to 1 odds right Uchiha?" he questioned.

Shrugging Sasuke smirked "What can I say, I feel lucky." Now while Sasuke to most people is cold and distant, to the trio however he acts as any other normal pre-teen, well, as normal as you could get being shinobi trained and having lost your entire family anyways. When asked why and on the odd chance that he doesn't grunt it off he normally answers as "Tukiko is my cousin and Ryu and Naru are her friends, so... why not?"

As the seconds slipped by the occupants of the room waited anxiously waiting for any sign of either approaching when they suddenly felt the ground begin to vibrate "Holy shit, teme(1) may be right." Naru muttered as the vibrations increased. The entire class leaned forward waiting for the resulting chaos when the door slid open and both Ino and Sakura wedged in trying to get in first when suddenly a big BANG caught their attention. Turning they saw a barrage of Kunai hurdling at them, ducking to avoid the kunai they paled when they saw the explosive notes attached to them. When they exploded instead of a large explosion mist billowed out. Making a couple of subtle hand seals Ryu activated the seals that he had placed. Hearing the screams of panic the entire class all looked to Ryu who had a shit-eating grin on his face. Holding up a finger as a symbol to wait they saw the pair stagger out of the mist cloud as it began disperse . The entire class erupted into laughter at the sight of the pair. Sakura now had neon orange hair, blue skin and pink eyes while Ino had neon green hair, grey skin and puke green eyes.

Chuckling Ryu opened the lock box and counted out Sasuke's money as he explained "The mist was only a diversion several of the kunai had specialized storage seals that explode upon activation and held more seals, 'Fuinjustu: Bodai Ten'i'(2) it allows a person to undergo a complete change resulting in what you see with our two testers here or less dramatic changes for espionage. While not tested I believe that the seal can also change ones gender, it's not a _henge_ but an actual transformation. There are limits however, like the transformation has to be within a five year age difference and you cannot go beyond fifty pound increase or decrease, neither can you change the species." Pulling out a notebook he turned to the victims "Was there any pain during the changing process?" He asked as he scribbled down some notes "Answer my questions and I will remove the seals."

After all was said and done Ryu had an entire class full of orders for his new seals as Tukiko and Naru snickered.

Once the class had settled down Iruka began speaking "As you all know today is the Genin Exams, the exam has three parts, first we have a written test followed by a Taijutsu tournament and lastly a nin- and Genjutsu Exam." He announced "Do your best and good luck."

OoOoOoOo

_Hokage's Office_

All the jonins were staring in shock at what had happened, the only ones that weren't was a familiar sliver haired one and the Hokage.

"Holy crap." Asuma Sarutobi muttered the cigarette hanging loose from his mouth. He was solidly built and stood at 5'8" with short black hair and eyes and wore the standard jonin's outfit plus a piece of cloth holding the insignia for the twelve fire guardians at his waist.

"Both of those seals hold amazing potential, the second one would be extremely useful for espionage." Kurenai Yuuhi said, she was a 5'5" slim women with long curly black hair, red eyes and a dress that looked like it was made of bandages.

"(cough) Indeed it would, did (cough, cough) he create those on his own?" Hayate Gekko asked, standing at 5'6" he wasn't very imposing with his sickly look. He had hooded black eyes, brown hair and wore the standard jonins uniform with a sword strapped to his back "(cough) He has the potential to be a Fuinjustu Master."

"To answer your question, yes he did crate them on his own." Kakashi Hatake, the silver haired jonin answered "I personally believe that he is a prodigy in the field, not to mention he is a juggernaut at close combat and add in his natural affinity to lightning and you have one dangerous opponent."

The elder Sarutobi chuckled "Then add in Naru-chan's insane chakra reserves, stamina and her growing arsenal of justus along with Tukiko-chan's genjutsu, long- range jutsu capabilities and blossoming medical repertoire you have a very powerful team in the making." He commented "I personally believe that Naru-chan just may receive rookie of the year closely followed by the other two."

"My vote is for Ryu," Hayate spoke up "(cough, cough) he certainly has earned it with that trap."

"I believe that it will be a tie between the tree of them " Kakashi stated "with Tukiko-chan being the best at the written portion, Ryu-kun being the best at taijustu and Naru-chan being the best at ninjustu."

"We'll just have to wait and see than won't we." Kurenai said returning her gaze to the crystal orb.

OoOoOoOo

_Lunch hour, Academy_

Naru sighed in contentment as she sat down underneath a tree "Thank god that's over," she said "I _hate_ written tests."

"I think I damaged my brain." Kiba Inuzuka moaned holding his head.

"How could you do that?" Ryu questioned incredulously "Especially when you don't have one."

"HEY!" Kiba shouted as everyone laughed, Kiba's dog Akamaru, a little white dog with brown spots on his ears, barked his support to Kiba.

"Meh, writing the test was to troublesome." Shikamaru Nara said yawning.

"You think breathing troublesome Shika-kun," Naru deadpanned. Humphing Shikamaru just laid back and watched the clouds with his friend Chouji Akamichi who munching on some of his ever present chips.

"How do you think you did Hinata-chan?" Tukiko asked the shy Hyuuga heiress.

"I-I t-think I d-did w-well." Hinata stuttered pushing her two index fingers together.

Shino Aburame just silently observed everything as he shared his lunch with his Kikaku bugs.

Sasuke would have joined them but was currently occupied with trying to avoid his fan club who wanted to force feed him their Bento, needless to say he was getting a lot of practice done on his escape and evasion tactics.

OoOoOoOo

The class gathered around the outdoor training fields for their taijustu exams, the most awaited match was Ryu vs. Sasuke in Block A. Naru was in Block B with Kiba as her final opponent as Tukiko in Block C had Hinata.

Mizuki began explaining the rules "As you know weapons are allowed, no nin- or genjutsu, match goes until knockout, surrender or until either Iruka or myself calls it."

"First match Ryu Hisanaga vs. Sasuke Uchiha begin!" Iruka announced as he leapt away from the pair. Circling each other warily Sasuke made the opening move by throwing a handful of shuriken at Ryu who dodged them, ran up close and threw a right hook at Sasuke who dodged causing Ryu to over extend himself. Smirking Sasuke threw a punch at the back of Ryu's head not noticing that Ryu used the over extension to launch a spinning heel kick at Sasuke. Connecting Ryu continued the flip in an amazing display of acrobatics he threw a punch before landing and taking up his 'Storms Fist' stance, his right arm curled up beside his ribcage and his left in a boxing style position while his feet spread out.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" He asked smirking "That can't be all you got."

Sasuke returned the smirk as he got into the Interceptor stance, his arms spread to the side his front arm going down while the second arm moving up with his legs spread towards Ryu "Nah, just thought I'd give you a handicap." He returned and the fangirls squealed.

"Ryu done for," Ino predicted and Sakura nodded in agreement "No one can beat Sasuke-kun."

"Right," Tukiko drawled "and what was all those times that we _did_ beat him then?"

The pair just ignored her as Naru and Tukiko rolled their eyes and continued to cheer Ryu on.

The fighting pair made a couple more passes before Ryu kicked it up a notch by drawing his tonfas, Twin Meteors, and adopted a boxing stance with a small smirk "Ready, Uchiha?" he asked "'Cause here comes the Meteor Fist." With that Ryu launched himself at Sasuke a swung with his right fist as Sasuke blocked using a kunai in each hand and ducked under Ryu's left only to be kneed in the face.

As Sasuke was recovering Ryu channelled Chakra into his legs and leapt into the air, twirling he shouted "Ryuusei Koujun!"(3) as he fell and launched his fist at Sasuke who managed to dodge in time but was still hit by the resulting shrapnel. Using the smoke cloud as cover Ryu quickly came up on Sasuke and tripped him before placing his tonfa blade at his throat ending the match.

The entirety of Sasuke's fan club was shouting that Ryu cheated and that Sasuke should have won as the rest of the class cheered their congratulations to Ryu.

Helping Sasuke stand the two joined Tukiko after wishing Naru good luck against Kiba. "Match two Naru Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka, begin!" Iruka shouted leaping away as they began to circle. Naru made the first move by attempting a low scissor kick at Kiba's legs that Kiba narrowly dodged by flipping back. Landing on all fours he leapt forward shoulder tackling Naru in the stomach throwing her back. Recovering in mid air she drove her heel in Kiba's face as he tried to continue his attack. As Kiba recovered Naru circled behind him and pulled out her wakazashi, Maelstrom, and quickly thrust. Receiving a warning bark from Akamaru Kiba leapt to the side as the wakazashi cut his coat. Growling as he drew out a kunai Kiba went back on the assault swiping at her arms in an attempt to disarm her.

Weaving through the attacks Naru suddenly flipped over Kiba and swung out with her wakazashi leaving a thin cut on his shoulder, landing she spun and leapt again this time stabbing downwards followed by a spin kick to Kiba's temple knocking him out. "Winner of the second match, Naru Uzumaki!" Iruka announced as everyone cheered.

Panting Naru joined the others "That style you found Ryu, Ataru(4), is really straining." She commented "It can really take a lot out of a person, but like you said, it's unpredictable." Grinning she sat down and cheered as Tukiko took to the field.

"Don't hold back, okay, Hinata-chan?" Tukiko asked as she got into the Interceptor Fist stance.

Doing the same Hinata nodded as she got into the Jyuuken stance "I-I w-won't I-if y-you d-don't T-Tukiko-chan." She shot back.

Seeing the two were ready Iruka raised his hand "Final match Tukiko Uchiha vs. Hinata Hyuuga, begin!" he shouted chopping his arm down before leaping away.

Not wasting any time the pair rushed at each other, brushing Hinata's initial strike aside Tukiko threw a punch at Hinata's kidney only to have Hinata twirl away like a dancer before swinging her foot out in a roundhouse kick. Ducking Tukiko lashed her foot out at Hinata's prone leg, seeing the danger Hinata leapt up and lashed her palm out at Tukiko's exposed side only to have Tukiko roll out of the way and create some distance. "Not bad Hinata-chan." She said with a grin on her face, drawing her ninjato, Black Inferno, and shouted "Lets kick it up a notch!"

Leaping forward Tukiko swiped at Hinata's midsection only to have her leap back and swing a palm out. Dodging Tukiko quickly circled Hinata and attempted to get behind her only for Hinata to flip over Tukiko and tried to plant her heel on Tukiko's head but Tukiko quickly blocked using the flat end of her ninjato. Pushing Hinata back Tukiko quickly took advantage of Hinata's disorientation and captured Hinata in a head lock with her ninjato at Hinata's neck ending the match.

Everyone cheered as Tukiko and Hinata walked off the field and rejoined the others. Joining Ryu, Naru and Sasuke Tukiko accepted their praise with a big smile. "Good job Tuki-chan!" Naru shouted excitedly giving her a hug oblivious to her blush "Looks like we all won our matches."

"Yeah, the both of you did great, glad that I did give the two of you those swords." Ryu complimented as they both blushed at the praise "C'mon we still have the ninjutsu exam to do."

Walking behind him Naru and Tukiko were both lost in thought, little did they know they were both thinking nearly similar things.

'_Should I tell Ryu-kun how I feel?_' Naru asked herself '_But what if he doesn't feel the same way, and what about Tuki-chan?_'

'_I really should tell them how I feel,_' Tukiko admonished herself '_If I don't do it soon I might not get the chance later._'

_'Tonight after I pass I will talk to the others._' They both thought with determination.

They had little clue that Ryu was having a dilemma of his own '_I should tell them, I should tell them what being the recipient of a Hisanaga clan blade _really _means, I only hope that they feel the same way._'

Arriving in the classroom they sat down and settled in as they waited to be called for the final exam. "You two better pass or else..." Ryu warned mockingly as he was called in for the exam.

Laughing the two wished him luck. The seconds slipped by as Naru and Tukiko sat in comfortable silence. '_Should I really tell Ryu-kun?_' Naru questioned herself as she stared absently ahead her cheek resting on her hand '_and what about Tuki-chan? (sigh) I'll talk to her before we _all_ go to Ichiraku's to celebrate our graduation._' She decided just as Tukiko's name was called "Good luck and see ya on the other side." Naru said with a smile.

Returning the smile Tukiko said "You too Naru-chan, I'll see you later, okay?" With that she confidently strode off for her exam.

"Naru Uzumaki, you're up." Iruka called a short time later. Getting up Naru followed him into the examination room where Mizuki was waiting with a couple rows of leaf Hai-ates with various colour cloth bands. Sitting down Iruka picked up his clip board "All right Naru, please use Henge into Mizuki please." Iruka said.

Nodding Naru studied Mizuki for a minute before bringing her hands together into a ram seal and gathered chakra "HENGE!" she shouted and with a poof of smoke there was a perfect copy of Mizuki standing there with a smile on his face. With another poof of smoke Naru was standing there once again.

"Good, now do a kawamari please." Iruka asked and with a poof of smoke Naru quickly replaced herself with a nearby chair. "And finally please create four Bunshin please."

"Ano(5), Sensei, does it have to be bushin or can it be a variant?" Naru asked innocently

Slightly startled Iruka gave his go ahead. Crossing her fingers into a cross shape Naru gathered her chakra and shouted "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!" and ten clone popped into existence as both Iruka and Mizuki nearly fainted in shock.

"Holymotherof... Naru did you... just... use... Kage Bunshin?" Iruka asked in disbelief, Naru nodded "Where did you learn that!?"

"Sorry I can't tell ya that sensei," Naru said apologetically scratching the back of her head "I kinda promised the person who taught me I wouldn't say who they are. The only reason they taught me this was because my chakra reserves are huge and because of that _really_ hard to manipulate properly but the kage bunshin is more of a mass chakra technique than chakra control." She explained with a nervous chuckle "So... do I pass?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah (clears throat) yes you do." Iruka said recovering from his shock as Mizuki continued to stare in amazement.

Wearing a shit eating grin Naru steps forward and selects a Hai-ate with a black cloth band and tied it across her forehead before entering the next room. "I _knew_ you could do it!" She heard Tukiko squeal in excitement right before she glomped Naru. "This. Is. Awesome!" Tukiko shouted in her excitement wearing her blue clothed Hai-ate around her thigh "Now all that has to happen is we all are place on the same team together!"

Ryu laughed as Tukiko continued to squeeze Naru into oblivion "Alright Tuki-chan, let Naru-chan breath." He said pulling Tukiko off of Naru who started to turn blue from lack of oxygen, he wore his dark green Hai-ate around his bicep "Congratulations Naru-chan, I'm sure you knocked their socks off with the kage bunshin." Naru blushed at his compliment and from the one armed hug he gave her, she wasn't sure which one it was.

Taking a seat between the two Naru settled in to wait for the last of the exam to finish up. When the last person to pass, Ino Yamanaka, walked in followed by the two senseis everyone sat straight "To everyone here, congratulations on passing the Genin Exams, report here the day after tomorrow at nine for your team placements."

"Who wants some Ichiraku's?" Ryu asked the pair and laughed as Naru immediately jumped up and said yes.

Tukiko spoke up when they got outside "Ne(6), Ryu-kun, can you go on ahead, I need to speak to Naru-chan about something." She said fighting down an embarrassed blush. With a small look of confusion he nodded before taking off via shinobi express. Taking Naru's hand Tukiko led her into an alleyway away from watching eyes. Taking a couple of breaths to steady herself Tukiko faced Naru "I wanted to talk to you about us and Ryu-kun," she said nervously "I-I _really_ like him."

Naru breathe hitched a little at that before blushing furiously "I _really_ like him too." She said finding the ground very interesting at the moment "What should we do? I don't want to lose my friendship with you because of our feelings for Ryu-kun."

Tukiko nodded "Ryu-kun isn't the only one I like in that fashion." She said her blush increasing to the point of being the same colour of Naru's hair. Naru was just about to ask what Tukiko meant when she suddenly grabbed Naru's head and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Naru sat there in a daze for a minute before she snaked her arms around Tukiko's waist and pulled her closer '_What the... what am I doing?_' Naru asked herself in shock '_I like Tuki-chan, I never thought she would like me _this _way._'

Once they broke apart for air they were both heavily flushed and panting for air. Seeing Naru's dazed look Tukiko blushed even further from embarrassment "Sorry, I didn't really know how to say that I liked you as well..." She trailed off looking to the side in embarrassment.

Naru smiled gently at her friend '_I suppose I could give it a chance_' she thought to herself before speaking out loud "I guess that we could solve our dilemma about Ryu-kun that way." Naru deviously stated as Tukiko's head whipped back "Just think of the nosebleed that he would get from us telling him."

Staring in shock for a few minutes Tukiko slowly started to smile at Naru "Do you really feel that way about me as well?" she asked for confirmation.

Naru replied by pulling Tukiko into another kiss, moaning as they ran their hands through each other's hair. Breaking apart Naru smiled "C'mon Ryu-kun is waiting for us." She said taking Tukiko's hand as they made their way to Ichiraku's.

OoOoOoOo

Ryu sighed as he waited to Naru and Tukiko to show up at the Ramen stand '_I hope they don't react too badly to the fact that I like the both of them, heh, it's impossible to choose between them._' He thought to himself as he sipped some tea '_Naru-chan is so cute and full of energy, but still is sweet and caring at the same time. Tuki-chan is so elegant and beautiful, but has compassion and kindness as well. Argh, it's impossible to choose between them._'

Hearing Tukiko and Naru enter the stand he put his thoughts aside for now and turned to greet them "'Bout time you showed up, I was about to send out search and rescue for the two of you." He joked as the pair sat down on either side of him.

Blushing the two apologized for making him wait and said they would explain later. Teuchi Ichiraku, the ramen stand owner in his fifties smiled as the girls took their usual seats on either side of Ryu "So now that you're all here, what'll you have." He asked kindly to the three regulars.

"One large beef please."-Ryu

"One large chicken thank you."-Tukiko

"Five large Miso's Oji-san."-Naru (Yes she still has her massive addiction to ramen.)

"Comin' right up." Teuchi said happily as he passed the orders to his daughter Ayame, a young adult with an attractive figure with brown hair and eyes.

"So I see you guys passed your exams." She said with a happy smile "Congratulations."

"Thanks Ayame-nee-san." Naru chirped happily as she fidgeted with her headband with a foxy smile on her face as the other two grinned and proudly showed off their own headbands "The test was easy, although I didn't like the written part." She added with a pout as Ayame and Teuchi laughed at her expression.

"Well ya did good," The ramen stand owner said sounding like a proud father "Tonight is on the house as a gift." He added smiling as Naru shouted in excitement "just don't go too overboard, don't want me goin' out of business now do ya?"

The three chuckled as Ayame placed the bowls of Ramen in front of them "Enjoy your food." She said as Naru started eating as soon as Ayame's hand was clear.

"Sugoi!(7)" Naru moaned as she slurped up the noodles "It only gets better the more I eat it!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Naru continued to eat with Ryu and Tukiko going at a more sedated pace than their crimson blonde haired friend "Where do you put it all Naru-chan?" Tukiko asked slightly jealous "I know that we burn the calories off through training but this is ridiculous, I mean you eat what eight bowls on average?"

Naru chuckled at Tukiko's disbelieving expression "I really don't know Tuki-chan." She said meekly "All I know is that I feel really tired if I don't eat so much."

"Probably has to do with her large chakra reserves," Ryu commented speculatively "I still think that your family has some relation to some kind of clan though, most likely to the Akamichi's given your appetite."

Naru made a pained face "I hope not," she muttered "I don't want to be fat."

Chuckling at Naru's pout Ayame placed another bowl in front of Naru "Of course not," she reassured "Your too pretty to be related to an Akamichi."

Naru grinned at her sisterly figure as she dug in once more "Thanks Ayame-nee-chan." She said between her mouthfuls.

OoOoOo

_Hokage`s Tower_

Mizuki grinned as he slipped through the halls of the tower heading to the office with two large shurikens on his back `_this is too easy,_` he thought to himself `_Orochimaru is right, this pathetic village needs to be destroyed, especially science they are harbouring the demon bitch._` Quickly checking the office to make certain that it was indeed empty Mizuki slipped into the room and made his way over to the east-facing wall.

Running a hand over the wall he located a slight elevation and pushed it into the wall causing a hidden safe behind the Shodai`s picture to open up revealing a large scroll sitting on a pedestal `_Finally,' _Mizuki thought gleefully as he picked the scroll up _'With this Orochimaru will surely grant me a lot of power, if only I could break the demon bitch as well, oh well.'_

Leaping out the window he quickly started making his way to a hidden cabin in the woods to stash the scroll before he made his escape unaware that a certain trio were already there having a private conversation.

OoOoOo

_Hidden Cabin_

"Look you two," Ryu said stopping as they were taking a shortcut to their home "I really need to tell you guys something important. It's about the true meaning of the swords that I gave you, you see... how do I say this, a Hisanaga clan blade symbolises much more than friendship, when someone from the Hisanaga clan gives one of the clan blades to an outsider, it means that the clan member wants you to become... apart... of the... clan." He whispered at the end very nervous and slightly afraid "What I'm saying is that I _really_ like the two of you, and you'll probably think I'm a pervert, but I kinda fell in love with _both_ of you."

Tukiko and Naru blinked owlishly at Ryu who was looking very sheepish at that moment waiting for their response. "So you're saying that you want to be with _both_ of us, right?" Tukiko asked calmly as Ryu nodded dumbly.

A devious grin spread on Naru's face as she slowly walked to Ryu's right side as Tukiko went to his left "Well, that is defiantly good news," Naru said "Because me and Tukiko love you too, and each other as well." She added as both she and Tukiko kissed his cheek as his jaw dropped before he was flung back by a giant nosebleed.

Giggling at his reaction the two sat down beside him and stroked his hair as he recovered "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to save up for our first date, ne, Tuki-chan, Naru-can?" he asked grinning up at them as they giggled some more. After a few minutes they stood up to leave when Mizuki suddenly landed in front of them with a sickening grin on his face.

"Well, well, well," he drawled "Kami-sama must be on my side tonight if he placed you here in front of me tonight, demon whore."

The three instantly tensed and slid into combat stances "What's going on Mizuki-sensei?" Ryu questioned tersely "Why are you out here so late?"

"Oh, no reason, just going to be stashing the forbidden scroll and killing you now that you have seen me." Mizuki answered offhandedly as if he was talking about the weather "But before I kill you, I think I'll have some fun with the two girls first."

Ryu's eyes narrowed as he growled slightly "Not going to happen Mizuki-teme." He snarled as he drew out his Chokuto's, Takai and Karite(8), and held them at his sides as he leaned forward, as if to leap. Naru and Tukiko both drew their own swords and held them in the basic stance for their styles "You won't lay a hand on either of them as long as _I'm_ around."

Mizuki began to laugh wildly at the three as he threw the scroll aside "So you really think that three rookie _genins_ can stop me?" he asked looking slightly crazed before grinning evilly "and doubt that you will want to protect the demon whore after you learn her dirty little secret."

"I highly doubt that you know something we don't," Tukiko said with conviction "We don't hide things from each other, we have faith in one another."

Mizuki's grin grew wider "Oh really?" he questioned "Well _this_ secret has to do with an event twelve years ago on October tenth, the day of the Kyuubi attack." Grinning at their confused looks Mizuki began to pace in front of them with a crazy smile "As you know the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha twelve years ago and that the Yondaime managed to kill the demon, but how can you kill an immortal being with limitless chakra?"

Ryu's eyes widened as the pieces fit together "You can't, people have tried but it is impossible, that is hoe jinchuriki were created, by sealing the Bijuu into an infant to contain it." He explained to Naru and Tukiko, both pairs of eyes widened in shock at the implications "It explains why Naru-chan is hated, because she contains the Kyuubi."

Naru collapsed to her knees as Mizuki laughed wildly "Yes, now you see, she is the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" He shouted as he pulled one of the large shurikens off his back and drew back his arm to throw it "Now die demon whore!" he shouted as he threw it.

Naru watched dumbly as the shuriken approached tears streaming down her face '_It's _my_ fault everyone died_' she thought '_They were right I _am_ a demon. I deserve die._'

A loud collision of metal dragged her out of her thoughts to see Ryu standing in front of her and the shuriken embedded in the ground beside him with a murderous look on his face "What are you doing Naru?" He asked quietly as he eyed Mizuki "Get up, we have a traitor to bring down."

"B-but why did you p-protect me?" She asked plaintively "I-I'm the Kyuu-"

The resounding sound of Tukiko's hand meeting Naru's cheek echoed through the forest "Don't you DARE think like that Naru-chan!" Tukiko shout in anger "You are NOT a demon, you are Naru Uzumaki! Nothing else, do you think that Ryu-kun and I would fall in love with a demon?" She asked in a whisper smiling gently at Naru who stared.

"Tukiko-chan is right Naru-chan," Ryu confirmed as he smiled back at Naru reassuringly "The Kyuubi is _sealed_ in you, you are not the water that fills the glass."

Sniffing she rubbed her eyes as tears began to fall from her eyes she stood up with renewed determination and smiled at the pair "Thanks you guys." She whispered "Your right, I'm not a demon, I am Naru Uzumaki, Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village and future Hokage." She proclaimed as she retook her stance with a grin that was shared with her two friends.

Mizuki snarled '_Not how I planned this,_' he thought in distaste as he eyed the trio '_oh well, they have no chance of beating _me_ anyways._' "How sickingly sweet." He said out loud in contempt "It matters little though, for your death is now." He shouted as he charged at them.

Unfazed by the chunin's charge Ryu immediately took charge of the situation "Formation Theta!" he shouted before they split up with Ryu charging forward to intercept Mizuki as Naru went to the left and Tukiko to the right. Colliding his two swords with Mizuki's Kunais Ryu grinned ferally "You should know Teme, that we've trained together extensively, and as such we can work together _flawlessly_." He said right before Naru and Tukiko rushed in beside Ryu at an angle crossing Mizuki in a X fashion as they slashed at him only for him to replace himself with a nearby log. "Tch, Beta formation!" Ryu shouted as the trio moved as a single unit clashing with Mizuki repeatedly not giving him a chance to pull off any chance to pull off a jutsu aside from the occasional 'Kawamari'.

Mizuki growled in frustration as he threw his second oversized shuriken at Naru only for her to jump out of the way and Tukiko and Ryu slashing at him with their blades causing him to jump back "Trinity formation!" Ryu shouted before they landed in a triangle around Mizuki who started eyeing them warily as they each started forming some handseals.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu(6)" Naru intoned as a large gale of wind hurtled towards the traitorous teacher .

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu(7)" Tukiko shouted as she launched a fire ball at Mizuki.

"Raiton: Raikyu(8)" Ryu said with finality as he launched a ball of electricity at their former teacher.

The three attacks converged on Mizuki and when they connected with each other a massive explosion of wind, fire and lightning ripped though the clearing as the two girls landed next to Naru and waited to see the results. The next movement they saw was a badly burned Mizuki who managed to dodge the worst of the explosion landing with a grunt on the ground, glaring at the trio as he stood up "You fucking BRATS!" he shouted in rage "I'll fucking make you watch as I not only rape you but kill you as well-"

"I think not." A cold voice interrupted icily causing Mizuki to freeze in fear. Looking behind Mizuki was the Hokage in his full battle regalia and several ANBU with their swords drawn "Did you think you really could get away Mizuki?" Sarutobi questioned rhetorically "ANBU, take this traitor to Ibiki, I'll return the scroll to the safe and make sure the three are all right."

"Hai(9), Hokage-sama." An ANBU wearing a tigers mask said as they dragged a struggling Mizuki away.

Turning to the trio Sarutobi smiled gently and said "We can talk at my office." Before picking the scroll up and leading them back to the tower.

Once they arrived the aged Hokage gestured for the to sit on the couch as they explained what had transpired. Once they finished he heaved a great sigh that carried the weight of the world on it as he looked at Naru "I am so sorry that you had to learn this way Naru-chan, it had been my plan to talk to you about it tomorrow when you brought your ninja registration in, I am glad that you are taking it so well." He added softly smiling at the trio as they held hands "and I'm glad that the three of you _finally_ told each other how you feel." He added causing them to blush a deep red.

"I couldn't have gotten though it without Ryu-kun's and Tuki-chan's help." Naru said honestly as both she and Tukiko rested their heads on Ryu's shoulder "Tuki-chan had to slap me silly before I listened to her though." She added with a giggle before a yawn escaped her.

"I think we best be getting home jiji," Ryu said with a small chuckle as Naru rubbed her eyes "We are all exhausted from today's events and need to get some rest for tomorrow."

Nodding his assent the Hokage bid them farewell as they left the room to head home before he sighed a started pulling out some of his paperwork '_I hate this shit._' He thought to himself as he started writing.

The trio walked the dark streets in silence contently as they held hands, Ryu was still amazed at his lick at the fact that both of his crushes loved him as much as he did while Tukiko was thinking the same and Naru was thankful that they both still accepted her _and_ that the now knew _why_ the villagers hated her. As they entered the house they settled down to get some sleep with a big difference being that Tukiko joined both Ryu and Naru in their bed with both girls using his shoulders as a pillow. "Goodnight my himes(9)" Ryu whisper kissing the both as they fell into the land of dreams.

End Chapter

AN: Well there you have it, Naru's secret is reveled, next chapter: Konohamaru, Placements and the True Genin Exams. Please Review, suggestions would be appreciated! Also anyone who knows a good translation source, _**please**_ help.

1- Teme-bastard, ass, general term of insult

2- Fuinjustu: Bodai Ten'i- Sealing art Body Shift. Custom Sealing art that allows the user to change his or her appearance within limits, still being tested for gender changes.

3- Ryuusei Koujun- Descending Meteor: Tonfa technique created by the Hisanaga clan that channels chakra through the tonfa during the jump and explodes it outwards during the strike, the weapon version of Tsunade's super strength.

4- Ataru- Yoda's fighting style, completely epic

5- Ano- Umm, err, general nervousness phrase

6- Ne, hey, straight forward

7- Sugoi- Amazing, great.


	3. Chapter 2 Konohamaru, Teams and True Exa

AN: Raw666, you are a genius, thank you for the idea, I will try to incorporate that into future chapters. Benjamin236 I just might end up taking you up on that offer as I do have some difficulty when uninspired to create OC's.

I do not own Naruto, would I be doing this if I did?

Chapter Two: Konohamaru, Teams and the True Genin Exams

OoOoOo

_Unknown Location_

A shadowed nin quickly moved though dark, cavern like hallways ignoring everyone in his desperation to reach his master with his news. Emerging in a massive cavern he immediately knelt in front of a shadowed figure sitting in a throne in the center of room. "Report." The figure rasped as a pair of ice blue eyes with flecks of sharp crimson opened.

"It appears that Naru Uzumaki is now aware of what she carries my lord." The nin said remaining kneeling "However she had taken the news well thanks to her two companions Ryu Hisanaga, and Tukiko Uchiha."

The shadowy figure closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again "I see, that is good, she would be of no use to use should she be an emotional wreak. How did she find out?" The figure asked.

"A chunin by the name of Mizuki Touji attempted to defect from the village while stealing their forbidden scroll and by happenchance met up with Uzumaki and her friends, he then proceeded to attempt to demoralizing them by revealing Uzumaki's burden." The nin answered quickly "Also I saw that during the fight the three of them displayed uncanny teamwork that I have never seen in such raw genin before sir, with only a few words from Hisanaga they changed their formations seamlessly. I am personally amazed by the three."

The figure nodded "Thank you Junichi, you may leave." It said waving a hand in dismissal.

OoOoOo

_Hisanaga Main Household_

Naru moaned softly as her eyes opened up to the early morning sun. She immediately smiled at the sight of Tukiko snoring softly against Ryu's chest '_It's hard to believe it wasn't a dream,_' she thought as she snuggled against her new boyfriend '_I am glad I know _why_ the villagers hate but I don't understand why the Yondaime chose _me_ though, wouldn't a clan member be a better choice?_'

"I know that look," Ryu whispered causing Naru to start a little "What has got your mind spinning?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I want to know why the Yondaime chose me to carry the burden, I'm an orphan, why not a child that a clan would support?" she asked sadly "It doesn't make any sense."

"He didn't choose a clan because that would break the fragile balance amongst the clans." Tukiko answered for Ryu yawning softly as she opened her eyes and looked at Naru empathetically "Or maybe the Yondaime knew who your parents were and trusted them, and they ended up dying during the attack. Whatever his reason was I am sure it was a good one." She reassured stroking Naru's hair "Y'know you really should grow your hair out a bit Naru-chan."

Naru huffed a bit before saying "But it gets hard to clean it all, and it gets in the way of my Ataru style, not to mention people can grab at it easily." Grinning she sat up and crossed her arms "Beside Ryu-kun thinks it's hot, don't you Ryu-kun?" she asked demurely with a threat of the couch hidden beneath.

Ryu sweated as both Naru and Tukiko glared at him for an answer "Well I think that short hair looks hot on you Naru-hime, while long hair makes you beautiful Tuki-hime." He answered diplomatically causing the two of them to narrow their eyes before sighing in defeat.

"I suppose that's a good answer, _for now._" Tukiko said in a tone that clearly said it wasn't over "besides we've got ninja registry today and I _don't_ want to miss that." Nodding in agreement they got up and went through their morning routine.

Ryu sighed as he made breakfast and looked out the window to the clan training field that the house rested beside, the compound itself was located away from most others in the middle of a small but hard to navigate forest due to his ancestors paranoia of people stealing their clan techniques. '_Something tells me that we are going to have to go through a lot of trials to remain together, Kami-sama please guide us through our trials and bless us with happiness through our pain._' He prayed to himself as he turned back to the food he was preparing, some omelettes filled with bacon and vegetables along with a side of home-style fries. '_Please protect them where I cannot and comfort them when I am unable, I ask you this as your humble servant and follower._'

Sighing he turned the stove off and set up the table and sat down just as Tukiko and Naru walked in the room with wet hair from their showers. "Smells good Ryu-kun," Naru said grinning as she sat down at the round table in the semi-large kitchen "Like always."

Tukiko giggled at Ryu slightly abashed and embarrassed look "You always have had a way with food Ryu-kun, if a ninja doesn`t work for you, you should open a restaurant." She said adding her own two cents and causing Ryu to blush harder and mumble a thank you.

After Ryu finished his own breakfast he went upstairs to have his own shower leaving Naru and Tukiko in the kitchen to clean up. The pair gossiped as they washed the dishes unaware when Ryu came down. He stood in the doorframe leaning against it as he watched them with a forlorn look as if he was looking into the future, in all honesty he could hear the sound of children`s laughter in his mind as he looked on. Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts with a grin as he stepped forward "You two ready?" he asked as they finished up.

"Yeah, let's go get this done." Tukiko confirmed strapping on her armour and sword while Naru did the same.

OoOoOo

_Hokage's Tower_

Sarutobi sighed as he review yet _another_ registry form '_I hate paperwork._' He thought to himself as he gave it an approval stamp and called the next group in. He immediately smiled when he saw Naru and her friends enter '_finally a distraction!_' "Hello, Naru-chan, Tukiko-chan, Ryu-kun, how are you doing?" he asked in concern directing the questioned to the red/blond Jinchuriki.

Naru smiled brightly at the aged Hokage "I'm fine jiji." She said "Still a little shocked but fine."

Sarutobi nodded as he smiled reassuringly "I'm glad Naru-chan, and I am truly sorry that you had to find out that way." He said sadly shaking his head.

"It's alright" Naru assured "Ryu-kun and Tuki-chan really helped me out, reminding me that I'm _not_ the Kyuubi."

"Damn straight you're not." Ryu said with conviction in his voice "The villagers are morons if they truly believe that."

"Yeah, I don't think you would be so kind if you _were_ a demon." Tukiko agreed slinging her arm around Naru's shoulder and hugged her gleefully while Ryu chuckled at the pair and Sarutobi stamped their registration papers.

They were just about to leave when a young boy around eight years of age jumped into the room shouting "I've got you know old man!" right before he tripped on his overly large scarf that was around his neck introducing his face to the ground. Growling he stood back up and glare at the trio "It's your fault, you tripped me!" he accused loudly.

"Correction: that overly large scarf of yours tripped you." Ryu deadpanned pointing at the scarf before the trio vanished from the boys sense only to reappear around him with their weapons drawn and blank looks on their faces "Not to mention how stupid it was to attack the Hokage when his subordinates are in the area." Ryu added in a cold voice his katana, Tenryu(1), at the boy's neck. The katana was double edged with the center of the blade indented on both sides, it had no guard but had a dragon's head where the guard would be and had the blade coning out of its mouth.

"Honourable Grandson!" a 5'9" tall man shouted from the doorway, he was wearing the standard jonin outfit with dark sunglasses covering his eyes and a bandana covering his hair. Surveying the room the man growled at the sight of the trio surrounding his charge "Unhand the Sandaime's grandson this instant, _demon brat._" He growled the last part causing the trio's and the Hokage's eyes to narrow at him before Ryu turned to the Hokage for confirmation.

At the Kage's nod the trio sheathed their swords and grabbed their ID's from Sarutobi's assistant who smiled in a comforting manner to Naru who smiled back. As they passed the kid Ryu leaned down and whispered "I wouldn't advise you to try and attack the Hokage again kid, next time someone might take offence and fix the matter."

Ebisu glared at Naru as they passed and they kept their hands on the hilts of their swords waiting for him to attack. After they left Ebisu turned to the Hokage to apologize for losing track of his grandson when he froze at the Sandaime's expression. "Ebisu," the kage said softly, but there was no mistaking the power behind the words "Tell me, is the glass that holds the water, water itself?"

Ebisu blinked in confusion at his leaders words "Hokage-sama?" he asked in confusion "What do mean?"

Sarutobi sighed in regret "Do you know how much that child has suffered in her life due to blind hatred Ebisu?" he asked slightly angry "I suggest you follow her and take a good look at how the villagers treat her. Dismissed."

Moving to grab his charge Ebisu blinked in confusion, he was gone.

OoOoOo

_Konoha Streets_

Naru fumed as the trio made their way through Konoha heading to Ichiraku's for lunch "I can't believe it, why can't people see past _that_." She growled in frustration as tears threatened to spill from her eyes "Why can't they see I'm human?"

Suddenly Ryu grabbed her and dragged her into a small alley where he forced her to look at him "Naru-hime, it doesn't matter what _they_ think," he said sternly as he stroked her cheek and Tukiko held her "All that matters is that it shows you who your true friends are, if they can't see past your burden than are they really worth it?"

Naru sniffled as tears started to spill from her eyes "But it hurts," she whispered throwing herself into Ryu's chest "It hurts so much, Ryu-kun, Tuki-chan, all the hate, it presses down on me so much" sobbing she clutched harder to Ryu as he ran his fingers through her crimson-blonde hair and Tukiko rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"It's alright Naru-chan," Tukiko whispered soothingly "just let it out, it's alright, we are here for you." Sobs continued to rack Naru's body for a while before she started hiccupping and lightened her grip on Ryu.

"Thank you guys," she whispered gratefully as her sobs slowed down "I don't know how I would survive without you. You two were always there for me as long as I could remember."

Tukiko and Ryu both smiled at her reassuringly "And we always will Naru, doesn't matter what anyone says, we will always love you, Naru-hime." Ryu swore and Tukiko nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, there is a bowl of ramen waiting for us at Ichiraku's." Tukiko stated and grinned as Naru brightened up immediately.

"Well what are we waiting for than!" She exclaimed happily dragging the pair with surprising strength "We can't keep Ramen waiting! It's blasphemous!"

Ryu and Tukiko laughed as they allowed themselves to be dragged by the jinchuriki unaware of Ebisu standing at the edge of the building looking depressed having heard the entire thing knowing his role in it. His eyebrow rose at the sight of his charge attempting to follow the trio unseen, key word there, _attempt_. It really was sad, I mean really, what ninja uses square boxes with holes cut in front and painted to look like a rock, I also don't think a ninja uses a camouflage in the _opposite_ direction it was intended with the fingers and feet peeking out.

The trio studiously ignored the kid as they made their way to the ramen stand in the hopes that he would leave them alone, unfortunately it didn't work. Ryu sighed as he stared directly at the kid who was failing miserably at using a camouflage sheet to try and blend in with the fence "Come in, sit down and tell us why you're following us." He ordered in a semi frustrated semi bored tone before he entered the stand and sat between the two girls. The kid hesitated for a second before steeling himself and entered the stand.

"I want you to train me." He demanded standing behind the trio as they waited for their orders, arms crossed with an attempt at a stern glare on his face.

"Did you guys hear that!" Naru exclaimed sarcastically "He demands that we train him! Whatever should we do?" Ryu and Tukiko snorted at that as the kid grew furious "and pray thee, _why_ should _we_ train _you_. Especially when you have a bloody fucking _private_ tutor, you know how many academy students would sacrifice their arms and legs for that?" she asked spinning on the stool to face him with a bored expression and her arms folded across her chest and an eyebrow raised "Not to mention you never introduced yourself at any point."

The kid's glare hardened "I am Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson to the Sandaime Hokage!" he declared "I want to become stronger so that I can beat the old man and become Hokage so that everyone will recognize me as Konohamaru not the Honored Grandson!"

The trio paused and stared at the kid in disbelief before Ryu started laughing soon followed by the girls giggling. Konohamaru glared at the three of them growling in frustration "What is so funny!" he demanded in a loud voice stamping his foot on the ground.

"Sorry kid, inside joke," Ryu said calming down "Let's just say we knew someone like that once." Chuckling he faced Konohamaru with a grin on his face "So you want to become strong fast so that you will become Hokage right?" he asked, seeing the kid nod in confirmation he continued "Well, in that case... hell no."

Konohamaru blinked in shock before shouting "Why the hell not!"

"Aside from the chance of being arrested for conspiracy and aiding in the assassination of the Hokage, you would never be able to beat the old man with a mindset like that." Naru explained "Unlike you he doesn't grow strong for selfish reasons, he grows strong for the people that live here in Konoha, he fights to protect, whereas you are trying to destroy."

Konohamaru stood stunned for a few minutes as Naru turned back to her ramen "We aren't unsympathetic though, people can't see through _our_ titles to see the _real_ us," Tukiko commented sadly "Tell ya what, if you can tell us where real strength comes from, we will help you train."

Ryu grinned broadly at the kid "Here's a hint kid, it's close to home." He added cryptically "Your sensei is waiting for you outside kid."

Konohamaru exited to see that Ebisu was indeed standing outside of the stand waiting for him with a forlorn expression "Honored- no Konohamaru-kun please wait here for a minute." He requested before entering the stand himself.

Standing in front of the trio who eyed him either with suspicion, contempt or fingered the hilt of their blade as they waited for him to speak. He surprised them by suddenly bowing to them "I you an apology Uzumaki-san," he stated "I allowed my hatred to overcome my better judgment and that led me to wrong you. Please forgive my ignorance, it will never happen again."

Naru blinked a couple times in shock as she stared at Ebisu before tears started welling up in her eyes. Seeing this Ryu and Tukiko smiled gently as they put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently "That's the first time _anyone_ has apologized to me for treating me like that." She explained sadly to Ebisu who looked confused at first than started to look angry at the fact that no one has ever apologized to her before than realized that he was no different. "Thank you for your apology Ebisu-san, it, it means a lot to me." Naru said gratefully as she melted into Ryu's and Tukiko's embrace.

Ebisu nodded and turned to leave the stand, just before exiting he turned back "If you need it, I can help with your training," he offered with a smile "Just let me know if you need help with something."

Naru had silent tears of happiness streaming down her face as Ebisu left "It looks like people are beginning to realize, eh, Naru-hime." Ryu said gently as he rubbed her back soothingly. "It's about damn time, eh?"

"Got that right," Tukiko inputted happily "Took them long enough though."

They stayed in the stand for another hour as they talked with Ayame and Teuchi who offered their own opinions on the Ebisu event before they decided to head home and get some training in for the day before heading to bed.

OoOoOo

_Dreamscape_

_Ryu was panting as he ran through various dimly lit corridors running past doors searching for the exit while trying to evade his pursuers _'Gotta get out, gotta find the exit_.' He thought hurriedly as he sprinted down a new corridor that suddenly opened up into a large coliseum like opening with a large throne in the center covered by shadows, only the intense golden, slitted, snake-like eyes that told him that someone was sitting there. "Fuck me sideways." Ryu growled out the cruse as he flexed his golden scaled claws getting ready for a fight as his gold colored draconic like wings and tail spread out behind him and his dark yellow eyes with slitted pupils darted around looking for an escape._

_"There is no escape for you," The figure sitting in the chair mocked as several ninja with headbands sporting musical notes fazed into existence surrounding Ryu "I cannot let you leave at this time, not until the experiments are complete anyways, Kukukuku."_

_Golden chakra erupted around Ryu as he let out a massive roar that knocked two of the shinobi surrounding him back "I _will_ get back to them," he vowed "and _no one_ will get in _my_ way!" With that said Ryu leapt at the closest nin with higher than jonin speeds and slashed his claws across the shinobi's chest before leaping into the air and gathering pure chakra into his mouth. 'Doragonton: Megafurea(2)' he intoned before launching a massive beam of pure white energy at the ground. The minute it connected everything went white._

_End Dream_

Ryu let out a strangled cry as he shot up awaking from his dream. Panting he stared at his hands seeing the clawed afterimage of his dream clenching and unclenching his fist as if to make sure it wasn't real.

"Ryu-kun?" Naru questioned sleepily from her spot next to him as both she and Tukiko looked at him in concern "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong himes," he reassured smiling "Just a bad dream, that's all, go back to sleep"

Nodding they let him lie back down before snuggling back up against him drifting back to sleep. Sighing Ryu stared at the ceiling as he thought about the dream '_what the hell was that?_' he thought to himself '_And what the hell was I, it was like I was transformed into something... _draconic_._' A yawn escaped his lips as his eyes started to droop '_I'll deal with it later._' He thought tiredly before slipping off to sleep pushing thoughts of his dreams aside for later analysis.

OoOoOo

_Hisanaga compound, next day._

The trio were lively as usual in the morning as they prepared for the day, each feeling equally nervous and excited about the team placements. Chatting amicably as they made their way to the academy they tried to calm their nerves by joking with each other and remembering some of their screw ups during training. "I still remember the time Ryu-kun first tried to create an explosive tag," Naru said giggling with Tukiko as Ryu grumbled in embarrassment "You looked so cute when you stumbled out of the room covered in residue from the explosion exclaiming how _awesome_ it was."

"Well at least _I_ didn't cause all of the trees to lose their leaves on _somebody's_ first attempt at a wind jutsu." Ryu countered grinning triumphantly as Naru blushed a deep crimson in her own embarrassment and started mumbling something about if someone wasn't distracting her than she would have gotten it the first time. By the time they had gotten to the academy they had fallen silent and walked together in companionable silence together, entering they nodded to Iruka who nodded back and took their usual seats near the back of the class.

By the time nine o' clock rolled around the class was full with the freshly minted genin along with a couple of older ones being cycled into new teams due to unfortunate circumstances. "Alright listen up," Iruka called out and twitched when the class continued to talk, muttering under his breath he made a couple of seals for his 'Ninpo: Akuma Heddo(3)' technique causing his head to swell to large proportions and his voice to take a demonic quality "**SHUT UP BRATS!**"he shouted and surely enough it worked like a charm, like always. "You are all now full genin of the hidden leaf, meaning you are all now representing your village and kage, please act appropriately," scanning the room he smiled when he laid his eyes upon Naru and her friends '_yeah they'll do just fine._'"I am proud to have been your teacher and hope that you do this village proud, now team one is..."

Our favorite trio tuned out the first six of the team allocations until they heard Sasuke's named being called for team 7 "Sakura Haruno," the trio winced at the screech that she unleashed about true love conquering all "and Sai Takeru(4). Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga," Iruka praised Kami that none of them reacted the way Sakura did "Team nine is still in circulation, Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka," he was prevented from continuing due to Ino's whining about Sakura getting paired with Sasuke while she was paired with a tub of lard and a lazy kid "Team 11 is," Iruka grinned when he saw the team then the sensei '_Oh yeah, they will do _just_ fine._'"Naru Uzumaki," the trio perked up "Tukiko Uchiha" Tukiko and Naru exchanged high fives "and Ryu Hisanaga." Iruka and Sasuke managed to block his ears just in time to protect them from the bombshell that was Naru.

"OH HELL YES." She shouted in excitement as both she and Tukiko glomped Ryu who was laughing along with them as everyone who didn't block their ears were temporarily deaf.

OoOoOo

_Hokage's Office_

Sarutobi ginned and shook his head as he attacked his paperwork once more with renewed vigor.

OoOoOo

_Unknown Location_

The figure with ice-blue, crimson flecked eyes blinked "Did you hear that?" he asked in confusion looking around as the nin around him nodded "What the _hell_ was it?"

OoOoOo

_Opposite Side of the World_

Jiraiya blinked as he looked around '_Must of been nothing_' he thought with a shrug before turning back to the group of naked ladies in the hot spring giggling perversely.

OoOoOo

_Classroom_

Iruka shook his head with a grin and continued the assignments once the deafness worn off smiling at the sight of Naru and Tukiko latched on to Ryu's arms as he smiled sheepishly to Iruka. "Your sensei will come and pick you up after lunch, good luck and train hard." Iruka said dismissing them '_I wonder what Anko is doing?_' Iruka wondered as he left the academy with a skip in his step.

After a lunch at Ichiraku's with Sasuke who was using one of Ryu's Bodai Ten'i seal to hide himself from his fangirls. After revealing the new level of their relationship to Sasuke who after offering his congratulation threatened Ryu with a fate worse than Itachi's If he hurt either of them. After lunch they entered the classroom once more to wait for their sensei. About a half hour later a purple haired, black eyed female jonin wearing ANBU-style armor with a katana over one shoulder standing around 5'5" "Team eleven your with me, meet me one the roof in five." She said before shunshining out of the classroom, following by more conventional means, i.e. stairs, they found their new sensei leaning against the railing her arms folded across her chest with a slight grin on her face as they sat in front of her. "So you're the pranksters the Iruka-san talks about at the bars," she stated smiling wider with a twinkle in her eyes "How about we start by introducing ourselves, our likes, dislikes, dreams, the works. I'll start, My name is Uzuki Yugao, I like my boyfriend Hayate-kun, sword training and chocolate. I dislike perverts, rapists and snakes. My dream is to marry Hayate-kun. You're up red." She said pointing to Naru who grinned and adjusted her hai-ate.

"The name is Naru Uzumaki and I like ramen, training, Tuki-chan and Ryu-kun, I dislike the time it takes for ramen to cool, arrogant people who believe their better than everyone else and people who can't see past the surface, I have two dreams, first become Hokage to protect the happiness in the village, and I want to marry Ryu-kun and Tuki-chan." She ended blushing brightly as Yugao gave a short laugh before pointing to Tukiko to introduce herself.

"I am Tukiko Uchiha and my likes include reading, training, Naru-chan and Ryu-kun. I hate the copying abilities of the Sharingan as they are only a shortcut to true strength and can never measure up to hard work. My only dream right now is to marry Ryu-kun and Naru-chan." Tukiko said slightly embarrassed at the end.

Grinning Ryu spoke up while resting his elbows on his knees and leaned forward "Ryu Hisanaga is my name and I _really_ like my himes here and swords along with training. My dislikes are arrogance, traitors and ignorance including my own. Like Naru-hime here I have two dreams, one is to become a Seal Master that can rival the Yondaime and second to marry my himes and have a lot of kids that would probably run me ragged." He said chucking at the end as Naru and Tukiko both had vacant looks and smiles.

Yugao chuckled at the three as she stood up straight "Alright, now it's time for your _real_ genin exam. The first was only to weed out the ones that _really_ weren't suited to being a ninja, _however_, this test _will_ be a lot harder as the dropout rate is 66%." She elaborated grinning at their shocked turned awed expression. "Meet me in one hour at training ground twelve for your test, be sure to be ready." She ordered before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well shit." Ryu said summing up the trio's feelings at that point before they stood up and leapt off to prepare for the coming exam.

OoOoOo

_Training Ground 12_

Yugao was waiting for them as they entered to field that was loosely covered with rocks with a pond and a decent sized wooded area. "Good, you're on time with minutes to spare," She complimented the trio as they stood in front of her, pulling out a pair of bells she held them out in front of them "These are you objectives," she explained as she tied them to her waist "You have until the sun sets to complete this objective, the one who does _not_ obtain a bell will be sent _back_ to the academy."

Ryu narrowed his eyes as both Tukiko and Naru stiffened his brain was working overtime in an instant '_What that can't be right, all genin teams are four people, three genin one jonin, so why saw that the person who doesn't get the bell goes back to the academy?_' he thought suddenly his eyes widened '_That's it, she wants us to find out if we can work as a team under similar circumstances._' Gritting his teeth he subtly signaled the other two to separate than meet with him after. Seeing them nod a miniscule fraction he tensed himself.

Seeing them ready Yugao offered them one last piece of advice "Come at me with the intent to kill or you will never succeed, begin!" the minute the words left her mouth the genin vanished. '_Not bad,_' she thought '_their suppressing their Chakra quite well (heh), guess it's to be expected from pranksters._'

Deep inside the tree line Ryu was explaining the test meaning to the girls as Naru's Kage Bunshins kept a lookout for their sensei "So your saying that the point is to make sure we can work together no matter what?" Tukiko asked in confirmation.

Nodding Ryu pulled out a couple sealing tags "And I have a plan," he said grinning "These are seals for the 'Fuinjutsu: Shintai Kousoko'(5), it will restrict all movements for a period of time, it's not perfected so it won't last forever. Who will be the bait to give the others time to plant the seals?"

"I will," Naru volunteered "With my Kage Bunshins I can hold out a lot longer than you guys while giving cover at the same time."

Ryu and Tukiko shared a glance before nodding in agreement "Alright, just be safe won't you?" Tukiko pleaded "This is a _jonin_ after all."

Naru flashed her fox-like grin at the two "Don't worry I'll be playing it safe." She reassured Tukiko giving her a brief hug before melding with the forest and disappearing.

Yugao sighed as she eyed the tree line '_Their planning something, could they have already figured out the purpose of the exam?_' she wondered to herself as she started to move forward when a massive chakra spike stopped her dead in her tracks '_Holy Fucking SHIT! How in the _HELL_ does a genin have this much chakra!?_'

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naru cried out creating easily 150 clones if not more, each of them had a fox-like grin on their faces and their wakazashi's in their hands ready to go "Ready Yugao-sensei?" Naru asked slightly mockingly "'Cause here we come!"

"Well shit." The purple haired jonin stated before launching herself back while drawing her katana at the same time "Well come on than!"

Naru's Kage Bunshins(NKB) began to circle the jonin as they attacked in random variables unable to land a hit as Yugao dodge and weaved her way through the attacking clones lashing out with her katana as she passed each clone.

Gritting her teeth Yugao planted her katana in the ground and flashed through some hand seals "Suiton: Suishoha(6)" she intoned before her chest swelled up (Not like that you fucking pervs) and spat out a large torrent of water that destroying the clones in the surrounding area. Grinning Yugao pulled her katana out of the ground "Now that's much better." She said before her danger senses flashed, jumping to the side she narrowly avoided Ryu planting a seal tag on her back.

"Shit." He growled as he put the tag away and drew Tenryu and held it parallel to the ground with his legs spread out and the finger tips of his left hand resting on the blade itself "Naru! Back me up!"

"Hai!" she confirmed as she started flashing through some seals "Fuuton: Kaze Ya(7)" she intoned before inhaling and sharply exhaling several transparent arrows of wind.

Cursing Yugao jumped out of the way of the arrows only for Ryu to charge at her clashing blades with his sensei "Hey sensei, you know what the swordsman's greatest weakness is?" Ryu asked seeing her skeptical look he grinned viciously. "They don't use their body." Lashing out with his fist he caught Yugao by complete surprise and managed to land the blow and leap back out of the way of Naru's 'Fuuton: Kaze Kunai'(8).

Yugao grunted as the kunai embedded in her skin before she poofed away reveling a log "Fucking 'Kawamari'." Naru cursed as she and Ryu stood back-to-back looking for Yugao.

In the tree line Yugao appraised the pair '_Good idea going back to back, but where is Tukiko-san?_' She wondered before shrugging '_Best deal with those two first._' Sheathing her katana she flashed through a couple of handseals before whispering "Suiton: Mizu Bunshin(9)" causing the water to rise up around the pair and form into copies of their sensei.

"Oh, fuck me." Ryu moaned before he saw half of the clone flash through handseals and the other half move to attack "Oh fuck me sideways!" Leaping he and Naru barely managed to avoid several blasts of water but were immediately set upon by the clones that leapt to engage them. Narrowing his eyes Ryu blocked the sword of one clone while he lashed out with his foot destroying another in a round house kick, using the momentum he spun around the clone he was blocking and punched it in the back of the head before slashing his sword against another's throat.

Naru was leaping above clones using her agility to surprise them by attacking from odd and unusual angles flicking her hand out she embedded several shuriken into a clone before using another as a footstool to leap off of, throwing her wakazashi at the clone she just leapt off of she flashed through some seals before shouting "Fuuton: Kamaitachi!(10)" before thrusting her hand out and sending a massive whirlwind at the clones destroying them.

Landing she recovered he sword as Ryu finished the last of his clones off inhaling through her nose she caught their sensei's sent and threw a barrage of shuriken causing Yugao to abandon the position only to be met by Ryu who just finished a set of handseals "Raiton: Kougeki Boreto"(11) he intoned thrusting out his palm and launching a bolt of lightning slamming into their sensei.

Just as she was recovering Tukiko suddenly appeared and slapped a seal on her arm causing her joints to freeze up making her unable to do anything as Tukiko gathered the bells and rejoined the others high-fiving them "Very well done, mind releasing me now?" She asked but before they could do anything the weight in her arms vanished causing her to blink in confusion and look at the oddly as she stood up.

Ryu chuckled as he scratched behind his ear "The seal isn't finished yet so it doesn't last very long unfortunately." He explained sheepishly.

Blinking Yugao stared at him "You made this?" She asked in confirmation, a nod, "Fuck, let me know when you're done, I know tons of ANBU who would give an arm and a leg for a seal like this, even incomplete." She praised causing Ryu to blush "Now who gets the bells?" She asked turning serious.

The three look at each other and nodded before Tukiko tossed the bells down surprising Yugao "None of us, we're a team, if one goes back to the academy, than we all go back to the academy." Naru said with conviction.

"Besides, Iruka-sensei would give us a sensei just so that he doesn't have to put up with us again." Tukiko joked giggling as Ryu smirked broadly.

It started off as a giggle but soon Yugao was holding her sides in full-blown laughter as the trio looked at her uncertainly wondering if they should call the nice men dressed in white to take her away for 'help'. Calming down Yugao smiled at them "Congratulations, you are the first to pass the bell test that Kakashi Hatake created to test for teamwork." She said as the trio stared gob smacked for a minute before they started smiling.

"We did it!" Naru shouted glomping the other two to the ground as they laughed hugging her and Yugao looked on in amusement for a minute letting them celebrate before clearing her throat calling attention to herself.

"Yes you have passed, you are now team 11, meet me here tomorrow at 6 o'clock to start your training." She ordered with a grin "Now get out of here I have to report this to the Hokage."

Ryu turned to the girls and grinned "well himes, how about we go to Ichiraku's to celebrate?" he asked causing Naru to glomp him again and Tukiko to laugh at her antics.

OoOoOo

_Hokage's Tower_

Yugao arrived in a swirl of leaves at the Hokage's office still wearing the grin "Proud to report Team 11's success Hokage-sama." She reported shocking Kakashi as the other Jonins looked on curiously "And they passed the bell test with flying colors to." She added causing the other jonin to drop their jaws in shock.

"They passed my test?" Kakashi asked finally recovering from his shock, a nod and a wider grin from Yugao "Holy shit, I knew they had good teamwork, but this is beyond anything I thought they had."

The elder Sarutobi chuckled as he surveyed the reactions "Good to hear Yugao-san, anything else?" he asked pleasantly.

"Just that they are all prodigies in their own right," she said "Naru-san's massive chakra reserves and her skill with Fuuton jutsus is downright scary, she made over a hundred shadow clones and still had plenty of chakra to spare, Ryu-san created a seal that completely restricts movement for a short period of time, and Tukiko-san managed to sneak up on me while I was recovering from a nasty shock using a genjutsu to cloak herself."

By this time it should be assumed that everyone was significantly shocked to say the least, I mean who wouldn't be, you expect to hear stuff like creating over a hundred Kage Bunshins from a jonin that has train for a hundred years started the minute he or she left the womb, not a bloody genin, the only ones _not_ in a state of near apoplexy was the Hokage, Yugao(obviously) and Kakashi who taught her the technique.

"Thank you Yugao-san," The Hokage said with a smile "You may go now."

Bowing Yugao left via shunshin as Kakashi started laughing at everyone's shocked expression.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Timeskips(Yeah I'm cheating) and the Mission to Wave.

OoOoOo

Translations/Explanations

1- Tenryu: Heavenly Dragon

2- Doragonton: Megafurea: Dragon Release: Mega Flare- S-class technique, will be explained fully later on in the story

3- Ninpo: Akuma Heddo: Ninja Art: Demon Head

4- Made up last name

5- Fuinjutsu: Shintai Kousoko: Sealing Art: New Style Seal

6- Suiton: Suishoha: Water Release: Water Colliding Wave- B-rank technique: User summons a large body of water from their body then sends it out forcefully at the enemy, can be used as set up for other techniques.

7- Fuuton: Kaze Ya: Wind Release: Wind Arrow- C-rank technique: User inhales and molds the air into several or a single arrow of wind that is than exhaled at high speeds, its transparency makes it hard to dodge.

8- Fuuton: Kaze Kunai: Wind Release: Wind Kunai- C-rank: Self explanatory

9- Suiton: Mizu Bunshin: Water Release: Water Clone- Creates a solid clone out of water that is 1/10 the strength of the original and is dispersed with one hit, also cannot travel to far from the user.(Kakashi said that in the canon verse when he was captured by Zabuza)

10- Fuuton: Kamaitachi: Wind Release: Cutting Whirlwind- C-rank, can be used without handseals by having a focusing weapon i.e. Fans

11- Raiton: Kougeki Boreto: Lightning Release: Offensive Bolt- C-rank technique that launches a bolt of lightning chakra at the opponent.


	4. Chapter 3: Mission to Nami

_Finally_ got this chapter DONE! Meant to finish last week but my stupid life got in the way (aka, I was procrastinating)

A big thanks goes out to Patriot-112 who has been helping me out a lot recently by letting me bounce ideas off of him along with providing OCs for my use, If you haven't already check out his fics Nation of Ice(Gundam Seed) and Narumi and the Ookamikaze(Naruto)

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

I do not own Naruto... If I did I would be living in California and pay to have winter outlawed, I hate the cold. I also do not own squad 13, they belong to Patriot-112 so ask him for permission, not me. I do own Ryu Hisanaga, Tukiko Uchiha and this version of Fem-Naru. (Turns to a group of lawyers) There, Happy now?

(Lawyers start putting away the class action lawsuit grumbling)Head Lawyer: We are not, but our client is.

Me: Get out before I sue you for trespassing... Shit (Runs away from the Lawyer swarm offering premium rates and discounts.)

Chapter Three: Mission to Wave

_Konoha Forest (Two months after Graduation)_

A small shadow was darting between trees unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching it from the shadows above as it itself prowled for its own prey.

"_Target in sight moving east,_" A male voice said over the radio as a shadow followed the prowling hunter "_Kitsune, Hawk are you in position?_"

"_Kitsune ready and waiting._" A female voice said impatiently

"_Taka is in position,_" another female voice confirmed patiently "_Neko, permission to engage target?_"

"_Permission granted, let's finish this quickly,_" A bored voice agreed "_My legs are starting to fall asleep._"

The hunting shadow was about to leap out at its unsuspecting prey when its own danger sense's went wild and dived out of the way just in time as the male shadow lunged at the hunter causing the hunter to reveal itself as a brown furred cat with a pink ribbon on its right ear. The male grunted as he came in contact with the ground but quickly recovered and grabbed at the cat a couple of more times before the feline managed to give him one final slip and dashed right to where the impatient female shadow was waiting and grabbed at the said cat only for the cat to slash at the offending arms causing the shadow to recoil and hiss in pain.

Making one last attempt for freedom the cat tried to lose its pursuers through the forest only to feel a hand grab its scruff and throw it into a nearby cage and close the cage door on the cat. Smiling triumphantly Tukiko click on her radio "Target captured and confirmed to be the Fire Daimyo's wife's pet Tora." She reported to Yugao over the radio.

"_Understood, meet the three of you at the tower._" Came Yugao's reply as Ryu and Naru, who was nursing the cuts on her arms, joined Tukiko and started making their way to the tower.

"I want to kill that cat." Naru growled glaring at Tora "I'll be doing all future and current genins a favor by doing so."

"But if you do that then we don't get paid," Ryu comment trying to calm Naru down as he carried the cage and Tukiko healed Naru's arms "As much as I would like to, I like getting paid more."

Naru sighed and sent one last glare at the cat as they entered the tower and handed Tora over to the over affectionate Lady Shimji to which Naru grinned viciously as Tora had the life squeezed out of him '_Revenge, however indirect ,is sweet._' She thought in glee as Tukiko and Ryu looked at her oddly as she started crackling in laughter.

Entering the mission office they met up with Yugao and stood in front of the Hokage and nodded to the other Jonin Sensei that was in the room with his squad, the Jonin was about 5'12" with red shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail and had yellow/brown eyes wearing the standard Jonin uniform with a red flack vest, shinobi sandals and had his Hai-ate around his forehead and a ninjato on his back. His students were about a year older than her own team, the one closest to them was about 5'3" with black hair pulled into a wolf-style tail, he had slightly odd eyes being Brown around the iris and grey near the edge, like Ryu he had woodland cameo pants along with a tan shirt under his black flak vest, green arm guards with fingerless black gloves and Black Shinobi sandals with tan leggings, his Hai-ate was tied around his forehead on a white cloth and had a pair of sais at his waist along with a bo-staff on his back. The next one was a female around 4'7" with ice blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair with a falcon clip on the left side. She wore a green short-sleeved shirt over top of a fishnet shirt and had green wrist-bands. She had a black combat skirt over knee length skin-tight shorts, she had her crimson clothed Hai-ate around her neck and had dual tanto's and a medical pack on her waist. The last genin was 5' even in height and wore a grey bandana with blond hair with hazel streaks peeking out. For clothing he wore a grey T-shit covered by a black leather jacket zipped up the majority of the way with black cargo pants and green shinobi sandals with black leggings and had his black clothed Hai-ate around his waist and a Kusarigama attached to his waist.

"Hachi-nii-san!" Naru cried out excitedly upon seeing the second jonin in the room.

Said Jonin brightened upon seeing Naru "Hello Naru-chan," he greeted brightly "Congratulations on becoming a genin." Hachi Tachibana was one of Naru's old guards along with Kakashi but had left ANBU a year ago to take on a genin team when one of the senseis that was supposed to take one died during the mission. He had later introduced himself to the trio and had befriended them, more in particular befriended Naru. Unknown to the group he had made several attempts along with Kakashi to adopt Naru after the Yondaime, of whom he was a large admirer, sealed the Kyuubi away into Naru. "How are you liking life as Shinobi so far?" he asked pleasantly.

"If we have to chase that thrice damned cat one more time I will kill it." Naru swore with a visible eyebrow twitch as Hachi and his team laughed.

"I can't believe that the cat is still alive," the one with the bo-staff and sais commented with a sigh "I'm Sojiro Matsutani by the way."

"I'm Kiyone Shima and this is Kousaka Tanaka." The female introduced brightly gesturing to the final male of the squad.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Naru Uzumaki" Naru said grinning brightly and gestured to the others "These are My teammates Tukiko Uchiha and Ryu Hisanaga and our Sensei Yugao Uzuki."

The Hokage coughed lightly calling every ones attention to him "I take it that your team is here for a mission as well Yugao-san?" he asked politely.

"Hai Hokage-sama," she replied curtly "I was hoping we could get a C-ranked for my team, I believe they are ready and they do have the necessary amount of D-ranks under their belt as well."

The aged kage hummed in agreement "It turns out that Hachi-san came here for that very reason as well, unfortunately we only have a single C-rank available for Genins." Sarutobi said pensively.

Hachi gave a discreet cough into his hand "If our genin don't mind how about we do a joint mission with our teams and split the pay." He suggested "It would give the chance for Yugao-san's team to gain some experience while working with a more experienced team."

Yugao nodded in agreement "What do you guys think?" she asked politely although she could already guess at their answer.

"I think it's a good idea," Ryu said answering for the trio "besides we'll go crazy if we have to do anymore chores."

"We're fine with it." Kiyone agreed "Besides I'm getting tired of just having boys to talk to."

"I don't know about that Kiyone-chan, you seem _quite_ happy when talking to Kousaka." Sojiro said deviously causing his to teammates to blush furiously and look away from each other as he laughed.

Sarutobi chuckled as he watched the three teens interact "Very well than, Teams 11 and 13 I have a C-ranked escort and bodyguard mission to Nami no Kuni(1) for you." He declared causing all of them to straighten themselves "You are to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to Nami and guard him until the bridge he is constructing is completed, send him in."

A few seconds later a noticeably drunk man walked in, he stood around 5'8" and had simple hair and black eye and wore simple clothing with a towel around his neck with a sake bottle in his hand "What this?" he asked incredulously peering at the group "I ask for a squad of ninja's and all I get are some snot nosed brats!"

He brought the sake bottle up to take a swig only to have six different kunais thrown at him with to landing on either side of his head, two shattered the sake bottle and two landed far too close to his privates than comfortable casing him to sweat in fear. "You should feel lucky that you are getting _two_ squads for the price of one." Tukiko stated coldly "Besides our senseis are jonin and would be able to handle anything we cannot."

The two senseis smirked at each other at the bridge builders shock as he collected himself "R-right, The name is Tazuna the super bridge builder, I expect you all to be ready to give your lives in my defence." He said off handily.

"Okay Team 11 meet me tomorrow at nine a.m. at the main gate." Yugao said formally dismissing her team as Hachi did the same before the two jonins left via shunshin with their students saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways.

OoOoOo

_Hisanaga Main Compound_

Ryu's eyes were intent as he worked steadily in his seal workshop working on his latest seal, he needed a protection seal for a jutsu he was working on and it was slow going. As his hand slowly drew the symbols on a slip of paper his mind was completely focused on the task so much he didn't notice Naru and Tukiko enter the room and stand in the doorway watching him in their sleeping clothes, smiles on their faces.

Groaning he set the brush down and leant back to rub his eyes when two pairs of arms encircled him gently "Hey, himes." He greeted with a smile kissing them both. "Is it time for bed already?"

"Yes it is Ryu-kun," Naru confirmed with a grin at how lost he can get in his seals and looked at the seal he was making "What's this one for?"

Ryu grinned as he started cleaning the workbench carefully placing his seal on a drying rack "It's called 'Kami Hogo(2)'," he explained "It's for that jutsu I'm developing."

"Well I think you have done enough Ryu-kun." Tukiko stated as she and Naru led Ryu from the room "We've got a mission tomorrow and we can't have you falling asleep in the middle of it... _again._"

Laughing the trio made their way to the bedroom to get some rest for the next day.

OoOoOo

_Konoha Main Gate, Following Morning_

Team eleven arrived a half an hour earlier than agreed upon and were using the spare time they had to check their storage scrolls to make sure they had everything. After they did they they sat under a nearby tree and waited for the other while Naru and Tukiko leaned on Ryu's shoulders and closed their eyes for a bit while he read a book on seals, the only clue to the authors identity were the M.N. initials on the front cover under the title 'Advanced Seal Theory: Mixing Seals and Elements'.

They continued to relax as team 13 showed up and waved in greeting as they did their own mission preparations before Kiyone settled onto the bench with Kousaka beside her causing both of them to blush as Sojiro continued to tease them while Team eleven looked on amused. Shortly after the two senseis arrived with the client and they hit the road making their way to Nami. A couple of hours into the trip both teams were quick to notice the puddle of water that was on the side of the road as it was a warm day and there had been no rain that week, sharing a quick glance with their respective senseis they continued on acting completely oblivious to the genjutsu.

Once they passed the puddle a couple of meters two figures arose out of it, both were obviously related with the same spiky black hair, black eyes and they both wore matching cloaks and rebreather masks as well as a gauntlet on the hand facing the other brother brother with a serrated chain between them attached to the gauntlets. Moving quickly the pair looped their chains around the two jonins and pulled the chain in opposite directions shredding the jonins to shreds. Turning to the genins they expected to see them shaking in fear and were shocked when they saw the two teams of genins smirking with their weapons drawn.

Naru and Ryu both charged the nin on the left, Sojiro and Kousaka took the ninja on the right while Tukiko and Kiyone guarded Tazuna. Ducking low Ryu drew out his dual chokakus and slashed and the chain links severing them while Naru leapt over Ryu and delivered a dropkick to the face of their opponent causing him to stagger backwards dazed. Making full use of the opening Ryu quickly tossed a weighted end of his ninja wire to Naru and they quickly subdued their opponent by knocking him in the temple with the hilt of Ryu's chokaku and hogtying him.

Kousaka quickly drew out his kusarigama and started spinning his weighted end as Sojiro rushed in with his Bo-staff, he quickly thrusted the end at the enemy causing him to jerk back to avoid being speared in the solar plexus. Following him Sojiro spun his staff before jerking the staff in a low sweeping manner forcing his opponent to jump only to meet the weighted end of Kousaka's kusarigama in the face breaking his nose and making him fall into Sojiro's upwards sweep knocking him on the chin sending him to dreamland.

Smirking Sojiro planted his foot on the chest of his enemy and rested his staff on his shoulder as he watched Ryu and Naru finish hogtying their captive before he heard a clapping from the tree line turning everyone saw Yugao leaning against a tree with an approving look on her face as Hachi was sitting on a branch above Yugao leaning against the tree clapping. "Good job everyone," Yugao said "Do you want to interrogate the nuke-nins(3) or the client Hachi-san?"

"I'll take the nins," Hachi decided "been meaning to teach my squad field interrogation anyways." With a nod he gathered up the two ninjas and led his team away into the tree line as Yugao turned to a nervous client with a raised eyebrow.

"So Tazuna-san," Yugao started "Anything you would like to say too us?"

Tazuna sighed in defeat as he wiped his brow and started explaining how Nami was being controlled by a business tycoon named Gato who had shady ties and used intimidation tactics to assert his control and used Nami's isolation to his advantage by jacking up prices for food to the point where most can't afford it, Tazuna and his crew had started building a bridge so that they don't have to rely on Gato's Shipping Industry thus reducing prices and improving the standard of living for everyone, however Gato had quickly caught onto their plan and threatened them to stop so it was decided that we would pool all of their money together to afford a group of shinobi for defense against Gato's thugs "I had no idea that he would have hired rouge ninjas though, all we could afford was the C-rank mission though."

Yugao frowned in thought as she processed the information that she received from Tazuna '_This mission has upgraded to at least B-rank possibly even A-ranked._' She mused as she looked at her students reactions, each of them looked determined to see it through. Before she could ask however Hachi and His team returned with Hachi's team looking ill from the interrogation. "What did you find out?" She questioned as Hachi stepped up beside her.

"They are a part of a team lead by Zabuza Momochi hired by Gato to kill the old man there." Hachi reported "My team already has decided to continue."

Yugao sighed and rubbed her forehead "We pretty much got the same from the old man, although he didn't know about Zabuza however, apparently Gato had been tightly controlling all imports to Nami resulting in starvation of the populous," she explained quietly "My guess is that my team will want to go through the mission as well." She sighed once more as she turned back to her charges "This mission has been bumped up to A-rank," she informed them seriously "We have one of two options; move forward with an extremely high chance of meeting A-ranked Nuke-nins, or, we can return to Konoha and call this mission a bust on faulty information from the client." After sending a brief glare to Tazuna who had the sense to look ashamed she appraised her three genins observing their reactions and their decision making process.

"I think we should continue forward with this," Naru declared with a determined look on her face "These people need our help."

"But there is the possibility that there will be more than one A-ranked nin," Tukiko pointed out "Are we really ready for this? I mean we will be facing off against the 'Demon of the Mist' Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen."

Ryu remained silent as the two girls continued to point out various facts calmly for both sides. Frowning he considered the others as he squatted down; their sensei was impassive with the practiced calm of ANBU training as she watched the three of them her thoughts unreadable on her face, Hachi was keeping an eye on the surrounding area anxiously awaiting for the other team to make their decision so the they could get on with the mission, Team 13 were visibly nervous with Sojiro impatiently bouncing from on foot to another as Kiyone kept checking her medical supplies and weapons to make sure that everything was there sneaking the occasional peek to Kousaka who was pacing back and forth keeping an eye out for anyone approaching as he also snuck a couple of peeks at Kiyone when she wasn't looking.

Sighing he sat back and looked at his two teammates/girlfriends, Naru looked slightly nervous with her subtle twitches and the slight indentation on her cheek that show that she was biting it, her eyes on the other hand were completely determined and focused in the present. Tukiko was obviously concerned as her eyes continually darted between Naru and Ryu biting her lip nervously but remained steady and clear headed using her nervousness as a guide to what the dangers are rather than letting them control her. "The way I see it," Ryu began calling the two girls attention to him "There are a few things that we need to consider here. First this mission is now an A-ranked with a strong chance of facing Zabuza Momochi and maybe even more than just him. Second, we have yet to back down from a mission or opponent yet, although this one _is_ beyond our league we have our sensei, Team 13 and Hachi-sensei on our side plus a few surprises of our own. Third, If we do not help than Team 13 will be finishing this mission solo making it much harder for them _and_ Nami is falling into an economic depression with the people most likely giving up any hope for survival," He stood up at that point and rolled his neck to work out the kinks "So I see that it is our duty as Konoha shinobi to continue on with this mission because those that abandon the mission are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are less than trash, and I for one don't want to be known for abandoning the mission _and_ my comrades." He stated with a large grin that the girls returned as the two jonins raised an eyebrow at his pep talk.

"So there is our answer sensei," Naru stated proudly "Team 11 wishes to continue on with the mission."

Yugao chuckled as she shook her head at her students "Very well than, this mission will continue as planned."

OoOoOo

_Unknown Location_

"Your ninja's failed Zabuza," a midget of a man stated as glared at larger person reclined on a couch lazily "I'm starting to wonder if you can even kill a simple old man."

Anything else that he was going to say was cut off when a massive Zanbato appeared right next to his head "It's only a minor setback," Zabuza rumbled as he held the massive sword in one hand "My Kubikiri Bocho(4) will make short work of whatever bodyguards that old man hired."

Gato snarled at Zabuza before turning away "Make sure you get the job done right or I won't pay you anything."

Zabuza only snorted as he stood and disappeared in a swirl of water.

OoOoOo

"We'll be able to see the bridge soon." Tazuna whispered loud enough for everyone to hear as they ghosted along the waters that surrounded the Island nation of Nami through a thick mist "It's my pride and joy, the largest bridge in the Elemental Nations and the best hope for Nami."

When they finally saw the bridge through the mist Sojiro let out a low whistle of appreciation that caused Tazuna to beam in pride "Now that's a bridge." He murmured as they passed by.

"Can you please keep it down," the boatman asked plaintively "Gato has patrols running along the coast and I do not want to get caught."

Once they had finally got to shore they continued on in silence with all of the ninja on alert for anything out of the ordinary. They were like this for about an hour when Naru suddenly flung out a kunai at a clump of bushes, everyone was tense for a second when a white rabbit suddenly popped out obviously shaken and afraid causing some of the shinobi to relax. The jonins however went on further alert 'A white hare?' Yugao thought in confusion 'I thought they were supposed to be brown in the summer, unless...'"Everyone! HIT THE DIRT!".

Yugao warning came just in time as the genins ducked with Ryu pushing Naru and Tukiko down and covering them as Kousaka did the same with Kiyone and Sojiro dragged Tazuna down to the dirt just before a Massive Zanbato spiralled overhead colliding with a tree and sticking there with Zabuza appearing himself a couple of seconds later appearing on the hilt of his sword his back to them but his head turned to face them.

"Well, well," Hachi drawled drawing his ninjato as Yugao drew her katana "Looks like the big boss Zabuza has finally appeared."

"Oh? So you know me? Can't say I know either of you." Zabuza sneered "How 'bout you just hand the old man over to me and go along your way."

"Sorry," Yugao apologised sarcastically "Can't really let our pay check get killed now can we, Genin defend the client and stay back, we will handle this one."

The genins immediately set up a triangular formation around Tazuna with Ryu and Sojiro on point, Naru and Kousaka behind them and Tukiko and Kiyone at the back. Chuckling Zabuza grabbed the hilt of his sword and disappeared reappearing on top of a lake with on hand in the air and the other in a half Tora seal "Observe the greatest of the ninja arts 'Suiton: Kirigakure'(5)" he intoned as extremely think mist descended onto the area blocking all view.

It remained that way for a minute until Zabuza started pouring out the Killing Intent(KI from now on) causing the genins to blanch in fear while the jonins remained unaffected by it. "Heart, Liver, Lung, Spine, Jugular, Collarbone, Brain." Zabuza recited his voice coming from everywhere "These are all the 'one-hit kill' points in the body, the question is, which one do I chose?"

'This is intense,' Naru thought as she gripped the handle of her wakazashi tighter 'This feeling he _really_ wants to kill us, do we really stand a chance?'

"Relax you guys," Hachi called out calmly "We won't let our comrade's die, it causes too much paperwork." Despite the severity of the situation everyone couldn't help but let out a snort at that statement as the genins calmed down and relaxed slightly.

Frowning from his position in the mist Zabuza couldn't help but be impressed with how easily the jonin eliminated the fear that was building up in the genins 'I better end this now,' he thought as he made his move.

Yugao's eyes darted everywhere searching out for her opponent through the thick mist while Hachi calmed the genin down when Zabuza suddenly started laughing "Won't _allow_ them to die?" he mocked as he appeared in the center of the genins formation his zanbato in the perfect position to kill all of them in a single swing.

Gasping Yugao dashed forward alongside Hachi to try to prevent the death of their genins when Ryu struck first by quickly launched a mule kick surprising Zabuza with his instant reaction and causing him to collapse into a pool of water "FUCK!" he swore "Mizu Bunshin(6)!"

'Okay, that surprised me.' Zabuza admitted to himself as he created a couple more Bunshins 'I need to stop underestimating my opponents.' Sending out his clones he had them circle the jonin deciding to have deal with the biggest threat first.

Cursing Yugao slashed a water clone that had attempted to skewer her from behind. Standing back to back with Hachi they started cutting their way through the clones easily only for Yugao to receive a vicious kick from the real Zabuza while a distracted Hachi received the same treatment from a clone when he whipped his head around at Yugao shout of pain. Both landing in the water they tried to get out only to find the water hampering their movements more than usual "Suiton: Suirou(7)" Zabuza intoned as he and a clone appeared above their prisoners with an unseen smirk on his bandaged face. Now that he had removed the biggest threat he turned his gaze to the genins that had shocked looks on their faces "Now than, I believe it's time to take out the trash."

All six genins gulped at his words as a pair of Mizu Bunshins appeared taking the form of Zabuza. "Run dammit!" Yugao shouted desperately "Your no match for him! The Bunshins will lose integrity the further you get away from here!"

"Like hell we will abandon you sensei," Naru declared vehemently "Don't you remember our motto? 'Those who abandon their friends are trash.'"

Sojiro smirked as he eyed the bunshin in front of his team "Can you guys handle your clone?" he asked.

"Don't worry, we got it." Tukiko assured as she and her teammates drew their weapons with Ryu pulling out his tonfa's "Just worry about your own eyebrowless wonder clone."

Zabuza's eye twitched at her statement "You know something," he said something "I hate genins like you, thinking that this is all a game, no blood on your hands, to me you only become a ninja when you have actually bloodied your hands. That was my favorite part about Kirigakure's old genin exam, you had to kill one of your own teammates to become a genin."

Both teams gasped at the revelation fighting down the urge to vomit, having to kill the people you've been with for six years, that just sick "And you know something else?" he continued reviling in the fear that the genins produced "I killed the entire graduating class, when I was nine!"

The genins visibly blanched at the revelation that he made as the clones approached, Seeing the threat approach Ryu forced his fear away and stood between Zabuza's clones and his teammates standing in a boxing stance. Zabuza chuckled as he saw this and had to admit to himself that the kid was certainly impressive for his age and silently applauded him as this action made the other genins pull themselves together "Naru, Tukiko, formation Gamma." He whispered and received nods of confirmation as they took their stances "GO!"

Charging the clone Ryu began his assault as he fought with the clone desperately trying to hold his own long enough for the girls to get ready for their attack, ducking under the slash he let out a yelp of pain as the clones foot connected with his chest flinging him back crashing into the girls who were approaching from behind him in the hopes of catching the clone by surprise. Landing in a heap Ryu groaned as he slowly stood up nursing his abused chest, Taking a quick glimpse over to the girls he saw they were in much better shape than him and a quick glance to team 13 told him that they were somewhat okay for the time being. Watching the clone he quickly assessed the situation 'He's stronger, faster, more experience, more knowledgeable, so how do we beat the _BLOODY GODAMN CLONE_,' he shouted to himself when a sudden though hit him "Naru, Tukiko, buy me some time, I'm using _that_!" he shouted both of them nodded. as they took off.

Pulling out a pair of Sealing tags he quickly placed them on his forearms and formed a couple of handseals "Fuinjutsu: Kami Hogo," he intoned causing the seals to flash white before melting into his body. Forming some more handseals at a quick pace he prayed to every deity that he could think of that it would work he finished with the 'Ox' seal and intoned "Kinraiton: Raiinparusu(8)".

What happened next can only be described as literally shocking as sparks started fly off of Ryu's body before he vanish with a sparking sound only to reappear behind the clone that his teammates were face smashing it with a massive kick to the back of the head before disappearing and reappearing behind the clone facing team 13 dispelling that one, Gritting his teeth Ryu could feel that his chakra stores were about to fail, so he channeled his remaining chakra and form some handseals channeling the last of his chakra and the Raiinparusu into his hands and intoned "Raiton: Tsuin Raikyu(9)" and launched twin balls of lightning at Zabuza and his clone who were holding the jonins captive forcing him to release the captives or be hit by a _very_ fast ball of lightning, his clone however was not so lucky.

Zabuza snarled as Ryu collapsed to the ground from Chakra exhaustion only to be caught by a worried Tukiko and Naru as the jonin pair prepared to fight against Zabuza again on top of the lake. Yugao flashed through some seals in sync with Zabuza both forming the exact same seals as the other with both of them finishing at the same time "Suiton: Suiryuudan(10)!" they intoned at the same time with dragons made of water rising up behind them and clashing together. While that was happening Hachi leapt at Zabuza clashing his ninjato with Zabuza's Zanbato in a struggle of dominance that Zabuza was slowly winning. Suddenly Hachi ducked out of the way and Zabuza soon found out why as Yugao finished the final hand seal that she was preparing "Suiton: Daibakufu(11)" she intoned Causing the water to blast itself at Zabuza with enough force to level a house blasting him into a tree while Yugao and Hachi landed on either side on him on branches.

They turned to finish him off when a trio of senbon needles pierced his neck dropping him. A light giggling could be heard as a figure appeared next to the body of Zabuza. The figure was no taller than Naru with a light build and wore kimono-like clothing and had the Kiri hunter-nin mask covering their face "Thank you," the figure said in a feminine voice "I have been hunting him for a while now, so thank you for weakening him enough for me to finish."

Landing near Zabuza Yugao watched the hunter-nin carefully while she checked Zabuza's pulse 'Yep, he's dead.' She confirmed.

"Now if you will excuse me I must dispose of the corpse," the nin said before grabbing Zabuza's body and disappearing.

Looking over to the genin Yugao saw Ryu was unconscious with his head resting on Naru's lap as Tukiko check him for injuries "He's fine sensei," Tukiko declared standing up helping Naru place him on her back "Just a case of Chakra exhaustion."

Yugao sighed in relief when she heard that, she had been shocked when she saw him pull _that_ trick out of the bag "Good let's get to Nami before someone else decides to show up." She said as they hit the road once more.

End Chapter

OoOoOo

1- Nami no Kuni- Wave Country

2- Kami Hogo- Divine Protection

3- Nuke-nins- Missing-Nins

4- Kubikiri Bocho- Decapitating Knife (If he considers that a knife I would hate to see what he considers a Zanbato)

5- Suiton: Kirigakure- Water Release: Hidden Mist

6- Mizu Bunshin- Water Clone

7- Suiton: Suirou- Water Release: Water Prison

8- Kinraiton: Raiinparusu - Forbidden Lightning Release: Lighting Impulse. S-class forbidden technique that is used in conjunction with Kami Hogo that allows the user to send lightning chakra through the nervous system greatly increasing their; speed(Greatly), strength(minimal), and giving the user a zero-point reaction time. Normally unusable due to the intense pain and the fact that the technique would fry the users nervous system, the effects are negated by the Kami Hogo seal that Ryu designed for that exact reason. The technique itself is extremely chakra extensive however and the seals do not last for more than one minute. Using metal Weapons is extremely ill advised as the electricity will be conducted by the metal shocking the user

9- Raiton: Tsuin Raikyu- Lighting Release: Twin Lighting Ball- Variant of Raiton: Raikyu where the user launches two balls of lightning out of his hands instead of one.

10- Suiton: Suiryuudan- Water Release: Water Dragon Missile

11- Suiton: Daibakufu- Water Release: Grand Water Explosion

Also there is a poll on my profile regarding which type of story I should start next so please vote.(I have to get the plot bunnies out of my head[I'm starting to talk to them out loud in public]) Any Stories that are from this 'Universe' will be following a different timeline and different events and character development so that there are no spoilers and this story will still surprise you as most of the stories I want to do have the characters 16-23 years old.


	5. Chapter 4: Preparing for the Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Squad 13, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto while squad 13 belongs to Patriot-112. Ask my permission first before you use Ryu Hisanaga or Tukiko Uchiha, also please let me know if you with to use Kinraiton: Raiinparusu, I would like to see how you portray it in your stories (Turns to a group of Lawyers and starts up a chainsaw) Now leave before I go Texas Chainsaw Massacre, which I also do not own, on you asses.

*MUST READ*

Firstly to everyone who asked I update as often as I can but I am also working on Path to Redemption and Village of the Blade and My updates are reliant on how often inspiration hits me, so ya, please be patient! (More Reviews give me more inspiration.)

*NO LONGER MUST READ*

WavesWindWhirlpool: Thank you for your corrections I had to rely on Wikipedia for the translation while I was doing the eight points by memory, so thank you and let me know if you see any other mistakes I like Constructive feedback!

KISA213: Unfortunately Ero-sennin will not show up until the Chunin Exams so please be patient, and yes, there will be nosebleeds, along with beat downs and nad kicks.

Forward Ho!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

Chapter Four: The Will to Protect

Tsunami hummed to herself as she washed the dishes always looking out the window every few minutes hoping that her father will be walking up to the house soon. Inari was upstairs looking out to sea while looking at a picture of his step-father Kaiza who had died opposing Gato's oppression. Looking worriedly out the window she almost smiled in relief when she saw he father walking up the trail leading to their house along with a group of shinobi with the two oldest looking battered and bruised and the red headed girl carrying a male on her back with a black haired girl walking beside her while the last three fanned out in a defensive formation.

Hurrying to the door Tsunami opened it "Father!" She greeted in relief as he smiled back and hugged her reassuringly.

"It's alright Tsunami," he soothed "the ninja I hired did a super job of protecting me, everyone this is my daughter Tsunami."

The ninja bowed respectively "It is good to meet you Tsunami," Yugao said "Sorry if I seem abrupt but do you have a room that we could lie my student down to rest? He pushed himself a little too far in our last fight."

Tsunami blinked before nodding "Yes of course, this way." She said before leading team eleven to one of the spare bedrooms then left as the two girls lied Ryu down on a futon. Tukiko sighed as she once again checked Ryu with a medical jutsu while Naru ran her fingers through his hair "Nothing," Tukiko confirmed "just Chakra exhaustion."

Naru gave a small sigh of relief when she heard that but still casted a worried look at Ryu "You know it's funny," she said suddenly "We've pushed ourselves to the point of collapse in training so many times, but when we're on a mission it's so different."

Tukiko nodded in agreement "Yeah," she agreed with a tired smile "Lord knows how many times we caused him to panic when we fainted from chakra exhaustion."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation as Yugao entered the room "How's he holding up." She asked in concern.

"Fine," Tukiko confirmed "Just needs some rest, knowing him he'll be up and about in the morning trying to perfect the technique."

Yugao gave a short chuckle as she crossed to the opposite side of the room "We decided that each team will share a room for the duration of our stay, also we believe that Zabuza may still be alive."

The two girls blinked as they stared at their sensei in shock "You're kidding right?" Naru asked weakly "I mean he took _three_ senbons to the neck!"

"Of course!" Tukiko said suddenly realizing how Zabuza survived "The faux Hunter-nin used the senbons to induce a death-like trance! You have to be extremely accurate to manage that as the points are quite small thus the reason why senbons were used."

Yugao nodded "That's right, so starting tomorrow, provided that sleeping beauty there wakes up, we will begin training, we have one week until Zabuza fully recovers and we will be ready and waiting for him this time, understood?"

"Hai!" Both girls coursed saluting as Yugao chuckled at their enthusiasm.

"Get some sleep you two, we've got a long day of training ahead of us." She said with a smirk before she stripped off her armor and lied down on her futon that was set up for her.

Still grinning at the prospect of training the girls crawled under the covers joining the still slumbering Ryu and curled up on opposite sides of him and quickly slipped into sleep.

OoOoOo

_Unknown Location_

The ice blue eyes with crimson flecks opened as Junichi appeared kneeling in front of the throne "What have you to report?" he rasped.

"Uzumaki and her team have taken a C-ranked mission to Nami my lord along with a genin cell lead by Hachi Tachibana," Junichi reported "However the mission was bumped up to A-rank when it was revealed that Tazuna, the client, lied about the level of threat and Zabuza Momochi apparently has taken the mission to assassinate Tazuna before he can complete the construction of the bridge."

The eyes closed briefly as the man processed this information "I see, very well than, please keep an eye on the situation and if they are in threat of being killed help them discreetly, now is not the time to reveal ourselves." The man ordered.

Junichi bowed his head "Understood sir." Raising his head he revealed red eyes surrounded by yellow and wore a Hai-ate with the symbol of a rising moon and vanished.

OoOoOo

_Zabuza's Hideout_

The hunter-nin swiftly set Zabuza down and proceeded to slowly remove the needles from Zabuza's neck only to stop when Zabuza's hand snapped up grabbing the hunter-nin's wrist before yanking the senbons out himself. "You know that you would have killed yourself doing that right?" The nin reprimanded him as he sat up.

"Be quiet Haku and take that damn mask off, it gives me the creeps." Zabuza ordered

Haku complied taking off the mask revealing a feminine face. "It carries such fond memories though." She protested smiling faintly as Zabuza snorted.

"Those Konoha nins surprised me today," he admitted "But when I recover I will kill them."

"Oh will you know?" a voice asked suddenly drawing their attention to a 5'6" tall man with blond hair and storm grey eyes wearing the standard Iwa jonins outfit with a slashed Iwa Hai-ate on his forehead "What if I kill them first though?"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the man and growled but before he could say anything another voice interrupted them "But Raiza-sama! That would take all the fun out of attacking them together and seeing who can kill more!" Turning their heads they saw a young girl around 9 years old with black hair in a style similar to Anko's and had black eyes. She was currently wearing a black sports tank top with the top half being armored mesh leaving her slightly toned stomach bare, she also had sleeves that started just above her elbows and went to her hand becoming fingerless gloves and had steel armguards that also covered the back of her hands, she wore black pants with each side of the hip hanging down a bit and had a dark green belt with two wakazashi's attached to the back in a X fashion and wore black shinobi sandals(See profile for link to an image for a better idea). She was currently sitting on a crate with her legs swinging slightly "Isn't that what you always want to do when doing a mission with Zabuza-san?"

Raiza snorted "True Lynn," he admitted before glaring at the girl causing her to flinch "but you forget your place, be sure it doesn't happen again or I will throw you to Gato's men."

Zabuza and Haku looked at Raiza with a slight glare as Lynn cowered "S-sorry Raiza-sama." She whimpered not meeting Raiza's eye.

Raiza only curled his lip in distaste "If you aren't healed by the end of the week I will attack without you." He warned turning back to Zabuza and bowed mockingly "Till then."

Haku sighed and made sure Zabuza was alright before going over to the quivering Lynn who flinched when Haku placed her hand on her shoulder "Want to help me find some herbs to further Zabuza-sama's healing?" she asked gently to which Lynn nodded enthusiastically and stood up and left with Haku leaving Zabuza alone on the bed.

"Great, now what?" Zabuza asked no in particular as he stared up at the ceiling scowling.

OoOoOo

_Next Morning, Tazuna's house._

Ryu groaned as he returned to consciousness '_Which Akamichi sat on me?_' he wondered to himself and opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling '_That is not my ceiling, nor the hospitals, okay take stock, clothing, check; chakra, slightly depleted but still good so check; two weights on each of my shoulders signifying that Naru-hime and Tukiko-hime are with me, check check; feeling very sore from using Raiinparusu, very much a check with underlines and in bold._' Looking to each side he saw both Tukiko and Naru were indeed fast asleep curled up to his side with their heads on his shoulders and he could see Yugao on the other side of the room lying on a futon her back facing them. Hearing a door open he turned his head and saw a women in her twenties with dark hair and black eyes enter the room.

"Oh your awake," she said brightly with a smile "My name is Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter, your friends had asked me to come up to wake the four of you." Giving a small bow she left the room leaving Ryu to wake the girls up.

"Naru-hime, Tukiko-hime, time to get up." He said shaking them lightly disrupting their sleep and causing them to yawn and open their eyes.

When she finally came completely to Naru gave off a squeal and glomped Ryu waking Yugao up "Ryu-kun, you awake!" she shouted hugging him tightly.

"H-hime I'm still sore!" he said weakly as she loosened her hug a bit and mumbled an embarrassed apology.

"Glad to see you're up." Yugao said as she stood up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the palm of her hand "That means you can do two things, one: join us for training and two: EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING USING A FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE!"

Ryu flinched at her tone and volume and scratched the side of his nose "Ah well ya see I had come across the technique in my dad's scrolls and it had notes on him trying to complete it and wanted to add it to the family library," he explained "So I took a look at it and realized that if I took a stasis seal and modified it I could create a seal that would prevent the lightning Chakra from destroying my nervous system and removes the pain of the technique, the only problem is that it takes up a lot of chakra for both Raiinparusu and activating Kami Hogo from seal tag form, I had planned on drawing the seals directly onto my body when it was finished, which I finished the night before we left but didn't have a chance to draw it onto my body, another drawback with using the seal form is that the tags only last a short period and does not include a chakra reducing seal that I wanted to add with Kami Hogo reducing the chakra cost."

Yugao, Naru and Tukiko stared at Ryu as he finished his explanation "Anyone else understand all that?" Naru asked looking at her teammate and sensei "Because I sure didn't."

"I think so," Yugao replied eying Ryu before sighing "Would you be able to draw the seals onto yourself here?" she asked "Because Zabuza is still alive, he faked his death with the help of a fake hunter-nin."

Ryu though for a minute "I should be able to I have my sealing equipment with me, although I may need Naru-hime and Tukiko-hime's help with it though, and a separate room from everyone"

Yugao nodded "Than that shall be the training for the three of you today is to get Ryu at optimal combat efficiency, so after breakfast this room is yours until you finish." She ordered and received a trio of salutes before the four of them got ready and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone looked up as they reached the bottom of the stairs "So sleeping beauty awakens eh." Sojiro said to Ryu with grin as they sat down.

"Of course I would wake up after these beautiful himes gave me a kiss." Ryu replied with a grin causing Naru and Tukiko to blush lightly "And that is so much more than you would ever get." He added making everyone else break into laughter.

"So what do you plan on doing with your team today Yugao?" Hachi asked still chuckling "I'll be taking mine to the bridge and get them started on water walking while balancing kunai."

"Naru and Tukiko are going to help Ryu complete the technique yesterday by helping him draw seals on his body regulate the Raiinparusu." Yugao explained "After that they'll be doing combat drills against me to get some more experience and to allow Ryu to get adjusted to his new ability."

Hachi nodded and they continued to talk plans with the teams switching guard duty every other day while Hachi's team pestered Ryu about his seals. After finishing their meal the two groups split with Naru, Tukiko and Ryu heading upstairs back into their room to do the sealing while Yugao remained downstairs and chatted with Tsunami and Tazuna led Hachi's team to the bridge.

_Upstairs_

Once they cleared the room Ryu took out a scroll and unsealed all of his sealing gear including a scroll with a complete diagram on the seals for his body and gave it to the girls than removed all of his clothes but his boxers and laid down facing up. Taking deep breaths he calmed himself as the girls went over who would do what, he was very happy that he taught the basics of sealing to them for situations like this, he unfortunately could _not_ stretch his arms to reach his back.

"Ready?" Tukiko asked hesitantly kneeling to his left while Naru was on his right.

Ryu nodded "As I'll ever be." He said with a reassuring grin "You two will do fine, I have complete faith in your abilities."

Naru grinned at his assurance and kissed him "Thank you," she whispered as Tukiko did the same "Let's get started."

OoOoOo

_Several hours later_

"We're back!" Tazuna called out as he and team 13 entered the house.

"Welcome home," Tsunami greeted smiling brightly as she and Yugao made dinner "How was your day?"

Tazuna heaved a long sigh "Bad," he stated "Several people walked off because of pressure from Gato's men. It's been getting worse and worse."

Yugao blinked as she realized something "You known Naru will be able to help you with your worker problem." She stated causing everyone to look at her.

"Of course!" Hachi slapped his forehead in realization "She has _that_ move and is a chakra monster."

"What do you mean by that sensei?" Kiyone asked confused.

"What he means is that Naru-hime has more chakra than the average kage," Ryu explained as he came downstairs wearing only his shirt and pants his entire body from what they could see was covered in flowing black markings "Sealing successful, the girls are resting right now, it can take a lot out of a person, especially when doing a full body seal."

"Dude nice tattoo." Sojiro complimented earning a laugh from Ryu and the others.

Kiyone ever the persistent one turned to Ryu "How does she have more chakra than a kage?" she asked.

Ryu flinched and looked away "That is not my secret to tell," he whispered harshly "And please don't push Naru-hime into telling you, she will tell you when she wants to." The two jonins looked down as the genin of team 13 looked confused "Anyways I'm ready to start training whenever now sensei."

Yugao gave a sharp nod "You'll be going through some drills tomorrow while we are at the bridge, as it stands right now you are our secret weapon." She explained "No one has ever completed that move so it will be a shock when you use it."

Ryu nodded as Tsunami began setting the table for dinner "Dinner will be ready soon so you may want to wake your friends since you haven't eaten since lunch."

Ryu blushed when his stomach gave of a low growl at the mention of food and ran back upstairs to wake the girls as Tsunami went to get her son and everyone else sat down around the table.

A short while later Ryu came back down with the two girls who were yawning and rubbing their eyes as Tsunami reentered with a kid wearing a hat and had dead eyes. Everyone looked at the kid briefly as Tazuna introduced Inari to everyone "They're all going to die kaa-san." Inari declared not even bothering to look at them.

Ryu snorted "Everyone dies kid, no escaping that." He said ruefully "Only difference between us and you , we haven't given up and won't give up until we breathe no more."

Inari turned his dead gaze to Ryu "Gato will kill you, you can't win."

Ryu raised an eyebrow "Oh, and what kind of fighting skill does Gato have? Because the last time I checked he was only a corrupt businessman, and pretty short at that if I remember your grandfathers description."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about our pain!" Inari shouted angrily.

All movement in the room froze when the sound of breaking was heard, Naru clenched the broken chopsticks in her hand as she shook with suppressed rage "We don't know about pain?" she asked quietly "We don't know about PAIN! Kid you don't know how lucky you have it!" she shouted glaring at the surprised Inari "At least you still have your kaa-san and your oji-san, me and Ryu-kun both grew up without knowing who are parents are, Tukiko-chan lost her entire family when her older cousin went psycho and the only other surviving family member is a revenged obsessed brat! Kid have you ever walked down the street and have been glared at just because you exist? Have you had to disguise yourself just to buy the necessities of living because if you didn't you would either have been kick out or have been charged 10 times as much as the ticket price? And be bloody glad you still have your innocence." She whispered at the end before storming out of the house with Ryu and Tukiko close behind leaving behind a shocked audience.

Inari only grumbled and stalked out of the room while everyone looked to the two jonins "Is that true?" Kousaka whispered fearfully.

Hachi sighed deeply and nodded "It unfortunately is," he whispered "I was one of her ANBU guards before I took you guys on, that's not even the worst of it, let's just say that there are _very_ few men that she trusts enough to allow them to touch her, and I am lucky enough to be among that few. It's also the reason she sleeps in the same bed as Ryu, or she would not be _able_ to sleep due to nightmares, even than they still come."

Yugao stood up "They'll probably will be out for the night so don't worry about them too much, their of the resilient sort." She said to Tsunami and Tazuna before she left in the same direction of Inari.

Inari sat at the edge of a dock in front of his house looking out to sea when a voice broke through his pity party "Y'know although she could have done it better Naru still had a point." Turning he saw the purple haired jonin leaning against the wall "'There will always be someone who has it worse than you', is what my sensei always used to say to whining brats, and it's true, I would hate to see the one who has had it worse than Naru though." Walking over she sat down beside Inari with one leg hanging off the side of the dock "My sensei lost her home when Iwa attacked it, she was the only survivor." Yugao said suddenly after a few minutes of silence "I lost my parents to the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago like so many others, Naru just had the unfortunate luck of being born the same say of the attack, so she is a reminder to all of the Kyuubi attack, not to mention that those whisker birthmarks of hers don't help much either. *Sigh* What I'm saying kid is that you really should take a look around you, you're really hurting your family like this, look around you, I bet if you go out around town tonight you will see kids younger than you sleeping in the streets with a hacking cough due to illness with no one around to comfort them. But do you know what the biggest difference between you and them is? They haven't given up, they still fight everyday of their lives to survive, Naru and the others included." Yugao stood up and brushed herself "Think on it kid, would your dad want to see you like this?"

Inari didn't answer and continued to stare out to sea with dull eyes.

_Forest clearing_

Naru growled as the let loose a barrage of kunai at Ryu and formed a few handseals "Kage Kunai" she intoned as ten kunai became a hundred.

Narrowing his eyes Ryu began to weave through the kunai with his Raiinparusu active making him seem like a blur as he move through the wall of kunai and blocked a viscous kick from Tukiko before pushing her away and returned the favor by punching her gut causing her to double over as Naru leapt at Ryu with her wakazashi at the ready.

Ducking Ryu allowed Naru to pass over him as he formed some handseals "Raiton: Raikyu!" he shouted and raised his hand and fired off and ball of lightning as Naru formed her own seal.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" She shouted and let out a massive breath causing a localized wind storm not only blowing away the ball of lightning but causing some of the trees to uproot themselves and blew Ryu back before he could brace himself with chakra slamming him into a tree.

"Ryu-kun!" Naru and Tukiko shouted in alarm running up to him as he groaned "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said "I'm going to have to work in my chakra control as the seals have an effect on it, good Daitoppa by the way." He added with a grin causing Naru to blush "How about you Naru-hime, are you feeling better now that you've worked out your anger?"

"Slightly," Naru admitted "That kid just pissed me off so much."

Ryu drew her close to him and rubbed her back soothingly as Tukiko stroked her hair. Curling up against him Naru allowed a few tears to slip down her face as her boyfriend and girlfriend soothed her and before long she was sound asleep in Ryu's lap. Ryu chuckled as her heard her snore lightly and made sure to make some space for Tukiko as she curled up against him as well "Good night himes." He whispered and kissed the top of their heads before settling himself in as well.

OoOoOo

_Next Morning_

Haku smiled as she watched Ayame run around her as they walked to a clearing where the locals said there was some medicinal herbs growing, they both had changed out of their battle gear and where wearing kimonos, Haku's was light pink while Ayame wore a light blue. When they entered the clearing both of their jaws dropped in shock, the area had multiple kunai around it and several trees had been uprooted and the ground had several burn and scorch marks on it. "What happened here." Haku wondered a out loud as she looked around and spotted three people, two girls and one guy, curled up together against one of the fallen trees fast asleep.

When the pair walked over the guy snapped awake and had a kunai in hand ready to throw jerking the two girls awake. "Sorry," Haku apologized quickly "We didn't realize that there was somebody hear."

Ryu blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "Huh, oh sorry 'bout that." He said as the kunai vanished "Didn't expect anyone to be this deep in the forest."

Haku smiled "Well we had come to gather herbs to help our sick friend get better," she explained "We certainly didn't expect this."

Naru chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head "Sorry, I kinda went overboard with some ninjutsu." She said sheepishly as Ryu and Tukiko chuckled while Ayame and Haku eyed the area around them nervously.

'_This is _kinda_ overboard?_' Ayame thought incuriously '_It_ _looks like Raiza-sama went through here when pissed off._'

"Do you want some help finding herbs?" Tukiko asked "I'm a medic so I know quite a few different medicinal remedies."

"Thank you that would be nice." Haku said with a small smile and sent a look to Ayame who gave a minute nod.

They chatted about little things as they combed through the clearing looking for the herbs that Haku wanted. Haku and Ayame told them that they were siblings and they were living with their uncle who had injured his back from a bad fall. "Do you have someone precious to you?" Haku asked the suddenly.

Naru gave a happy smile "You've already met two of them," she said as she looked at Ryu and Tukiko "There are several others who I would give my life to protect," she whispered "And it's from them that I gain my strength."

"What do you mean by that?" Ayame asked confused '_Raiza-sama always told me that strength came from being alone._'

"When you have someone or something you want to protect kid and that someone or something is in danger you will gain a strength unlike anything." Ryu explained with a grin "For me I gain the strength when I fight so that I can protect Naru-hime and Tukiko-hime and so that I can see them smile again. Back home we call it the 'Will of Fire' although I think that 'The Will to Protect' is a more adept name."

"I see." Ayame murmured looking down missing the look that the three genins shared.

"That should be enough now." Haku said as she packed up the last of the herbs "Thank you for your help. Come Ayame-chan" she said holding her hand out for Ayame that she took.

As they walked away Naru spoke up "See ya at the bridge at the end of the week hunter-nin-san." When Haku whirled back around the three genin where gone.

END CHAPTER

OoOoOo

OMAKE

AN: This was a little adventure that me and Patriot-112 got into when we were doing our patrol through Konoha(This was a random adventure we made PMing each other, it happens with us occasionally and I will probably post some of them as Omakes)

*AN MUST READ: CONTAINS SCENCE OF VIOLENCE WITH IRATE FEMALES BEATING MALES AND ALOT OF ALCOHOL AND SEXUAL REFERANCES, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!*

DragonKightRyu(DKR):*Walking down a street with Patriot-112* Hey who do you think would win, Konoha ANBU or Sanosuke from Ruroni Kenshin?

Patriot-112: Well, the Konoha ANBU are very tough, well trained, battle-hardened, assassins. While Sanosuke is more like a...you know what, definitely ANBU.

DKR: I don't know, Sanosuke can really take the hits, and give them back, although ANBU has been trained to kill since six, I think it would be a close one with ANBU coming out on top

Patriot-112: Yep, it definitely would. *Gets hit on head by flat side of Zanbato* OROOOOO!

DKR: *Watches Patriot-112 achieve flight and holds up a sign with a 9.5 on it* not bad but you should have knocked him to lower orbit

Sanosuke: Dammit!

Patriot-112: *Lands in the middle of Konoha*

Iruka: Looks he pissed off our guest.

Anko: Yep, looks like. Dango?

Iruka: Sure.

DKR: *Appears beside you with a shunshin* So how did it feel flying Sano express?

Patriot-112: *Shows middle finger painfully* Up yours, man.

DKR: Want me to call Megumi or Tsunade?

Partiot-112: Megumi, she's more gentle than Tsunade. She'll just hurt me more.

DKR: Alright I'll take you to her *Picks Patriot-112 up and throws him into the women's hot springs where all the girls from Naruto and Ruroni Kenshin are bathing* Have fun!

Patriot-112: *Sweats bullets and pales* Kuso, Uhh, girls, be nice, be nice.

DKR: *Sighs contently and pulls out a bottle of sake as the sounds of fists meeting flesh echo through the village* Sometimes life is awesome. *Takes a giant swig of sake* Doesn't get better than this.

Patriot-112: *Attempting to crawl out of hot springs, all bruised and beaten* Got..*pant, pant*..to..*gasp, gasp*..getaway.

DKR: *Quickly picks him up and takes him to the nearest bar* I'm feeling good right now, so let's get plastered!

*Girls come out of hot springs, after quickly changing into their clothes*

Tsunade: OH NO YOU DON'T!

Sakura: WE'RE NOT DONE WITH HIM YET!

Kaoru: AND DON'T EVEN THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY EITHER BUSTER!

*Both of us pale in fright at the sight of angry kunoichis, a swordswoman, and a doctor*

Patriot-112: Uh-oh, time to go!

DKR: *Grabs Patriot-112 and shunshin's to the best hiding place in the world, Gai's house* Just keep your eyes and ears closed and we will be fine

Gai: Well hello there my fellow ninja! What brings you here!

Patriot-112(in a whisper): Gai! Shut the hell up you idiot! We're hiding from..

Tsume Inuzuka: Where the hell are they!

DKR: Me: Fuck *Thinks rapidly than a light bulb flashes above my head* Gai! there are women being very unyouthful running through the village nearly naked*Mutters* I can't believe I just said that

Gai: WHAAT! SUCH UNYOUTHFUL BEHAVIOR WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! I WILL GO AND STRAIGHTEN THEM OUT! AND IF I FAIL, I SHALL..

Patriot-112: (Sweat drops) Yeah we get the point, Gai. Now go out there and get them to stop being unyouthful.

Gai: Yosh! *Goes outside to set them straight, while we sneak out the back door*

DKR: I hope to god that worked *Stops suddenly and turns around to see Kushina behind us* I'm Murphy's Bitch aren't I?

Kushina:*Nods as she cracks her knuckles*

Patriot-112(thinking panicky): Oh crap we're screwed, think, think, think, OH! *Forms a cross shaped handsign* Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! *Twenty pairs of clones appear with twenty henge'd as DKR* SCATTER!

DKR: *Melts into the ground and starts forming handseals at a rapid rate* Johnston(My real last name) Special: Metal Spike Eruption! *Hundreds of spikes surround the pissed off ladies as the clones scatter* Move move move!

Kushina, Sakura, and Megumi: KILL HIM *Splits up and chases after the clones while Hana Inuzuka chases me.*

Patriot-112: *Appears from behind a camouflage tarp, while rubbing behind the neck* Phew! I'm safe for the time being. Gotta find another place to hide *Turns to find another place, when I hear feminine growling* GULP! *Turns around to see Tsume, Ino, Tenten, Kaoru, and Misao with Kunais and Bokken drawn* Oh fuckberries.

DKR: *Appears behind you and drags you underground into a secured room 10 miles underground accessible only by my technique* I hope to god they can't get in here

Patriot-112: I hope so too(Sighs in relief as he crashes on a sofa and pulls out a 4 oz. bottle of Sake from a seal on left arm) But, then again, we're 10 miles underground so what can possibly happen?

(BANG!BANG!)

Me: *Looks up to see cracks appearing on the ceiling* How the Fuck? Even with Tsunade's super strength it would take years to break through! No wait of course, I'm Murphy's bitch that's how.

*Ceiling crashes in*

Patriot-112: Aw man! Now what!

*Girls cracking preparing to give massive amounts of pain*

Kushina (surrounded by evil aura, saying in a low tone): Hope you're prepared to meet your maker

Me: Idea! *Vanishes for a second a reappears with two sunglasses and the pen from Men in Black movie, hands Patriot-112 one of the shades and we both put them on* Now ladies just look at the light *Flash* I love this thing, turns anger into lust *Perverted grin* Hello ladies how are you today?

Patriot-112: *Also grinning, but then notices something* Hey, Wait a minute! Something's not right here! Where are Tsume, Misao, Yugao and Hana!

Me: *Watches as they appear* Oh Fuck... wait, they lust after anything *Grabs you and melts into the ground as the girls mob the four of them*

*Hokage Mountain, 1 minute later. Appears from the ground*

Patriot-112: Man! What a day! I'm going to stay away from the hot springs for now-on.

Feminine voice: Not after we get through with you.

*Turn around slowly and see female Kyuubi along with the rest of the girls back to normal and angrier than ever, if that's possible*

Patriot-112: Fuck! Quick! Use the flash-pen!

Kyuubi: I don't think so boys. *Says in a sly voice while holding the flash-pen in one of her 9 tails*

DKR: *Sighs than kneels with hands on his head* All I ask is not the groin or the face please.

Tsunade: We'll get you last! But YOU!(points finger at Patriot-112, while his eyes are as wide as dinner plates) Get ready, cause it's PAYBACK TIME! (Punches only to reveal a Kawarimi that appears to be Jiraiya)

Jiraiya: OOOOW! That hurt! How did I get here?

(In another part of Konoha)

Patriot-112: It's a good I pulled that Kawarimi when I did!

DKR: Why didn't I think of that? *Kawamaris with Kakashi just before Sakura punches him in the face*

Kakashi: Abuh?

(Elsewhere in Konoha)

DKR: *Beside Patriot-112* I wonder what Kumo is like this time of year?

Patriot-112: Most likely it snows. We can always go to the Land of Tea. I heard they're holding a festival this weekend.

DKR: Alright let's go! *Vanishes in a swirl of alcohol*

(Day of the festival)

Patriot-112 (Sighing contently, while laying on bench eating some curry): Ahh, this the life! No angry girls trying to kill you! No worries about your job! Yep! the Land of Tea is definitely the place I want to move to after I retire!

DKR: *Kicks feet up and takes a swig of sake* Yep this is the life *Pauses* Although I can't help but feel we're forgetting something.

Patriot-112: What do you mean?

*Then hears rumbling like a approaching stampede*

Patriot-112: Oh no, that better not be who I think it is...

DKR: *Turns and pales* Oh Fuck me sideway

Kyuubi in Giant fox form: *Smirks* Hello boys, Miss me?

(Tied to logs while facing Kyuubi and the girls)

Patriot-112: So, what was it you said we forgot?

DKR: How well the Kyuubi can track us ever since she went into heat and had some fun with us. *Sighs* At least I'm not dying as a virgin... or sober.

(Girls cracking knuckles at that remark)

Patriot-112: Oh man...(Closes eyes) here comes the pain.

(5 Hours later)

We both stumble into a bar bruised and battered with multiple broken bone, contusions, and all round debilitating injuries, miracle we could walk really.

DKR:*Sits on a bar stool* Give me 100 bottles of the strongest Shit you've got.

END


	6. Chapter 5: Battle for Nami

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, you really should know this by now.

Shi no T3nshi- Thank you and no It will be only them, I can't really see a reason for mega harem fics, this kinda situation is more believable.

*ALSO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE AND DISLIKE ABOUT THE STORY, JUST REMEBER CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK WORKS MUCH BETTER THAN FLAMING! I CANNOT MAKE AN ENJOYABLE STORY IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT OR WRONG!*

-MUST READ! I MESSED UP A NAME LAST CHAPTER! I ACCEDENTLY USED AYAME INSTEAD OF LYNN!Forgive me... please? NO LONGER MUST READ-

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon/Summon/Youma Talking**"

'_**Demon/Summon/Youma thinking**_'

'Handsigns'

Chapter Five: Battle for Nami

The week passed by fairly quick for the Konoha nins as their sensei ran them to the ground in preparation for the coming fight. Ryu had been doing endless drill to get himself adjusted to his Raiinparusu and the to get used o having a zero point reaction time while it was active, his current time limit was ten minutes before he ran out of chakra. Naru had been learning more futon jutsus from a scroll she brought with her upping her arsenal of ninjutsus for the coming fight and used her kage bunshin to aid Tazuna with the bridge construction while Tukiko learned some more healing jutsus and tricks from Kiyone as she upped her own personal genjutsu library.

On the suspected day of the attack everyone was silent as they went through their morning routines making extra sure they had everything ready. Ryu being the squad quartermaster went through everyone's equipment making sure that it was in proper condition and topped up everyone's kunai and shuriken reserves from the hundreds that he had stored in his scrolls before going through and sharpening each of his weapons. Tukiko and Kiyone being the medics of the mission both went through their medkits and requested additional materials from Ryu who supplied them. Naru, leading Sojiro and Kousaka, had been out all morning after breakfast trapping the area around Tazuna's house should Gato try and kidnap Tsunami and Inari and use them against the ninja. Yugao and Hachi were going over the last minute battle plans and discussing who should remain behind to protect Tsunami and Inari when Ryu suggested that Naru could leave behind some clones freeing up everyone to be at the bridge.

Once they were ready the group followed Tazuna to the bridge only to find the area cloaked in a heavy mist and the workers lying injured on the ground. "W-what happened here?" Tazuna questioned running to the side of one of the workers.

"M-monsters," the man coughed "They came out of the mist."

An eerie chuckle floated through the mist and several figures rose from the water surrounding them forming into the shape of Zabuza "So you were alive." Hachi stated as he and Yugao got themselves ready "We've been expecting you, SOJIRO NOW!"

Smirking Sojiro suddenly fazed out of existence only to rapidly reappear around the clones destroying them with well placed strikes with his bo-staff. "Don't think we are the same scared genins we were a week ago." Sojiro admonished as he fazed back into existence back beside his squad.

Another chuckle emanated from the mist, this one different from Zabuza's, harsher and grittier "Cocky little brats aren't you?" the voice said "How do you plan on fighting us if you can't see us?"

Yugao smirked and nodded to Naru who grinned and formed a single handseal 'Futon: Daitoppa!' she intoned and caused a massive wind to pick up pushing away the mist revealing four figures standing opposite of them at the end of the bridge. Having been told of Naru, Tukiko, and Ryu's encounter with the Hunter-nin they were expecting the small figure of Lynn but Hachi was shocked at the large figure beside her "Raiza Kurogane, I hoped to never have to see you again." Hachi moaned as he glared at the nuke-nin and drew his ninjato and summoned a kitsune mask from a seal on his arm and put it on "Leave him to me, I've got some unfinished business with him."

Yugao nodded her understanding and directed her gaze to Zabuza "Ryu, Sojiro, take care of the young one," she ordered not looking away from Zabuza "Naru Kousaka, you have the hunter-nin, Tukiko, Kiyone, protect Tazuna and provide support if necessary."

"Hai." They all coursed and moved to face off against said opponent. Ryu looked at Sojiro and nodded as he drew his twin chokaku's and slapped the hilts together and twisted making it a double-bladed staff and gave it a spin around him.

Sojiro whistled "Nice, I didn't think you knew bojutsu." He said.

Ryu gave a wry smirk "Being the last of my clan I decided to learn as many different weapons styles as possible." He explained "So that I can actually teach my kids a little something and show that their dad does kick ass."

Sojiro snorted "Good luck with that," he said "But right now we have a little something to do, right gaki?"

Lynn twitched "Don't call me that!" she shouted angrily "I am _so_ going to kick your asses!"

The males snorted as they got their weapon ready "Bring it then." They said simultaneously with near identical grins.

Kiyone leaned over to Tukiko and whispered "I wonder if their related."

Tukiko snorted "Wouldn't surprise me." She replied smirking.

Kousaka and Naru faced off against Haku with neither of them taking out their weapons while Haku drew out some senbon "Remember the plan?" Naru whispered.

Kousaka nodded and braced himself as the two sides eyed each other. "I would rather not fight you if it could be avoided," Haku stated causing the two genins to snort.

"Su-ure," Naru drawled sarcastically "We'll just step aside and let you kill our client, that's not unethical at all."

Kousaka had to bit his lip to keep himself from laughing his ass off from Naru's comment while Haku visibly twitched "Fine," she sighed "Have it your way."

Hachi glared at Raiza through his mask as he clenched the hilt of his sword waiting for the moment to strike. "So you survived," Raiza mused to himself "Such a pity, although you did bring some _prime_ ladies with you for me to sell, maybe even sample. The red-head looks like a screamer."

That did for Hachi who leapt at Raiza with a cry of rage and swung at him with his ninjato and clashed it against a katana that appeared in his hand. He pushed against the nuke-nins sword causing the nuke-nin to slid back a bit before he regained his footing. "This time Raiza," Hachi growled the eyes of his Kitsune mask glowed yellow briefly "YOU. WILL. DIE!" Pumping chakra into his sword Hachi pushed forward once more but this time his now yellow glowing sword cut straight through Raiza's katana both surprising him and forcing him to jump back to avoid being dissected.

"Learned some new tricks have you?" Raiza inquired with a sick grin "Not that'll help you much." He added as he leapt back and formed some handseals "Doton: Heiki no Chiage(1)!" he shouted and slammed his hand on the ground before pulling his hand up and bringing a katana out of the ground before charging and clashing swords with him again "I must say though, I certainly did enjoy breaking the girl that was with you the last time." He said with a sickening grin that infuriated Hachi even more.

"YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Hachi shouted as he launched a kick at Raiza's head that he dodged while chuckling.

"Strike a nerve did I?" Raiza asked mockingly making Hachi growl.

_With Ryu and Sojiro_

Ryu was the first to make a move when he dashed forward and thrusted his staff like a spear only for Lynn to duck underneath it and retaliate by drawing one of her wakazashis and slashed at his midsection only for him to twirl his staff blocking it and forcing it to the side and followed it up with a downwards stroke that Lynn rolled out of the way from only to meet the bottom of Sojiro's staff as he brought it upwards making her stagger back and glare at them with a growl.

The pair calmly returned the look as they spun their staffs and paced the bridge passing each other. "If you're thinking that glaring at a person causes spontaneous combustion your wrong, believe me I've tried." Sojiro remarked getting a twitch from Lynn as she drew her second wakazashi.

"Shut. UP!" she shouted as she launched herself at Sojiro only for Ryu to kawamari himself with Sojiro and slashed upwards nearly catching Lynn in it before she managed to stop herself. Gritting her teeth she slashed her left sword at Ryu and then her right while his sword was blocking her left only for Ryu to spin his sword and kick her away into a leg sweep by Sojiro that was followed up by a thrust down that would've hit her solar plexus had Lynn not rolled away.

Looking at the tow of them Lynn calmed herself down and analyzed them '_The Tattoo guy_(Ryu has seals on his body giving him a tribal tattoo look)_ fights defensively while idiot there taunts and fights aggressively._' She concluded '_Two very different ways of fighting with the same weapon. You would think that Tattoos there would be the offensive one with a bladed staff while the guy with the wooden one was defensive. So how do I beat them?_'

Looking at each other Ryu and Sojiro nodded and Ryu charged at Lynn as Sojiro fazed out of existence. Her eyes widened at the sudden change of tactics Lynn quickly brought up her twin wakazashis in an X defense from the top blade only for a second blade to suddenly appear from the left forcing her to break off or lose an arm. Taking a closer look Lynn eyes narrowed '_So he detached the bottom one and is now using it as two separate blades._' She smirked '_Now that's-_'

"Something you can win in right?" Ryu called out finishing her thought to her shock "It's pretty obvious from your face in what you were thinking, and let me take a guess to what brought it about, what I said earlier about learning multiple weapons styles led you to believe that I never mastered a single one in favor of multiple styles," He grinned at her shocked face "Tell me, do you know about the Hisanaga clan?"

Lynn shook her head warily making Ryu chuckle "Not surprised really," he admitted "We were always a small clan never numbering more than 50 even though we took in orphans and the such. So let me give you a little clan lesson, the Hisanaga clan is known for many things in Konoha, our superior weapons and armor that only break when the wielders will does, our skill and extensive library on Fuinjutsu, our natural skill at raiton, our soul weapons, and finally, our mastery over armed and unarmed combat, we Hisanaga are proud warriors that are always found on the frontline, if we carry a weapon, we know how to use the weapon to its fullest extent," his eyes narrowed as he got into a stance, one sword was pointing a Lynn while the other was in a guard position under it "Come, and I will show you the skill and strength of the Hisanaga."

Lynn steeled herself and charged at him and when she was about to make her move he suddenly said "Left arm going down across right leg while right arm thrust at jugular. Your true target is the leg." She froze and leapt back.

"H-how did you k-know?" She asked fearfully.

Ryu looked at her with a dispassionate gaze "You use the Tsuin Taiyou(2) a Tsuinkenjutsu(3) that originates from the Hisanaga clan." He answered "While I don't actively use the style I have practiced it. Also when you were making your move you had already positioned your blades for the strike while you kept your eyes on my legs."

Ayane gritted her teeth in frustration "Your holding back aren't you, is it because I'm a kid!" she roared at the still impassive Ryu.

"Not at all," Ryu amended "You chose a life of the shinobi so I know you're ready to face death. I am using the amount of energy necessary to remove the threat from in front of me." Lynn growled savagely "And you make it easy by making such armature mistakes, like always know where your opponent is."

Lynn felt her blood run cold as she attempted to whirl around only to find herself frozen to the spot "Fuinjutsu: Shi Pointo Shobun(4)." Sojiro informed as he appeared beside her "That was one hell of a plan Ryu."

Ryu grinned as he walked up in front of Lynn who started sobbing "Just kill me already!" She shouted catching their attention and surprising them.

"That's new." Sojiro said "Normally by this point people are begging us to spare them."

"It doesn't matter what I want, my life belongs to Raiza-sama." Lynn said although her eyes were wide with fear arousing Ryu's suspicion.

Moving behind her he placed the blade of his chokaku to her throat and leaned in whispering into her ear "So if you were to die right now you would have no regrets?" he asked looking at her eyes.

"No." she defiantly said although her eyes were looking like they were begging. Lifting the part of her pony tail that covered the back of her neck Ryu saw a sealing array drawn onto the skin there.

"Thought so, Sojiro, tell me what you see here," Ryu said showing Sojiro the sealing array.

He looked at it "I have no fucking clue dude I only know how to use pre-made sealing tags." He answered.

"A pity Fuinjutsu isn't truly covered in the academy." Ryu muttered as her inspected the seal "This is a specialized slave seal." He stated out loud shocking the pair "It represses the bearers memories that the one holding the master seal wishes and from looking at this it forces the user to beg for death when their trapped without an escape. A very rare seal, not many people know how to use it, thankfully my clans libraries held a way to remove it safely." He started making a long string of handseals and caused his hand to glow an eerie white "This is going to hurt, Hisanaga Hijutsu: Fuin Desutoroiya!(5)."

Lynn's body stiffened the minute he placed his hand on the seal and an ear piercing shriek tore through the air before she collapsed unconscious only for Ryu and Sojiro to catch her "Let's bring her to Tukiko-hime and Kiyone-san." Ryu suggested in which Sojiro readily agreed.

_Tazuna's House_

Tsunami hummed to herself as she washed the dishes trying to keep her mind off what the shinobi expected to be the day of the fight, Inari was upstairs washing his hands from lunch, she was slightly grateful for what Naru had said to him the other night, he was no longer as reclusive and smiled a bit more. She was about to start putting the dishes away when the door to the house slammed open causing her to shriek in surprise and drop the plate she was holding as two mercenaries strode in.

"Well well aren't you a pretty one?" the taller of the two drawled as he looked at her like a piece of meat "You think Gato will let us have a piece of her when the job is done?"

His partner grinned in agreement and roughly grabbed Tsunami's arm and began to drag her away when Inari appeared at the stairway "K-kaa-san?" he questioned as he stared in shock.

"No, Inari run!" Tsunami shouted desperately only to be cuffed by one of the thugs.

"Well it looks like we got ourselves a witness." The first thug said as he eyed Inari who was frozen in fear "It's unfortunate kid, but I'm gonna have to cut you up."

Inari flinch as he began to back away from the merc who was preparing to draw his sword when Tsunami spoke up "Don't you dare touch my sochi!" she snarled with such ferocity that the merc holding her actually stepped back in surprise "If you so much as lay a hand on him I'll bite my tongue and choke myself do death, then what would you do for a hostage, huh!"

The mercs looked at her in surprise then 'tched' the first merc turned to Inari and snarled in disgust "Consider yourself lucky brat." He said before grabbing Tsunami and began dragging her away.

Ryu's voice rang through Inari's head as he watched his mother being dragged away '_The difference between us and you, is we haven't given up and we won't give up till we breathe no more._' Than Yugao's voce rang through '_They haven't given up, they fight everyday of their lives to survive._' Gritting his teeth he glared at the backs of the mercenaries and shouted a wordless cry and charged at them "Let go of my Kaa-san!"

The merc smirked as Tsunami watched in horror as he cut her son in half... only for it to 'poof' revealing a log that was split in half. "Good job Inari," the Naru clone commented "Ya kept the distracted long enough for me to rescue your mom."

"What do ya mean she's right... here?" the merc looked confusedly at another Naru clone who was smirking.

"Got one word for ya," it said with a larger grin "Boom." After the clone said that it exploded instantly killing the two mercs as the chakra explosion overloaded their systems.

"Way to be a hero Inari," the first clone said ruffling his hair "Looks like there still is hope left in Nami." With its job done the clone poofed out of existence leaving the thankful mother and determined son behind.

_With Naru and Kousaka(Their fight starts at the same time as the others)_

Kousaka cursed as he ducked under a swarm of senbon needles that came quite close to giving him some interesting neck piercings. Naru in the meantime was slinging Futon Jutsu around like no tomorrow trying to nail Haku with some particularly devastating ones.

'_What in the bloody hell is this girl?_' Haku wondered '_She should have dropped unconscious from chakra exhaustion, is she really a genin?_' leaping out of the way of a dozen wind kunai Haku returned the favor by throwing a handle of senbon at Naru only for Kousaka to move in front of her and spin the weighted end of his kusarigama blocking the senbon.

"Thanks." Naru said with a grin that Kousaka returned "You know katon jutsus right?"

"Please, the Uchiha has got nothing on my clans Katon library." Kousaka said as he blocked some more senbons.

"Then turn up the heat!" Naru shouted as they both separated and started forming handseals "Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

"Katon: Housenka(6)!" The minute the miniature fireballs came into contact they they grew five times in size and sped up rapidly.

Gritting her teeth Haku formed a short sting of handseals and shouted "Suiton: Suijinheki!" causing a swirl of water to surround her and blocked the fireballs. "I see I cannot hold anything back against you," Haku stated as she made a sequence of handseals ending in an unfamiliar one "Hyoton: Makyou Hyoushou(7)".

Suddenly the water around the pair started shifting and surrounded them and solidified into ice creating a dozen mirrors around them "What the... ice?" Naru wondered.

"Yes," This is my bloodline "Hyoton, This is my curse."

Kousaka snorted "A bloodline is not a curse," he said "It just means that you lucky enough to be born into a certain family."

"Lucky?" Haku asked confused "You think its lucky to be born into a bloodline and to be hated?"

Realization dawned on Naru "Of course, the bloodline purges in Kiri." She said "No wonder you think it's a curse."

"Yes In Kiri we are taught that bloodlines are an abomination, and I was unfortunate enough to be born into my mother's bloodline." Haku explained as she melted into one of the mirrors causing her image to appear in it "Not that I hate her for it, but it did cause her death and for me to become an orphan after my father found out."

"You're an orphan too huh?" Naru asked with a sad smile on her face "I know how that feels."

"Oh do you really?" Haku asked enraged "You know how it feels to be hated just because you exists?"

Naru was silent for a minute her head bowed her bangs covering her eyes "Yeah, I know how that feels," she confirmed her voice thick with emotion "I know how it feels to be hated for just being born, although, I thankfully had Ryu-kun and Tuki-chan to help me through that." Naru raised her eyes and glared straight at Haku her eyes showing nothing but determination "And that is why I will beat you, because these people are in a position that I was once in, I _will_ return hope to Nami!"

"I see," Haku said as she drew out some senbon "Very well, I shall end this." Immediately after she said that Haku's image started appearing in the other mirrors, each of them holding a handful of senbon.

"Well Shit." Kousaka stated just before Haku unleashed hell named senbon on them, they managed to avoid any fatal strikes... they did however become living pin cushions. "Screw this," he muttered before he formed a short string of handseals "Katon: Goukakyuu." He intoned spitting out a large fireball that impacted with one of the mirrors only for the genins to stare in shock as the steam dissipated to reveal an untouched mirror "Well fuck."

"Your flames are nowhere near hot enough to melt my ice." Haku stated making Kousaka smirk.

"You want to know something, I'm from a clan too," he stated making Haku jolt in surprise "And probably the worst one for you to face, the Tanaka Clan, users of the Jigoku(8) bloodline."

Haku's face paled from behind her mask before she rapidly grabbed double handful of senbon needles "I'll finish you now than!" she shouted and threw the senbon from all of the mirrors only for Naru to intercept them.

"Fuuton: Boufuu Kyouzuu!" she shouted launching an all direction wind surge knocking the senbon out of the air and giving Kousaka enough time to finish the seals.

"Jigokuton: infanarubureizu(9)" he intoned before inhaling and blew out a large blast of super heated fire that incinerated the ice upon contact and melted others from the heat alone.

Naru waved at herself with a hand "Man, did you eat too much Jalapenos or something?" she joked with a grin as Kousaka panted from the chakra loss "Can you manage another katon?"

Kousaka grinned "I could manage another Jigokuton if necessary." He suggested.

Naru shook her head and formed a kage bunshin and had it run over to Tukiko and Kiyone "Not necessary for what I have planned," she stated and began to form a long string of handseals while avoiding the senbon launched by Haku.

_With Tukiko, Kiyone, Ryu, Sojiro, Lynn and Tazuna_

Tukiko's eyes widened when she heard Naru's plan and started pushing Tazuna away as she told Ryu what she was planning who also paled "Yugao-sensei! Hachi-taicho! FLAME CALAMITY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs catching their attention.

_Zabuza and Yugao_

"He seems panicked about something," Zabuza mused as he continued to fight Yugao with the female jonin leading Zabuza away from the others "Has he finally realized that you cannot win?"

Yugao snorted "Nope, just that one of my students is about to something _very_ destructive to yours." She stated with a smirk as Zabuza began to worry a little, to jonins destructive is using explosive tags, very destructive is using a large jutsu, _very_ destructive is something that would make a kage think twice.

_With Naru and Kousaka_

"NOW KOUSAKA!" Naru shouted as she finished her seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu!"

"Fuuton: Sansai no Ketteiteki Shikiichi(10)." Naru shouted and caused a tornado to form funneling out to Haku's remaining mirrors and absorbed Kousaka's fireball creating a massive tornado of fire.

"Well fuck." Haku stated as she reacted by forming the remaining mirrors into a shield around herself.

When the tornado connected there was a spectacular mushroom cloud that could be seen for miles.

_Junichi_

Junichi was watching the fights in interest when he heard Ryu shout out "FLAME CALAMITY!" at the top of his lungs when suddenly Naru launched her combo jutsu with Kousaka causing the explosion 'WHAT IN THE HOLY HELLS?' he thought is shock as he watched the mushroom cloud rise up into the air.

_Konoha_

Sarutobi sighed contently as he reclined in his chair looking out the windows and chuckled "Today I have finally defeated my most hated enemy... paperwork." He said to himself when he spotted something on the horizon coming from the direction of wave, it was a mushroom cloud "Uh oh." He muttered before the secretary burst in with an armful of paperwork making Sarutobi cry.

_Another part of Konoha_

A brown haired, brown eyed man wearing a white T-shirt under a black jonins vest along with dark blue shinobi pants with a dark blue belt holding a pain of single handed Gim Jian swords on his back in a X fashion and had on a pair of black combat boots with his Hai-ate hanging off of his belt looked up at the mushroom cloud with a sake bottle at his lips about to take a drink "Is that real or did someone spike my sake again?"

A dark blue haired, orange eyed kunoichi wearing a Dark Blue T-shirt with Crimson Jonins vest and dark blue shinobi pants taped off at the end with red shinobi sandals, her entire left arm was wrapped up in bandages and wore her Hai-ate around her right thigh and a double handed Gim Jian sword strapped to her back, looked up as well and shook her head "Nope not just you, hey isn't that towards Nami, Y'know, the country Naru-chan went to on a mission?"

The third member of the group looks up, he has chocolate brown hair in a side cut with brown/grey eyes and wore a Tan t-shirt under light brown Jonin vest, Brown pants, black ninja tabi-boots, Ninja mask covering half of face up to the nose, Black clothed Hai-ate worn around head and a single handed Gim Jian sword strapped to his waist with a belt "Y'know she might have used _that_ jutsu we taught her."

The first man shrugged and drank some sake "Ahh well," he said "She'll tell us when she gets back."

_Back in Nami_

Kousaka looked from the path of destruction to Naru and back again "Overkill much?" he asked rhetorically looking back to Naru who was about to collapse from chakra exhaustion.

"Me? Never." She said waving a hand in dismissive gesture and looked over to where Haku was to see her looking badly burned "You alive over there?"

A pained groan was their response "C'mon let's get her over to the others." Kousaka advised as Naru nodded in agreement.

_Hachi and Raiza_

"That was impressive," Raiza mused as the two clashed again "Maybe I'll break her and use her for myself instead of selling her."

Hachi growled from behind his mask as he began to pump more chakra into his sword "Not while I'm still breathing." He growled out cutting Raiza's sword in half only for him to make another while laughing "Ya damn one trick pony!" Leaping forward he ducked under his opponents attack and slashed at his midsection only for Raiza to jump out of the way.

Raiza looked at Hachi with a twisted grin "I think it's about time to end this." He stated as he stuck his sword into the ground and pulled up a larger one "Doncha think?"

"I couldn't agree more," Hachi agreed as he pumped more chakra into his sword making the yellow glow around it expand giving the sword a much larger look "Now die!"

The two combatants dashed at each other at high speeds. Raiza made an overhead chop only for Hachi to side step it and cut the tendons of Raiza's legs making him collapse to his knees unable to support himself "Now be gone from this world and be consumed by the Shinigami." Hachi ordered as he swung his sword once more decapitating Raiza who had an astonished look on his face.

_Zabuza and Yugao_

"And then there was one." Yugao stated as she deflected Zabuza's Zanbato by angling her katana to the side and allowed it to slide off "Sure you don't want to surrender? Konoha may be willing to recruit you."

"Bullshit, I attempted to kill a kage, why would you take _me_ in?" he asked as he dodge a stab from Yugao and retaliated with a kick.

"Because we are sympathetic to your cause of wanting to kill the Sandaime Mizukage to stop the bloodline purges, besides there is a new Mizukage," Yugao explained "And they might be willing to drop the bounty in exchange for some Konoha-only jutsus." Zabuza paused for a minute as Yugao did the same "Hokage-sama is a very reasonable man, he'll be willing to help, especially if my students ask for it, he has a soft spot for them."

"And Haku?" he asked.

Yugao smiled gently "Will be welcomed with open arms, the council may try something as she has a bloodline, but Hokage-sama will head it off, especially if Ryu, Sojiro or Kousaka puts her under their protection as a clan heir."

Zabuza struggled internally for a few minutes before nodding "Fine I'll do it." He relented with a sigh "What about Lynn there?"

Yugao looked over and raised an eyebrow at Ryu and jerked her head towards the unconscious girl Ryu responded with the hand signs 'She was under the effect of a control seal, seal has been removed awaiting for her to wake up.'

Yugao gave a sharp nod in understanding "Since she was under the effect of a control and obviously not a missing nin we'll take her with us if she wishes to come."

Zabuza sighed in relief, he had nothing against the girl and was appalled at how Raiza treated her. About to voice his agreement he was cut off by a new voice "So it looks like the so called 'Demon of the Mist' and the 'Stone Demon' were useless," Gato remarked as he stood at the uncompleted end of the bridge with an army of mercs between him and the shinobi "I guess that means I don't have to pay you and take take the lovely ladies here for the slave ring."

Ryu growled fiercely along with the other males on their side of the bridge, Ryu stood up and walked forward placing himself between the girls and the mercs "I dare you to try." He challenged as he strode forward till he was beside Yugao and Zabuza "If I clear a path, can you finish him off?" he asked the two jonins who nodded grimly.

"Are you using _that_?" Yugao asked to which Ryu nodded.

"Tukiko-hime and Kiyone-san are going around behind them to cut off their escape," he informed before he started a string of handseals "Kinraiton: Raiinparusu!" he intoned as sparks flew off of his body. He suddenly disappeared from the mercs view only to reappear in front of them punching forward sending the first merc flying before reacting a superhuman speeds dodging the strikes from the enemies surrounding him as he began to fight his way through clearing a path to Gato.

"W-what is he?" One of the mercs asked in panic as Ryu broke the neck of one merc as he kicked another in the throat with enough force to snap the man's neck.

"Me?" Ryu asked darkly "I'm Ryu Hisanaga, genin of Konohagakure!" he stated as he shot forward again giving a clear path to Zabuza who shot forward alongside Yugao who began cutting her own way through the mercs supporting Ryu and Zabuza as Zabuza himself charge straight at his former employer who started backing away in fear.

"T-this can't be real!" he shouted panicked before turning to see flames arising from the boat they arrived on and Tukiko and Kiyone standing there with their weapons drawn.

Gato turned back around just in time to see Zabuza's Kubikiri Houcho live up to its name using Gato's head as an example. All five nin leapt back to their side of the bridge as the mercs watched as their employers headless body collapse in front of them. "Hey that was our meal ticket!" one merc shouted enraged "I guess we'll just have to take what he owes us out of the village!"

The mercs shouted in agreement as the tired shinobi readied themselves once more with the only ones not being tired the two medics. The mercs were just about to charge when an arrow landed in front of them, whirling around the nins saw all of the villagers standing there with makeshift weapons "If you want at our village you will have to go through us!" Inari said with a cheer from the villagers.

"Heh, little brat," Naru said as she stood up "I guess I'll give a hand 'Kage Bunshin!'" she intoned as ten solid clones appeared each having their weapons at the ready.

Sojiro fazed into existence beside Ryu freaking out some of the mercs and spun his staff a couple of times "I bet I can take out more than you even with your handicap." He challenged Ryu who chuckled and cracked his knuckles with a couple of sparks for added effect.

"You're on."

Hachi snorted as he stood beside the other two jonin and put on his kitsune mask and channeled enough chakra into his sword to make it glow yellow "Now now children," he admonished "Let the adults have some fun too."

That broke it for the thugs who panicked and ran jumping off the bridge in the hopes of getting to safety and away from the nins. "Thank god," Ryu muttered as his jutsu deactivated "because I'm about to collapse right about... now." He finished just as he toppled forward only to be caught by Sojiro who was shaking his head.

"I'm with him, the clones took the last bit of chakra I had left out of me." She yawned once and fell asleep on a giggling Tukiko's shoulder as a blushing Kiyone helped Kousaka walk forward into the cheering crowd of villagers.

END CHAPTER

AN: There is a new poll out, I need to know what the fans want! I want to know if Tukiko should have the Mangekyou Sharingan(I will think of an alternate way for her to receive it) or should she receive a female only ultimate sharingan, or should she just have the regular plain old sharingan? Please vote and send me your idea's and thoughts!

OoOoOo

Translations

1- Doton: Heiki no Chiage: Earth Release: Weapons of Rising Earth- B-ranked technique that allows the user to make weapons of the densest material from the earth.

2- Tsuin Taiyou: Twin Suns: a dual sword style that originates from the Hisanaga clan, centered around confusing the opponent with a feint to a vital spot but is in actuality going for disabling hits.

3- Tsuinkenjutsu: Twin Sword Art

4- Fuinjutsu: Shi Pointo Shobun: Sealing Art: Four Point Restraining- B-class Fuinjutsu, paralyzes the target so long as they are in the exact center of a square sealing style(Four Sealing Tags in the shape of a square.)

5- Hisanaga Hijutsu: Fuin Desutoroiya: Hisanaga Secret Art: Seal Destroyer- Self explanatory really.

6- Katon: Housenka: Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower.

7- Hyoton: Makyou Hyoushou: Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors.

8- Jigoku: Inferno- Wind + Fire

9- Jigokuton: infanarubureizu- Inferno Release: Infernal Blaze

10- Fuuton: Sansai no Ketteiteki Shikiichi: Wind Style: Final Threshold of the Three Calamities: Fire, Flood and Storm: Description: When a tornado is formed it picks up debris and sometimes other elements. A hurricane is a tornado on the water that has taken up the storm and water below it. Using this jutsu, the user performs it like they would a Grand Slicing Whirlwind, swinging the fan and firing the wind forth. When the tornado hits a sufficient amount of a required element, it takes up a new form. Each element and form is a calamity.  
Effect: -Flood: If the tornado hits a body of water a massive whirlpool-like tornado is sent towards the victim. When it hits the ground or victim a large flood is sent forward that could crush or drown the victim(s).  
Effect: -Fire: If the tornado hits a fire it would pick up the flames and still be shot forward towards the victim. The tornado would take flame qualities and a "flaming spin-cycle" would ensue. If it hit the ground or victim an explosion would occur and a large fire would be started.  
Effect: -Storm: If the tornado absorbs electricity or a cloud the tornado would turn grey with lightning flashes being seen in the tornado. It would be a thunder storm crossed with a tornado shot towards a victim.  
Rank: S

OoOoOo

OMAKE PROFILES(Do they look familiar?)

These are the characters that will be recurring in the Omakes created by me and Patriot-112(P.S: The guys are me and Patriot-112, Yuuki is an OC with the stories taking place in Canon Universe Naruto)

Yuuki Niji

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Hair color/style: Dark blue, waist length and spiky at the top

Eye color: Orange(Bloodline)

skin tone: Light tan

Build: Slender/Dancers build

Rank Jonin

Likes: Tom, D.J., kids(Naruto is high on her list), Stir-fry, watching her teammates get into shit, Tom

Dislikes: Whatever gets her teammates into shit in the first place, Danzo, Orochimaru, Danzo, and have I said Danzo yet?

Weapon: Double Handed Gim Jian sword, across the back

Attire: Dark Blue T-shirt with Crimson Jonins vest, Her entire left arm is wrapped in bandages Dark Blue Shinobi Pants taped off at the end and Red Shinobi sandals  
Her Hai-ate is on a red cloth around her right Thigh

Yuuki's Bloodline: Yuuki is the first after 20 generations to awaken her families bloodline, the Sealing Eye (Fuingan), It allows the user to immediately break down a seal and understand all of its components just by seeing it, they also can memorize any seal they see as well as remove seals without harming the sealed.

Name: Tom Johnston

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Hair color/style: Dark brown, Close-cropped

Eye color: Brown

Skin Tone: Slight Tan

Build: Slightly muscular

Rank: Jonin

Likes: Alcohol, girls(Yuuki especially), swords, Destruction, slaughter, Mayhem, being in the center of said slaughter and mayhem, Icha Icha(Secretly helps Jiraiya with it along with Kakashi), Naruto, any Italian foods(Minus the spicy stuff)

Dislikes: Pedophiles, The village council, Spicy people, Alcoholics(The ones that drink to escape reality) and people who abuse others

Weapon: 2x Gim Jian Single Handed Swords attached to lower back in a X fashion

Attire: white T-shirt under a Black Jonins vest, Dark Blue shinobi pants with dark blue belt and Black combat boots, Hai-ate Hanging from belt

Name: D.J. Full name unknown, his records even put his name as that

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Hair color & Style: Chocolate brown with side cut

Eye color: mix brown & grey

Skin tone: Slight tan

Build: Athletic build

Rank: Jonin

Likes: Kids, girls, swords, reading, slight for booze, curry, Naruto and Komachi(The ANBU chick from the Game, not certain which one)

Dislikes: Rapists, bigots, racists, pedophiles, spiders

Weapon: Gim Jian single handed sword attached to belt

Attire: Shinobi: Tan t-shirt under light brown Jonin vest, Brown pants, black ninja tabi-boots (look them up), Ninja mask covering half of face up to the nose, Black clothed Hai-ate worn around head

OoOoOo

ON TO THE OMAKE!

The Death of the Council(This Takes place in an alternate version of my universe AKA. Fem Naru)

_Ryu's Apartment With the Former Squad 13(Tom, D.J. and Yuuki)_

Tom: *Pacing around the living room growling* That god damned council not allowing us to adopt Naru-chan! Unfit parents my ass! I _SO_ do not drink too much alcohol! *Takes a swig from a super-sized bottle* I just wish we could do away with them. *Freezes and starts to grin evilly* You thinking what I'm thinking

D.J.: *Stands up from the couch beside Komachi* BOOOYAH! Time to take out my sword and START TAKING NAMES BABY! *Scary voice* How do you want to tear them apart? Fast or...EXTREMELY fast?

Tom: But that makes it painless, it has to excruciatingly slow, Yuuki can seal them into place as we do it, so no problem! *Evil creepy grin*

D.J.: *Creepy voice* Yessss, it's too painless. They don't deserve mercy for all the treatment our dear Naru-chan suffered!

Tom: Is it just me or are we channeling Orochimaru

Yuuki: *Waves her hand dismissively* Nah, it's just Teuchi-sensei before he retired

Tom: True, he was pretty sadistic, didn't he send Ibiki running to the toilet the one time they called him in for aid during an interrogation

Yuuki: Not just Ibiki

D.J: : I bet Anko-san and Inochi-sama

Yuuki: *Snorts* suckers bet, the entire department went running, even those who weren't even watching, only reason why I didn't was because of our field interrogation exercises

Tom: *Vacant smile* Good times, Good Times

D.J.: *Sigh* Hmm, I wonder how Komachi-chan's doing?

*A pair of arms suddenly wrap around him from behind*

Komachi: Hello D.J.-kun

Tom: Ho-oly crap where did you come from.

Yuuki: The door, where else?

Tom: I Dunno, The window?

D.J.: Hello there, Komachi-chan, how was work at ANBU?

Komachi: *Shrugs* Same old Same old, Kill a politician here, interrogate a prisoner there

Tom: *Sighs* I still don't know WHY they won't let me join.

D.J.: *mischievous grin*: So hon, ready for another one? And along the way maybe torture a few of the Civilian Council?

Komachi: *Raises an eyebrow* what's the plan?

Tom: Straight forward really, we enter, Yuuki seals off all exits and sound, we torture the civilian council to death, and make it look like someone else did it, still trying to figure out who that someone else is though.

D.J.: Me* in a thinking pose*: How about Orochimaru? He always the first people would suspect.

Yuuki: Alright, now who wants who, I call dibs on Haruno, also we ALL pitch in on Danzo, Make Naru-chan a weapon will Ya! *Threatening Aura surrounds her*

Tom: Calm down we don't want to give away our surprise, I call the head of Merchants Guild *Fire burns in my eyes* Teuchi-sensei's revenge has arrived!

D.J.: And I call DIBS on the Fat-Bald Lecher! Not only did he hire a group of Chunin to try to kill Naru-chan, but he kept leering at MY Komachi-chan, too! *Eyes flaming with un-controlled anger* I SHALL AVENGE THEEE!

All three of former squad 13+1 ANBU: Time to Kick some ass and take names!

120 Hours later, In the Gore Covered Council chamber

Tom: *Takes a swig of Sake sitting on a bloody chair* Sooo, how exactly do we pin this on Orochimaru?

D.J.: *Grins sadistically*: Like this..*Draws sword and begins to carefully 'peel' the faces off*

Tom: That works, *Holds up a scroll and unseals several poisonous snakes in stasis* Once we leave these beauts will be taken out of stasis *Smirks* I love it when a plan comes together beautifully and when I make sure to bring spare clothes when mine get all bloody and gory

(The Next Morning)

*Screams heard from the Council Chamber*

D.J.: *just waking up after a eventful night with Komachi. Who is in the same bed.: *Smirks* Sounds like the word is now officially out.

_Tom's apartment_

Tom: *Yawns and looks beside him* Yuuki?

Yuuki: Huh? *Looks up at Tom, than herself, their both naked* Well whadya know.

Tom: *Extremely nervous* Should I start running?

Yuuki: *Grins seductively* only if you don't come over here and help me relive last night.

(Two hours later)

D.J.: Ahhh! A beautiful day today! 'Even more beautiful, now that the Total Douche bag Civvie Council is dead' I wonder how Tom is doing?

Shows His door and all windows with a sign that says:

Do not disturb! If you do your Manhood/Life will be at stake, All trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again.

END OMAKE


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations and the Return

Disclaimer: ... Must I say it?...

AN: I am _**SO**_ sorry to all my readers for not updating in so long, sigh, writers block is a bitch and when I finally get an idea I am away from my computer on vacation, sob, any who Please review

AN2: The Polls have closed and the winner is... New Female Only Sharingan. What this means is that Tukiko will receive a new type of Sharingan evolution for females only, I will be using an idea submitted by raw666 but am in need of names for the techniques!

AN3: Also for those who are wondering about Raiza and Hachi read chapter five more closely, I did give hints into their past, most noticeably why Hachi hates the little fucker.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon/Summon Talking**"

'_**Demon/Summon thinking'**_

_Dream/Flashback/Mindscape_

Chapter Six: Revelations and the Return Home

_Naru's Mindscape_

_Naru groaned as she came to to the sound of dripping water and the sensation of floating on water, opening her eyes she was greeted by the sight of a cracked and damaged ceiling that looked like it belonged in a sewer system. Sitting up she took a cautious look around her surrounds and saw that she was indeed in a sewer "Where the hell am I?" she questioned out loud as she stood up completely "Anyone There!"_

_Surprisingly for Naru an answer actually came "__**This way,**__" the voice said coming from the hallway moving off to the right "__**Follow my voice.**__"_

_Naru looked down the hallway and saw a faint glow coming from one of the branches lead off from the hallway "So you want me to follow the light?" she asked in confirmation as she walked down the hallway "Aren't I supposed to stay away from the light if I don't want to die?"_

_The voice chuckled good-naturedly "__**An understandable precaution that's for sure.**__" It mused as Naru continued moving forward "__**Than again you are following the directions of a disembodied voice.**__"_

_Naru snorted in agreement as she came up to the turn the light was coming from and followed it as it lead into a massive chamber that was cut in half by a giant cage door with the kanji for 'seal' in the center "I take it that the disembodied voice is the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune?" she asked with false pleasantness._

_There was a sigh before a giant nine-tailed fox lumbered into view and laid down facing Naru "__**You would be correct.**__" Kyuubi confirmed "__**Is suppose you may have questions for me otherwise you would have left immediately.**__"_

_"Yeah I guess I do," Naru agreed as she strode forward unafraid "The main one being is why attack Konoha?"_

_The Kyuubi let out a sorrowful sigh as it shifted itself into a better position "__**I never had a choice in the matter believe it or not,**__" it stated ignoring Naru's snort of disbelief "__**My last container was giving birth to a child, under normal circumstances birth is very difficult on the Jinchuriki as their seal is at its weakest and it actually begins to fail slowly releasing the Bijuu and killing the host even if the Bijuu does not wish to leave the host, thankfully my last containers husband was a well respected seal master, now don't laugh,**__" Kyuubi said sternly glaring at the girl "__**I was actually quite content to help out my previous container, than that **_**BASTARD**_** ruined everything, The Uchiha Madara.**__"_

_Naru froze and stared at the fox "Now I may not be the smartest person there is but wouldn't he be I don't know... DEAD!" she asked incredulously waving her arms about._

_"__**Kit don't you think that with all of your kind's ingenuity that **_**someone**_** would have eventually found away to prevent themselves from aging?**__" Kyuubi asked making Naru pause and listen "__**I would not put it past that bastard to have found a way to do such a thing, I hate to admit it but the man was a genius in creating forbidden techniques, even more so after he stole his brothers eyes.**__"_

_"So what happened?" Naru asked her curiosity getting the better of her._

_Kyuubi sighed and hung it's head sorrowfully "__**Madara forced me out of the seal despite the husbands best efforts and placed me under the control of his cursed Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan,**__" Kyuubi snarled a bit at the thought "__**Thankfully the Yondaime was able to seal me away before I was able to destroy the village.**__"_

_Naru stood there staring at the Kyuubi for what felt like hours before finally speaking "I'm not certain if I believe you or not yet," she said cautiously "But I suppose I'm willing to give you a chance."_

_Kyuubi smiled slightly "__**That is all I ask.**__" It said "__**But there is one last thing I must tell you, it was a request of my former Jinchuriki.**__"_

_Naru raised an eyebrow "What's up?"_

_The Kyuubi sighed deeply and prepared itself "__**It is in reference to you parentage,**__" it explained making Naru stiffen slightly "__**I must say this first all of my containers always have been Uzumaki females,**__" Naru's eyes widened "__**My last container was your mother Kushina Uzumaki.**__"_

_Naru's jaw dropped at the revelation before her eyes narrowed in suspicion "How do I know this to be the truth?" she asked defiantly only to be answered by someone she never expected._

_"What if I say it is?" a masculine voice asked from behind Naru, turning her eyes widened in shock as she came face to face with the Yondaime Minato Namikaze "Hello Naru-chan."_

_"Y-Yondaime-sama?" Naru whispered softly at the sight of her hero figure even after learning about the Kyuubi._

_Minato grinned in a manner that was extremely reminiscent to the young women in front of him all the while scratching the back of his head "Not completely but yeah." He confirmed with a slight chuckle "I had stored some of my chakra into your seal for two occasions, should the Kyuubi be almost set loose so that I can redo the seal and should the Kyuubi inform you of your parentage."_

_The Kyuubi snorted "__**Always had a plan didn't you Minato.**__" It said with a slight hint of respect._

_Minato grinned up at the Kyuubi before turning back to Naru "Everything the Kyuubi told thus far was the truth," Minato reassured placing a hand on her shoulder "I should know as I was the one who tried to keep the Kyuubi sealed in."_

_Naru's eyes widened as several things clicked into place "Wait a minute here," she said holding her hands up and looking up at Minato with an almost pleading expression "Wouldn't that mean you're my tou-san?"_

_At Minato's nod Naru blinked as tears started welling up in her eyes and suddenly slammed her fist into his gut "HOW COULD YOU!" she shouted with tears streaming down her face "I WAS HATED AND ABUSED, I'M CHARGED TRIPLE THE REGULAR PRICE FOR FOOD AND ANYTHING ELSE!" Minato cringed as Naru glared at him "I WAS KICKED OUT OF THE ORPHANAGE WHEN I WAS FOUR AND IF IT WASN'T FOR RYU-KUN I WOULD NEVER HAVE HAD A CHANCE TO GET OUT OF THE STREETS! And the worst thing... the worst thing is that my first time won't be with Ryu-kun and Tuki-chan." Naru whimpered as even more tears flowed from her eyes "I have nightmares daily that are even worse unless I sleep beside Ryu-kun, I was sabotaged during the academy and if it wasn't for Ryu-kun and Tuki-chan I would have failed, so why, WHY DID YOU SEAL THE KYUUBI INTO YOUR DAUGHTER!"_

_Minato knelt in front of his daughter and drew her into a hug that she desperately clung to as she cried "I'm so sorry that you have suffered so much Naru-chan," he whispered as he held her closely "It must have been terrible for you."_

_Naru sniffled as she buried her head into his shoulder "Sorry for punching you like that," she muttered finally "I was just so frustrated by everything."_

_Minato smiled reassuringly "A small price to pay," he reassured "Although I have to admit you do pack a strong right."_

_Naru giggled as they broke away finally smiling at him and wiped her tears away "Yeah Ryu-kun told me the same thing," she admitted "I can't believe that the guy I always looked up to was my dad."_

_Minato grinned at Naru "Got that right," he said before he lost the smile "I want you pass a message off to Sarutobi for me will you, tell him that he either gets off his ass and does something about those civilians like the Hokage he should be and prove that the will of fire still burns inside him, after all he _is_ the Hokage, or I will personally greet him as he passes the gates of heaven."_

_Naru grinned at her father and nodded "I'll do that." She reassured "I love you dad."_

_Minato grinned and ruffled her hair "Love ya to kid," he said "Go show those people just what the kid of the 'Red Death' and the 'Yellow Flash' can do."_

_"Hai!" Naru chirped before she vanished from the mindscape._

_After Naru vanished Minato lost his smile "__**Shouldn't you have told her your suspicions?**__" Kyuubi asked softly._

_Minato shook his head sadly "I'd rather not get her hopes up," he admitted sadly "But, but if Kushina _is_ alive than I'm sure that they will be brought back together again."_

_The Kyuubi snorted as Minato vanished "__**I hope your right,**__" it said "__**She needs the affection that only her mother can provide.**__"_

_Team 11's room_

When Naru opened her eyes she felt incredibly light and felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders "Naru-chan? Is everything alright, you're crying." Tukiko asked in concern as Naru sat up.

"I'm fine Tuki-chan," she reassured honestly as she wiped away her tears "I'll tell you when Ryu-kun wakes up."

"Tell Ryu what?" Yugao asked as she walked into the room with a couple of bandages covering her wounds.

Naru bit her lip slightly unsure if she should tell Yugao or not "I know who my parents are." She stated finally making Yugao blink before sitting herself down on her futon.

"I take it the Kyuubi told you?" Yugao asked seriously to which Naru nodded "I see."

"Kyuubi told Naru-hime what?" Ryu asked with a yawn as he opened his eyes.

"Who my parents are." Naru explained as she helped him sit up before taking a deep breath and releasing it "My mom is Kushina Uzumaki while my dad... my dad is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

Ryu and Tukiko both blinked "Wow, talk about prestigious," Ryu commented "I remember one of my dad's journals talking about a Kushina Uzumaki, said she was one of the few outsiders who could keep up with a Hisanaga swordsmen in an all-out Kenjustu fight."

Tukiko smiled at Naru and hugged her "I'm glad you know now." She said "How do you feel?"

Naru sighed contently "I feel good," she admitted with a smile "I actually got to talk with tou-san, it appears that he has a failsafe within the seal should one of two things happen, the Kyuubi is about to be released or it reveals my parentage."

Yugao sighed in relief at that, she knew who Naru's parents where having been Kushina's student but wasn't allowed to tell Naru "Than I guess I can give this to you now know about your mom," she said causing her three genins to turn to her as she unsealed a katana, it looked simple with a plain guard and hilt as she gave it to Naru "It was your mothers, she gave it to me with the promise that I would give it to you when you learned of your full parentage, it's name is Akashio(1)."

Naru took the katana reverently and stared at it in awe, swallowing she hesitantly unsheathed the sword revealing a blade that had red swirls running through its tempered steel "It's beautiful," she whispered as she held it front of her taking in its every detail "It's feels so... right in my hand, so comfortable, warm even."

Yugao smiled gently at Naru "Your mom was my sensei when I was a genin," she explained "She was a hard teacher, but kind as well and I learned a lot from her, before the Kyuubi attack she requested that I hold onto the sword for her should something happen to her."

Naru blinked back a couple of tears as she melted into Ryu and Tukiko's embrace "What was she like?" she asked quietly.

Yugao gave Naru an understanding smile "She was a very driven woman that when angered rained hell upon the one who awakened her wrath," she explained cracking a smile at Naru giggle "She was also very loving and helped many orphans by donating clothing and food to them or giving them food vouchers to various restaurants and stands."

Naru smiled gratefully to Yugao "Thanks sensei," she whispered as she leaned against Ryu and Tukiko "If you don't mind I'd like some time alone with Ryu-kun and Tuki-chan?"

Yugao nodded "Sure, and if you have any questions about your mom just asked okay." She said before stepping out of the room and softly closing the door.

"That must be a ton off your shoulders," Ryu said as he kissed her temple "Finally knowing who your parents are."

Naru simply nodded as she savored the moment "I feel like I actually know myself now," she admitted "Not that I didn't know who I was, but knowing who my parents are makes me feel complete."

Tukiko and Ryu smiled "I guess Naru-chan is going to be the next Yellow Flash." Tukiko commented with a small giggle.

"Yeah," Naru agreed in a whisper a faint smile forming on her lips "I guess I will."

_Downstairs_

"Well my team is awake." Yugao said as she walked into the dining room.

"That's good to hear," Hachi replied with a grin as he lounged in a chair while his students were clustered together talking about the recent battle, Zabuza and Haku were in a room provided to them with Lynn who had yet to awake "How are they?"

Yugao frowned and glanced over at the others "Naru is aware of her heritage." She whispered loud enough for only Hachi to hear.

Hachi blinked and grinned "Good to hear," he said happily "I was close to telling her myself, actually I overheard D.J-san and his friends planning on telling her soon themselves."

Yugao chuckled "Why am I not surprised about that," she asked rhetorically "Only those three are willing to break a S-class rule for the sake of Naru."

Hachi chuckled in agreement "I wonder how the council will react to the news?" he wondered.

Yugao snorted "They'll deny it," she stated without hesitation "The civilian side will anyways, the shinobi side will accept it and move on, I wouldn't be surprised if the civilians put a hit out on her or try to get her banished."

Hachi grunted with a scowl "Sarutobi needs to get off his ass and retake his power." He accused frowning "If he doesn't his successor would only be a figurehead."

Yugao sighed and nodded in agreement "That is unfortunately to true." She agreed looking out the window.

_Lynn, Haku and Zabuza's room_

The missing nins were currently resting in their rooms while Haku fretted over the still sleeping Lynn who was tossing about in her sleep with a fearful expression on her face. Haku frowned at the young girl as she brushed back some hair "How is she?" Zabuza asked from his place near the window.

"I can't say," Haku admitted "I don't know why but she just won't wake up."

A knock on the door interrupted Zabuza's reply and upon opening the door he saw Ryu with Naru and Tukiko in the hallway "Oh, you gakis are finally awake huh?" he asked as he moved aside to let them enter.

"Yeah, I wanted to check on Lynn-chan to see how she's doing." Ryu explained as he knelt down beside the young girl and shifted her to her side and took a look at the area that the seal was placed at "The seal removal was a success," he mused and checked her eyes "She must still be in the process of sorting through the memories, has she ever talked about her past before?" he asked the two Kiri missing nin.

They both shook their heads "The only thing she said was that Raiza saved her when she was really young." Zabuza stated "Why?"

Ryu frowned "Because if my thoughts are correct than she has had nearly all of her memories sealed," he revealed "Meaning she is having to live out her life again, the good and the bad."

Haku frowned as she looked worriedly at the young girl who whimpered in her sleep "It must have been horrible," she mused "She's been like this the entire time."

Ryu hummed and looked at the kunoichi "Are _you_ alright, because Naru-hime did launch a S-ranked ninjutsu at you." He asked looking her over, she was wearing her usual outfit but had multiple bandages on her body covering her burn marks.

Haku grimaced "Mostly fine," she admitted "My ice protected me for the most part."

Before anyone could say anything Lynn suddenly awoke with a loud scream of fear and clutched at the closest thing, which just so happened to be Ryu. She was breathing rapidly a shivering in fear as she sobbed against Ryu's chest. He waved away the two jonins who had ran upstairs hearing the scream and gently wrapped his arms around Lynn's shivering frame and rubbed her back soothingly '_This is almost like when Naru was..._' he thought to himself unable to finish his thought.

He rolled his eyes when his two girlfriend giggled in amusement after Lynn had cried herself to sleep "Seems like you have that effect on more than me," Naru teased as he tried to separate himself from the girl before giving up and tried to get comfortable "You just have that soothing effect."

Ryu sighed "Can you at least get me something to eat?" he asked "I'm starving."

Tukiko giggled and left the room while Naru sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder "So why did you two leave Kirigakure?" Naru asked making small talk "I thought the Seven Swordsmen were loyal to the Mizukage?"

Zabuza sighed as he sat down across from them "We had to leave," he said "The bloodline purges were getting worse and the Yondaime Mizukage seemed to be getting more insane, so I decided to assassinate the Mizukage, he trashed me and I barely escaped with my life, as for the other swordsman I don't know, Kisame Hoshigaki went off and joined some organization and Raiga Kurosuki formed some hind of gang."

"Why would the Mizukage initiate the purges though?" Ryu wondered "That would only leave the country vulnerable, if another country were to attack then they would easily be conquered."

Zabuza shrugged "I think it had to with Uzushiogakure(2)," he said "Back during the Third Great Shinobi War, The Sandaime Mizukage, fearing Uzushiogakure's power attacked it with the aid of Iwa catching them completely off guard and managed to destroy nearly everything before the Konoha reinforcements arrived. Now that I think about it I think the major clan there was the Uzumaki."

Naru blinked and sat up "Uzumaki?" she asked "You mean..." she trailed off her eyes wide in shock while Ryu blinked rapidly "Do you know if anyone survived?"

Zabuza shook his head sadly "Not that I know of," he admitted regretfully "After the destruction of Uzushiogakure they scattered throughout the Elemental Nations to hide and start a new life."

Naru wiped away a couple of tears "That might mean that I might have some relatives," she whispered happily while Ryu pulled her into a hug "You don't know how happy this makes me."

Tukiko entered carrying a tray of food for the three of them and blinked when she saw a crying Naru, seeing her confusion Ryu quickly filled her in on what they just learned "But why did they fear Uzushiogakure?" Tukiko asked "What was it that made them so strong?"

Zabuza frowned as he thought back to the reason "The main clan like I said was the Uzumaki," he began "The entire village was talented at sealing, and the Uzumaki's had two things going for them, a massive _natural_ chakra reserve, and a bloodline."

Naru blinked and looked at Zabuza "A bloodline?" she asked in a whisper "What is it?"

Zabuza shrugged "Don't know," he admitted honestly "I only heard about them having one."

Naru pouted slightly making Ryu and Tukiko giggled at her expression but they stopped when Lynn stirred and yawned "Are you awake?" Ryu asked softly.

Lynn groaned at the noise and shifted slightly before she stiffened and shot out of his arms yelping with a massive blush "I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Lynn-chan," Naru soothed placing a hand on her shoulder "We understand that you had a nightmare and needed comfort."

Lynn flinched a little at the contact but quickly calmed down "Do you want to talk about it?" Ryu asked in a reassuring manner.

Lynn looked conflicted before nodding slightly "I remember everything now," she whispered softly "I remember what had happened, that, that _bastard_ killed them," she growled tears welling up in her eyes "He killed my entire family because he _wanted_ to, no reason or anything, he just felt like it," she whimpered as Naru wrapped her arms around the young girl soothingly rubbing her back "And, and when I tried to fight back he decided that he would use me, he placed the seal on me and tortured me over and over making me forget it each time." Lynn began to sob again as Naru hugged the girl tighter tears welling up in her own eyes.

Ryu growled softly as his eyes glinted, the golden flecks of his eyes slowly expanding only to stop when Tukiko placed a hand on his shoulder and softly shake her head "I miss them," Lynn whimpered into Naru's arms "I want my family back!"

Naru bowed her head and patted the girls head soothingly "I'm sorry," she whispered regretfully "But there is no way to bring them back," she explained making Lynn cry harder "But, you can have a new family," she continued smiling at Lynn who looked up in confusion "Ryu-kun, Tuki-chan and I, we can be your family if you want," Naru offered "I know we can't be your parents, but we can be your brother and sisters if you want."

Fresh tears welled up in Lynn's eyes and she buried herself into Naru's chest sobbing madly as Naru hugged the girl gently a serene smile on her face, smiling softly both Ryu and Tukiko placed a hand on the young girls back softly offering their own comfort while Zabuza and Haku quietly left the room giving them some privacy.

_Unknown Location_

"Report Junichi." The shadow shrouded figure ordered as Junichi appeared in front of him.

"Their mission was a success Tsukikage-sama(3)," Junichi reported kneeling "They had engaged Zabuza and Raiza Kurogane and their apprentices, both teams of genins showed high amounts of skill and teamwork removing the apprentices before Hachi Tachibana killed Raiza while Zabuza surrendered, Gato then attempted to kill the ninja with hired thugs, it didn't succeed. Also I believe that Uzumaki may have spoken with the Kyuubi."

The Tsukikage raised an eyebrow "Really," he mused before dismissing Junichi "I believe that it is time for Tsukigakure(4) to reveal themselves," he said out loud "Have our best genin team prepare themselves, they will be participating in the Chunin exams in Konoha." One of the Guards bowed and left while the Tsukikage closed his eyes '_Our time is coming, and the world will know our name._' He thought to himself _'And Jubi-sama shall walk the earth once more._'

_Wave, Two days later_

It had taken teams 11, 13 and their guests two more days to recover from their fight and at the end of those two days they were standing at the end of the completed bridge that the entire town had gathered on to see them off "Be sure you come back to visit alright." Tazuna said as he stood across from them.

"Of course we will!" Naru exclaimed happily grinning "We need to see Wave at its peak after all!"

Inari sniffed as he tried to hold back his tears "It's alright to cry kid," Ryu said grinning "But just remember, this isn't goodbye, it's just till next time."

Tukiko rolled her eyes and gently elbowed him "Way to sound corny Ryu-kun," she teased with a grin "But still he's got a point."

The group began to leave as the village shouted their farewells and well wishes "This bridge needs a name," Tazuna announced "What should it be?"

People shouted out some suggestions but it was Inari's suggestion that was met with a roar of approval "How about the Great Bridge of Determination?" he said.

Tazuna and his Tsunami smiled at Inari as the crowd roared in approval.

_Konoha_

Lynn looked up at the great gates of Konoha in awe and slight trepidation and gave a small start when Tukiko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Lynn-chan," she soothed "Everything will go just fine."

Lynn breathed and nodded calming down "Thanks onee-chan(5)." she said gratefully smiling broadly, after she had calmed down two days ago she had accepted their offer on becoming her new family, "I'm just feeling nervous."

Tukiko smiled at her new sister "Don't worry imouto(6)," she repeated "That's what we're here for."

They checked in at the gates and made their way to the Hokage's office fully aware of the ANBU squad trailing them, entering they saluted to the elderly Hokage and gave their report on the mission "So the three of you wish to join Konoha correct?" Sarutobi asked pointedly to the three guests who nodded "Well for Lynn that will be no problem as she is not a missing nin, although she will have to attend the academy if she wishes to be a ninja, as for you two, since you have the support of Three clan heirs and two jonins I can allow you sanctuary here in Konoha while I make a deal with the Godaime Mizukage about dropping the charges, you might also like to know that we have received official word that the Bloodline purges have been, for the most part, stopped."

Zabuza and Haku bowed in thanks "Also Jiji, what about Haku's bloodline and the council?" Naru asked hesitantly, understandable given her history with the civilian council.

"They can try something," Sarutobi said grinning "But with three heirs placing her under their protection they can't do anything to her."

Naru nodded in understanding as Team 13 and the guest sans Lynn left "There is one more thing Jiji," Naru said nervously "I know who my parents are."

Sarutobi froze and sighed deeply "Did the Kyuubi tell you?" He asked to which Naru nodded "I was one of the few who knew the truth behind the Kyuubi attack," he revealed "So I know that the Kyuubi is not evil, I just ask you one thing, please do not reveal it to anyone, there are those who have pieced together the truth but the reason I nor anyone else have not revealed this is because of the assassins that would be after your head in revenge for the damage your father and mother did." He smiled at her in a grandfatherly manner "I will have your inheritance sent to you soon alright?"

Naru smiled and nodded in understanding and gave the Sandaime a hug before leaving with the others "You will have a week off starting tomorrow," Yugao said as they left the Hokage tower "So use that time to rest up alright?"

They nodded and left to show Lynn her new home "Welcome home imouto." Ryu announced as he opened the door and gestured Lynn inside.

Lynn's jaw dropped as she entered her new home with tears welling up in her eyes "I-I have a family," she whispered softly as tears slid down her cheeks "I'm so happy."

The trio smiled and helped they newest sibling stand up and started giving her a tour of her new home.

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

AN4: Just wanted to say that yes the Kyuubi has a gender but I did not want to reveal it just yet.

Translations

1- Akashio: Red Tide

2- Village Hidden Among the Whirling Tides

3- Tsukikage: Moon Shadow

4: Village of the Hidden Moon

5- Onee-chan: Affectionate version of Big Sister

6- Imouto: Little sister


	8. Chapter 7: Life Goes On

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon/Summon Talking**"

'_**Demon/Summon thinking'**_

_Dream/Flashback/Mindscape_

Chapter Seven: Life Goes On

_One week after the return from Nami, Hisanaga household, meeting hall_

Lynn was sitting across from Ryu who was looking back at her "The Hisanaga have always accepted orphans into our clan," he explained to the young girl "So in order for them to be able to truly be Hisanaga we use a ritual to bind you to a weapon, this weapon is the manifestation of your soul, you will not know what the weapon is or how to awaken it, some members go through their entire life without awakening their soul weapons, I myself have yet to awaken mine," he continued "Now if you are to take this ritual you will have to accept the family name of Hisanaga as your own, do you still wish to go through with this." It had been a week since their return from Nami and the two teams had been taking it easy doing a couple of D-ranks and training when Ryu approached Lynn about officially adopting her into the Hisanaga.

"Hai," Lynn stated with determination "It would be my honor to be considered a Hisanaga."

Ryu nodded and stood motioning for Lynn to follow him, he lead her into the basement where a massive sealing array was engraved into the ground "This is my families greatest work," he said as he strode forward and had Lynn sit in the center "This will bind you to the Hisanaga and awaken our bloodline in you, do you still wish to continue? For once we start there is no turning back."

Lynn nodded and set herself breathing deeply as Ryu stood on the outside of the seal and used a dagger to cut open his thumb "Hear me ancestors," he began as he flipped through handseals "There is a child before me that wishes to join our clan and become one of the Hisanaga, use my eyes and see her, use my ears and hear her, use my body and judge her, Hisanaga Hijutsu: Sosen Hanketsu.(1)"

Finishing the seals the Seal on the floor began to glow an eerie white and Ryu closed his eyes and when he opened them his eyes were glowing eerily as he spoke again, but his time his voice sounded distorted, like a million voices speaking at once "Sate your name child." He ordered.

"Lynn Usagi." Lynn answered nervously.

"State your reason for joining the clan."

"I wish to grow strong," she replied "I wish to grow strong so that I don't lose another family!"

The possessed Ryu nodded "Very well," he said "We shall now Judge you."

The seal's glow changed to a light blue as Lynn felt a tingling sensation run through her body and her memories flashed unbidden past her eyes, tears slid down her face as she relived her families death and her torturous training under Raiza, when it finally stopped she was breathing raggedly as the seal shifted back to white.

"You have suffered greatly child," The possessed Ryu spoke again, more softly this time "However you wish to turn that suffering into your strength, that is commendable, we deem you worthy of being a Hisanaga," He began to chant again as he formed handseals again "Hear us spirits of the netherworld!" The voices raised in volume "We have here a child who is worthy of our power! Grant her the Strength of the Hisanaga clan!"

The Seal shifted to red as Lynn cried out as energy rushed into her her own voice becoming slightly distorted, after a few seconds the seal stopped glowing and both Ryu and Lynn slumped "Congrats kid," Ryu said proudly his voice and eyes turned back to normal "You are now Lynn Hisanaga."

Lynn smiled weakly as Ryu picked her up "I will not lie," she said "That was creepy as hell."

Ryu chuckled as they enter the main house again and smiled at Naru and Tukiko who looked at them nervously "It was a success." he announced making them both squeal in happiness as they glomped the pair

Lynn smiled as she enjoyed the warmth of her new family "Thanks Naru-nee, Tukiko-nee." She whispered as she slowly fell asleep to their giggles.

Ryu sighed and walked upstairs placing her in her bed before rejoining the others downstairs on the couch "That certainly was an interesting experience," he said as Naru and Tukiko cuddled up to his "Being possessed by my ancestors and all, not creepy in the least."

The pair giggled as they enjoyed the warmth of being together "Hey Ryu-kun?" Naru asked getting Ryu's attention "Umm, Me and Tukiko have been talking, and well we kinda want to take our relationship up a bit more, not the full blown thing but..." She trailed off with an impish grin as she ran her hand along his slightly stiff cock.

Ryu was looking like a ripe tomato when Naru had said that while she and Tukiko sported their own light blushes while they giggled "We want to do this Ryu-kun," Tukiko whispered seductively into his ear as she pressed her still developing chest up against him "So make sure you're ready to return the 'favor'."

Ryu nearly choked at her tone of voice and actually did choke when he heard her statement "Holy crap..." he muttered before the information overloaded his brain and fainted.

"I think we broke him Tuki-chan." Naru stated as she poked him without a response.

"I didn't think it possible," Tukiko agreed with a poke of her own, suddenly she had a very Naru-like grin as an Idea popped in her head "Hey Naru." She called getting her attention and quickly whispered her plan to the red head who mimicked the grin.

******LIME ALERT!******

Ryu groaned as he felt something warm rub against his cock making stiff as a board, opening his eyes slightly he immediately shut them again at the sight of his two girlfriends in their underwear with all three of them somehow in the room they shared "This has to be a dream," he moaned as they rubbed against the tent in his boxers "A really good dream, but a dream nonetheless."

Ryu suddenly yelped when Naru pinched his arm with a grin while Tukiko slid his boxers off "You're not dreaming _Ryu-kun_," she amended in a sultry tone that made his dick twitch in their grasp "This is very, _very_ real." With that she licked his member from base to top making Ryu let out a low groan in response.

Slowly the two girls ran their tongues along his shaft with alternating speeds but generally getting faster slightly, after a bit both Naru and Tukiko smirked at each other and kissed each other with the tip of Ryu's member making him groan in pleasure both at the sight of them doing it and the feeling of their tongues dancing around the tip of his member, after a kissing a bit the pair pulled away from each other taking off their bras and proceeded to press their breast around the above average sized member and moaned at the feeling of their chests being pushed together as they moved them up and down the shaft of the member while licking the top of it alternating between the two of them.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Ryu warned as he felt his dick tense painfully before erupting all over the two kunoichis chests and faces.

Naru and Tukiko blushed a bit as they saw their state, they leaned into each other and experimentally liked a bit of the spunk off their faces testing the taste "Not bad." Naru declared grinning at Ryu's blush as he saw his two girlfriends licking each other's faces clean. Once their faces were clean Naru leaned in beside Ryu's ear "Why don't you return the favor to Tuki-chan?" She whispered suggestively with a grin before she moved over to a curious Tukiko and gently pushed her to the ground as she exchanged a passionate kiss with the blackette while Ryu moved down between her legs and surprised Tukiko when he rubbed her vagina making her moan lustfully into the kiss she was sharing with Naru.

Ryu grinned at the sounds Tukiko was producing as he gently rubbed her through her panties before removing them and viewing her wet entrance while Naru began cleaning off her breasts of Ryu's spunk. Tukiko became a wiggling mass of pleasure as Ryu started licking her entrance and Naru, once she was finished cleaning her off, was lightly sucking on Tukiko's nipples "By Kami." Tukiko groaned as the double assault continued "I'm cumming!" She warned just before Ryu was introduced to a flood of her essence that he greedily lapped up. He looked up at a blushing Tukiko as he licked his lips.

"You taste pretty good Tuki-hime." He complimented making her blush even further before smirking and reversing the tables on Naru.

"Wonder how you taste Naru-chan?" Tukiko wondered making the red head blush a little seeing Ryu's grin.

"Shall we find out?" He asked as he pulled off her panties while Naru's blush escalated, they were quite busy for the rest of the evening _exploring_ each other's bodies.

******LIME END******

_Next Morning_

Lynn yawned sleepily as she rolled over in her bed snuggling under her blankets further trying to fall back asleep "Ugh, that was a nice dream too." She complained as she sat up finally giving up on sleep '_That's right, Onii-san adopted me last night._' She reminded herself as she climbed out of bed and stumbled downstairs where Ryu was humming over the stove cooking breakfast clad only in a pair of pants "Morning Onii-san!" Lynn greeted happily hugging him.

Ryu chuckled "Morning imouto," he greeted smiling "How ya doing this morning?"

"Good." She chirped cheerfully as he scooped some eggs and bacon onto her plate "Thanks again for yesterday Onii-san." Ryu simply chuckled at the girl as she dug into her breakfast and fixed a pair of plates for Naru and Tukiko "Where is Naru-nee and Tukiko-nee?" Lynn asked curiously.

"Ah their still in bed," Ryu replied turning so Lynn couldn't see his light blush "We had a... late night last night. Oh that's right your starting the academy today aren't you?"

Lynn stiffened as she remembered that was indeed true before the food vanished from her plate and she rushed upstairs to have a shower shouting "Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!" the entire time.

"You still have time Lynn-chan!" Ryu shouted after her laughing as he walked upstairs to his bedroom "I'll walk ya to school today so no worries!"

Ryu was still chuckling as he entered the room and smiled at the sight of Naru and Tukiko groaning as they shifted in bed still half asleep "What is that infernal noise?" Tukiko asked in a groan as she slowly sat up.

"Oh just Lynn-chan getting ready for the academy." Ryu mused as he handed her a tray of food "C'mon Naru-hime, I got food."

Naru's eyes snapped open at the mention of food and sat straight up staring at the tray Ryu was holding "Food." She droned making the pair laugh.

"I'll be taking Lynn-chan to the academy this morning." Ryu explained as he moved to get dressed "And don't forget we have a meeting with Yugao-sensei today."

Naru grunted as she shoveled food in her mouth before she suddenly froze and blushed "Last night, we really did all that stuff?" She asked for confirmation making the other two blush and nod in confirmation "Wow."

Tukiko giggled "I wouldn't mind doing that more often." She mused grinning "It certainly knocked Naru out for the night."

Naru blushed in embarrassment remembering her pleasure induced coma while Ryu chuckled "I have to admit I never slept so well before." She agreed after a bit.

Ryu laughed as he moved over and kissed each both of them "Glad to hear that," he said "Well, I'm gonna make sure Lynn-chan is ready to go and take her to the academy now."

"Tell Iruka-sensei we said hi!" Tukiko requested as Ryu closed the door with a wave to show he heard.

_Academy_

Iruka sighed as looked around the classroom, it was nothing but chaos, Konohamaru and his two friends Udon and Moegi where, like always, stirring up trouble in a fashion reminiscent to Naru, Tukiko and Ryu. Taking a deep breath he activated his 'Demon Head Mode' and shouted "**Shut up and sit down!**" Making everyone in the room freeze in fear before following his orders "Thank you, now I have an announcement to make, today we will be having a new student join our class, she is new to Konoha so be sure to treat her kindly, she should be here-" A knock on the door interrupted him as Ryu and Lynn entered.

"Yo Iruka-sensei!" Ryu greeted with a grin "Still teaching I see."

Iruka grinned at his former student "Hello Ryu, how are you today?" He asked politely.

Ryu shrugged "Had a bit of a... late night with Naru-hime and Tukiko-hime, but otherwise things are going well." He replied taking a looked around the classroom "Anyways this is my little sister Lynn Hisanaga, I had just finalized her adoption last night actually."

Iruka smiled kindly at Lynn "It is nice to meet you Lynn-chan," He greeted "I'm Iruka Umino, just call me Iruka-sensei or just sensei in class."

"O-okay sensei." Lynn agreed slightly nervous being in front of so many strangers, she breathed shakily and started a little when Ryu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at her encouragingly.

"She already has some training sensei," Ryu explained "So there isn't much you should need to catch her up on."

"Really?" Iruka asked slightly surprised "Because there was going to be a small tournament today, would she know enough to participate?"

Ryu nodded in confirmation "Yup," he confirmed before looking down at Lynn "Don't do anything to dangerous alright Lynn-chan?"

"Okay onii-san." Lynn agreed smiling at her brother before he tousled her hair.

"Alright then, when's the tournament?" He asked Iruka.

"This afternoon at three," Iruka answered "Families are invited to watch."

Ryu nodded "Right than, I'll see you this afternoon Imouto oh and Naru-hime and Tukiko-hime send their greetings Iruka-sensei." Ryu said before leaving the room with a small wave.

Iruka smiled at the slightly nervous girl "Right then, you can take a seat beside Hanabi-chan," Iruka instructed "Hanabi can you raise your hand?"

A girl with shoulder length brown hair and the lavender eyes signature to the Hyuuga raised her hand from her place near the center of the room and Lynn made her way to the open seat and smiled slightly to her "Nice to meet you." Lynn greeted holding her hand out only for Hanabi to snort and brush the girl off. Sighing Lynn sat down and pulled out her books while Iruka started his lecture on the Hokages.

_Hokage's Office_

"Right, as you all know the Chunin Exams are going to be held here in Konoha in a couple of weeks," The Hokage announced to the gathered jonin senseis "I would like for the senseis who wish to enter their students to please step forward."

"I Hachi Tachibana sensei to squad thirteen enter my team into the exams" Hachi announced stepping forward.

"I Might Gai sensei to squad nine enter my team into the exams." Said a tall black, bowl-cut, black haired man with massive eyebrows and black eyes wearing a green skin tight leotard with orange leg warmers and a jonins vest with his hai-ate around his waist.

"I Asuma Sarutobi sensei to squad ten enter my team into the exams." Asuma announced to the surprise of many.

"I Kurenai Yuuhi sensei of squad eight do the same." Kurenai said surprising even more.

"I Kakashi Hatake sensei of squad seven do the same." Said the lazy jonin his eyes never leaving his book while a murmur started running through the crowd.

"I Yugao Uzuki sensei of squad eleven do the same." Yugao said stepping forward as the whispered multiplied.

"I hope that the four of you are aware of the risks of the exams." Sarutobi said leveling a hard look at the senseis of the rookie teams who nodded.

Gai stepped forward looking unusually serious "I am afraid I must protest Hokage-sama," He said "Those teams have only just completed the exams, they could never be ready for the exams."

"We have completed the number of missions necessary for the exams." Kakashi noted his one eye looking up at his 'eternal rival'.

"I don't know about their teams but my team certainly can survive the exams," Yugao stated confidently "Some points in their _daily_ lives are harder than the exams."

Many of the jonin winced at the not so subtle reminder of Naru's jinchuriki status and the pain they're not doing anything had caused. "If their senseis believe them to be ready Gai then they can participate." The aged leader cut off any more arguments "If that is all then you are dismissed."

_Squad Eleven Training Ground_

Yugao entered the training ground to the sight of her students doing a three way taijutsu spar against each other and smirked at the sight of the intense spar that Ryu was dominating, even without his Raiinparusu his reaction time and speed was the highest of the team, that combined with his superior strength and skill with weapons he was a frontline fighter that with more experience and training would be able to give Gai, a Taijutsu _master_ a run for his money. Naru with her incredible stamina that could put even jonins to shame and her massive Chakra degree did amazingly well at large scale jutsus and her growing repertoire, given some time could put Kakashi to shame. Finally Tukiko with her natural intelligence and skill in chakra control made her perfect in both genjutsu _and_ medjutsu, the fact that she already had a three tomoe sharingan only added to that. Yugao had been shock when Tukiko had shown her the sharingan due to the fact that it was never reported she had awakened it, when asked about it, Tukiko explained that it was kept hidden due to the fact that the council would probably try to force her into a marriage with either Sasuke or some jonin to start producing babies, and she didn't even want to touch the events surrounding her awakening the sharingan, just her glance to Naru explained it perfectly.

"Gather up!" Yugao shouted catching the trios attention as they stopped their spar and gathered around the purple haired jonin "I've got some news for you guys, I've entered the three of you into the chunin exams that are going to be in a couple of weeks."

The three genins eyes widened to comical levels as they stared at their sensei "For real?" Naru asked excitedly, Yugao's answer was to smirk and pull out the registration forms "Oh heck ya!" The red head shouted glomping Tukiko and Ryu "We are _so_ making chunin!"

Yugao chuckled good naturedly at Naru's excitement, Ryu and Tukiko, while excited, where much better at containing their emotions then their teammate "The exams start next week, so sign these forms and report to room 301 in the academy." She ordered as she handed them the forms "Also we won't be doing any missions between now and then, also keep your training light so you don't injure yourselves before the exam."

The genins smirked as they saluted before Yugao vanished with a shunshin as the genin headed to the academy for Lynn's tournament.

_Academy Field_

Ryu looked over the gathered crowd nodding to the odd person he knew and clan head who came to see a relative or child who entered the exam, looking over the genin he quickly spotted Lynn and nudged Naru and Tukiko pointing her out as she looked around for them. Moving subtly they got behind the young girl "Yo Lynn-chan!" Ryu shouted directly behind the girl causing her to jump up in shock landing on her ass "Onii-san!" Lynn cried out embarrassed as the trio laughed "Don't do that!"

"Sorry sorry," Ryu apologized ruffling her hair to the girls ire "I couldn't help myself."

"I have to say that was cute though," Tukiko teased grinning "Your shocked expression as you landed on the ground staring up at us."

Lynn blushed furiously as she shouted at them making the trio laugh even more "So how is your first day going Lynn-chan?" Naru asked as she sat down with them "Have you made any friends?"

"Well I played with Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun and Moegi-chan during lunch break," Lynn said excitedly making the trio smile at the fact she was able to act like a little girl again laughing with her as she described the games she played with them "But the person who sits next to me is such a snob."

Ryu raised an eyebrow "Oh and who is this?" He asked curious.

"Uhh, Hanabi Hyuuga." Lynn answered pointing her out standing beside of Hiashi as he spoke with Tsume who had a young boy with spiky brown hair and an unerring similarities to Kiba with her.

"Hanabi-chan?" Tukiko questioned "Isn't that Hinata-chan's sister?"

Naru nodded "Guess some apples don't fall far from the stiff tree." She commented remembering the dinner she had been invited to alongside Ryu and Tukiko at the Hyuuga household "Stiff a a board like her father, kick her ass Lynn!"

"Hai Nee-chan!" Lynn agreed with a salute grinning ear to ear. Just as Iruka announced they would be starting.

The tournament was a simple elimination style with boys vs. boys and girls vs. girls and at large not very impressive as the students were still only kids, thus a lot of them were school yard brawls, although students like clan children who had training in their clan styles did better than others, Hanabi and Lynn where in the finals for their block and Konohamaru was up against Tsume's youngest Ichigo Inuzuka.

"Go Lynn-chan Kick butt!" Naru shouted encouragingly as Lynn stepped into the ring across from Hanabi who slid into her clans Jyuuken stance while Lynn adopted the opening stance for Ryu's Shippuken(2), her left leg was resting lightly on her toes while her hands were in a boxing-like stance "She's really taken to that style well." Naru commented to Ryu who grinned.

"Hanabi-chan will be in for a surprise." Ryu agreed with a slight chuckle.

"Do you really think so Hisanaga-dono?" Hiashi asked slightly surprising the trio as he walked up beside him "I wasn't aware of any other Hisanaga surviving."

Ryu grimaced "She's adopted," Ryu explained "It was formalized last night."

Hiashi nodded his understanding as the match started with Lynn going on the offensive with a straight punch that Hanabi dodged only to get caught by Lynn who suddenly lent back and snapped a kick to Hanabi's midsection surprising not only her opponent but Ryu as well "I haven't taught her that yet," He said blinking a couple of times while Lynn circled Hanabi as she recovered.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow "Really?" He asked "Has she witnessed you fight."

Ryu looked up at the Hyuuga head "You mean to say she's been learning just by watching me fight?" He asked and received a nod "If that's true, then I guess I'm going to have to drive her twice as hard."

"Oh?" Hiashi replied looking down at the serious teen who was frowning.

"The Shippuken can be a very dangerous to the user if they are not ready for it," He explained "Thankfully it seems that Lynn-chan understands that fact and is sticking with the basics."

Hiashi hummed as Lynn winced receiving a blow to her abdomen "She moves oddly well for only an Academy student." Hiashi observed.

"She had travelled with a missing nin since she was six." Ryu said glowering at the thought "That fucker had a specialized slave seal that could repress memories, it was sicker than your caged bird seal."

Hiashi's mouth had become a grim line "Have you made any progress on my request?" He asked.

"Some," Ryu said wincing as Hanabi received a kick to lower leg followed up by a palm thrust to the solar plexus "The seal is complicated but I should be able to change it and remove the torture feature, any particular style you want it in?"

Hiashi shook his head "Not particularly," he said as Hanabi fell hard after receiving a sharp blow to the back of the neck "Come by tomorrow night for dinner, and we can finalize the process."

Ryu nodded "We will be there Hiashi-dono." He promised as he moved to congratulate Lynn "Good job Imouto!" He said ruffling her hair "Ya did yourself good."

Lynn smiled at the trios praise they surrounded her "Thanks." She whispered as she blinked back a couple of tears "It means a lot to hear that."

Ryu knelt down to be at even eye level "It's what siblings do Lynn," He explained "You are my little sister now, for better or worse."

Lynn smiled as she threw herself into his arms shedding a few tears into his shoulder as he rubbed her back "You'll probably hate me for saying this but we will be having dinner with the Hyuuga's tomorrow night." Ryu said as they watched Konohamaru and Ichigo's match.

"You mean I have to have dinner in the same room as Hanabi!" Lynn asked desperately looking positively appalled.

Ryu chuckled but nodded "Yeah," he confirmed "Do to the fact that I am an up and coming Clan Head I often have dinner with the other clans like The Hyuuga and Inuzuka to hopefully improve clan relations, add to that I am one of the better seal experts in the village I am often invited to business dinners by clients who wish for me to create a seal for them," Ryu sighed "So we're going to have to pick you up a formal kimono, it won't be tailored due to the short noticed but it'll do for now."

"A _formal_ Kimono?" Lynn asked raising her eyebrows.

"Don't worry Imouto," Naru reassured "We'll help you out with that, Ryu's helpless when it comes to formal clothing shopping."

"I just don't see the use in getting all that fancy clothing for things like dinner," He explained as Konohamaru nailed Ichigo with a vicious blow to the gut "I mean sure you look nice and all, but what encumber yourself with all that fancy silks and that."

Naru and Tukiko giggled at his rant while Lynn looked slightly excited to actually be owning formal kimonos but slightly depressed by the fact she would be having dinner with Hanabi "I guess I could survive it for one night." She conceded making Ryu grin and ruffle her hair making the girl scowl at her brother just as Konohamaru and Ichigo knocked each other out with vicious right hooks ending the tournament.

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

1- Hisanaga Hijutsu: Sosen Hanketsu: Hisanaga Secret Art: Ancestral Judgment

2- Shippuken: Storm Fist


	9. Chapter 8: Dinner and Exams

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

**Co-authored by Patriot-112**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon/Summon Talking**"

"_**Kyuubi Mindspeaking to Naru**_"

'_**Demon/Summon thinking'**_

_Dream/Flashback/Mindscape_

Chapter Eight: Dinner and Exams

Lynn shifted nervously in her new formal kimono she, Naru and Tukiko had went out to get that day, it was a black kimono with a dark green obi, keeping with the Hisanaga color scheme, and had a simple flower pattern on it, Naru wore a slightly dark red kimono with a dark orange obi and had the pattern of the Uzumaki swirl in white on the back of her kimono, Tukiko had the traditional dark blue and white obi with the Uchiha fan on the back of the kimono, both of the older girls were wearing a slight amount of makeup to accentuate their beauty. The trio where waiting for Ryu who was now descending down the stairs wearing a sleeveless dark green kimono top with the Hisanaga symbol of a sword outlined by a shield on his right breast along with a pair of black hakama "You girls look lovely tonight." He complimented giving Naru and Tukiko a kiss, "You all will put the Hyuuga to shame."

Naru and Tukiko grinned while Lynn blushed lightly and shifted again not used to the elegant kimono she was wearing "This feels odd." She complained slightly as they left the compound.

Naru giggled slightly "You'll get used to it eventually," She reassured "Even if Ryu-kun complains about it he at least enjoys seeing me and Tuki-chan dressed up."

Ryu grinned in agreement and winked at Lynn "It's true," He confirmed "It makes them look beautiful."

Lynn giggled at her family as they approached the Hyuuga Compound "Hisanaga-sama, Hiashi-sama has been expecting you." One of the Hyuuga guards said bowing as they opened the gate.

"Thank you Taka-san." Ryu responded with a smile and a nod of his head as they entered the entrance courtyard of the Hyuuga compound and one of the guards guided them to the main hall, they waited a minute as the guard announced them and the four enter and bowed to Hiashi with Lynn's being slightly rough "Thank you for inviting us to your home for dinner this evening Hiashi-dono."

Hiashi inclined his head and motioned for them to take the available seats at his left at the table, Ryu sat directly beside him with Lynn next to him followed by Naru and Tukiko "Thank you for joining us this evening," He replied "I believe you have already met my daughters?"

Ryu nodded "Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan how are you this evening?" Ryu asked with a polite smile that Hinata returned while Hanabi ignored it.

"May I also introduce my nephew Neji." Hiashi said indicating a solemn boy about a year older than them with long hair.

The three genins and one academy student nodded politely to the boy "You are in a team with Tenten-san and Lee-san correct?" Tukiko asked "Under Might Gai right?"

Neji nodded "Yes how do you know that?" He asked curiously his pale eyes flickering between them.

"Well we have met Gai-sensei on occasion," Naru explained shivering slightly at the memory of the eyebrows and spandex "Let's just say bleach will never wash _that_ memory away."

Neji's lip twitched along with Hiashi's while Hinata giggled slightly leaving the two youngest girls confused as an appetizer was brought in(I will not explain what they are having as I actually do not know any traditional Japanese meals, so be imaginative!) "I asked Neji to dine with us tonight about the matter we discussed the other day." Hiashi stated as he sipped some sake.

Ryu nodded and waited for the servants to leave before speaking "Thank you for doing so Hiashi-dono," He replied "Seeing the seal when it is actually imprinted on someone would be of great aid for creating a new one."

The three Hyuuga opposite of them started in surprise as Lynn looked confusedly around "We'll explain later." Naru whispered softly.

"Tou-sama?" Hinata asked looking at her father "What does he mean for creating a new one?"

"Simple," Hiashi replied smirking slightly "I enlisted Ryu-dono's skill in fuinjutsu to create a new seal for the Hyuuga's, one _without_ the torture addition, it will be worn by all Hyuuga's," Hiashi's lip twitched "To protect Byakugan of course."

The three teen Hyuuga were flabbergasted as Ryu chuckled "I've been working on this for a couple of years now, I should have a working prototype by the time the Chunin Exams roll around." He stated.

"Are you three participating in the exams?" Hiashi asked curiously.

Naru answered his question with a grin, not her trademark fox grin, but a small grin, "Yes, we are. Yugao-sensei has trained us well ever since we graduated from the Academy, and not to mention she's like an older sister to the rest of us," Tukiko and Ryu nodded in agreement.

Hiashi nodded in understanding at that. Yugao is by far the best Kenjutsu expert in Konoha, along with Gekko Hayate, and not only that, she's a former ANBU, so she was a perfect choice for these three teens.

"I see, and what about you Lynn-san," He said turning to the young girl "How is your training coming along."

Lynn blushed slightly at the attention "It's going well, Ryu-nii can be a slave driver though." She answered with a slight glare to the smirking teen.

Hiashi chuckled slightly before the door slid open as the Hyuuga elders strode into the room "Elders, is there a problem?" Hiashi asked irritated "As you can see I have guests."

Ryu gritted his teeth at this intrusion by the Elders, and his thoughts supported that, _'Great, what do those assholes want?' _

Naru and Tukiko weren't happy as well to see the Elders here, especially the previous Hyuuga Head and Hiashi's father, who was a true extreme traditionalist, power hungry moron, and a sexist, which made the girls hate him even more, especially when it concerned their friend, Hinata.

"We heard about your guests," Hiashi's father Banjin Hyuuga said looking them over with a sneer "Why do disgrace the Hyuuga name by dealing with such simpletons."

"Considering that one of those 'simpletons' father was not only a friend of mine but was able to defeat you in a spar, I don't see why not." Hiashi retorted "Now if you will excuse us I have some business to discuss with Hisanaga-dono here."

Banjin's face contorted in rage at that, but he managed to reign in his emotions as he slightly glared at his son. "Do as you wish, but as soon as you are done, we will discuss this 'business' talk you had with this whelp," he said arrogantly as he and the other Elders left the room, but not without glaring at Team 13, especially Naru, and with that, the sliding door closed, and they left.

"With all due respect Hiashi-sama, Hinata-chan, I really, _REALLY_, hate that bastard," growled Naru as her hands clenched into fists.

Hiashi smirked "He may be my father but to me he is just the gene donor." He said smirking as the three Hyuuga kids looked at him in shock "But I am afraid that I will need to clean up my clan."

Ryu nodded "Just remember that the Hisanaga, even if it's just me and an academy student, stand ready to assist." He stated "After all, we have had some good connections for the last while."

Hiashi was curious by what he meant, but nodded, "I'm grateful. Now, it is late, and the little ones here appear to be tired. I will contact you again to discuss when and where after the exams to deliver the seal," he concluded and Ryu nodded his consent.

"That's good, Hiashi-sama, until after the Chunin Exams then," he said and bowed to the Hyuuga head before standing with the other "If you will excuse us."

The four bowed again before following a servant to the exit of the compound "Now that wasn't so bad now was Imotou?" Naru asked Lynn with a sly grin as the girl pouted a bit.

"No, but it was kinda uncomfortable with being so stiff and stuff." She complained making the trio laugh.

"Don't worry, not all of the clan dinners are like that," Tukiko assured "The Inuzuka's for example are quite laid back and meat based dinners."

Lynn grinned a bit at that. "I think I can get along with the Inuzukas just fine" she chirped, and the three Genin of Team 13 laughed as they made their way back to the compound.

Back in the Hyuuga Compound Hiashi told a servant to take Hinata and Hanabi to their rooms, and to fetch the Elders so they can discuss what had transpired in the dining hall.

"You better have a good reason for allowing the _Kyuubi-brat_, and her team here Hiashi," Banjin drawled as he and the other arrogant Elders took their seats.

"I don't see what it matters to the elder council," Hiashi replied blandly "She is actually quite the interesting girl."

"What it matters is that _that_ demon is being allowed to walk through our Halls!" Another elder shouted angrily.

Hiashi looked straight at the elder blankly "I have heard nothing but words of respect or barring that truth from her mouth," Hiashi said "She walks respectfully and follows our rules while within these walls as do her teammates "

The Elder who yelled gritted his teeth in anger at this.

"It doesn't matter if they show respect! That _girl _is a stain on the village, and if the Sandaime wasn't so senile, he would've executed the little bitch when she was born!" He yelled angrily his Byakugan activating in a show of intimidation.

Hiashi's own Byakugan flared to life as he glared the Elder down "You forget your place," Hiashi growled standing up as he leaked KI "_I_ am the Clan head _not_ you, your role is to _advise_ me, I have taken your _advisement_ and disregarded it due to the fact that Naru Uzumaki is an upstanding citizen of Konohagakure and an _excellent_ example of a true kunoichi as well as a good friend of my daughter!"

The Elder's face showed outrage, but he held his tongue as he glared at the ground. Hiashi then breathed in to calm his nerves, and then looked at the rest of the Elders.

"Now that has been settled, we move on as to why I invited Ryu-san and his team here tonight," he continued on as the Elders now gave him his undivided attention.

"Very well then Hiashi...go on," Banjin growled the last part out.

Hiashi smirked slightly as he looked at them "I have been thinking recently about the future of the Hyuuga clan." He announced looking over the Elders watching them carefully "And I have come to wonder something, why do only the branch members of the Hyuuga have the Caged Bird seal, while we Main House members don't, especially if we _claim_ it's to protect the Byakugan."

The Elders tensed a bit at that and Hiashi saw it. Banjin was thinking up a excuse for the Caged Bird Seal.

"Well Hiashi, the main reason will be because the Branch members are the ones who usually do the fighting, and are, rare at times, in a event to be captured," One said desperately.

"As does the Main Brach, I was a jonin sensei before taking up the Clan Head role," Hiashi stated "Hinata is a Kunoichi and Hanabi will be becoming one, and must I mention the attempted kidnapping of Hinata? Had that succeeded Kumo would be in possession of the Byakugan themselves."

"B-but without it the Branch Members would rebel..." Another stuttered out reminding Hiashi of his Daughter and his wife who Hinata took very much after.

"If they do then we deserve it for mistreating our _family_, our very flesh and blood." Hiashi said his eyes hardening "And I personally think all of you would be the first to go, I may even help them."

The Elder were stunned and angered by Hiashi's confession. Banjin's face was as red as a tomato, but he wasn't blushing, as his Byakugan flared.

"You wouldn't dare!" he growled as Hiashi met his glare with his own.

"Oh, but I will, and if you try anything to threaten me, I'll give you each a seal worse than the Caged Bird, provided by the Yondaime, and his wife, who I remind you, is from a clan of Fuinjutsu experts from our old ally Uzushiogakure in Uzu no Kuni," he threatened them his own Byakugan blazing "Add into that the fact that I am on good relations with an up and coming seal master that could quite possibly rival or even surpass the Yondaime, and I can make life for you _very_ uncomfortable."

Banjin growled at his son as he tensed looking as if he was about to attack, spitting on the ground in front of Hiashi he turned and left the room without a word followed by the shocked Elders.

Letting out the breath he was holding Hiashi relaxed once the door was closed and deactivated his Byakugan '_I may have to call on Ryu-san's offer for help soon,_' He thought to himself frowning '_I just hope they don't do anything to stupid.'_

He then looked towards a small shrine mounted on table in the corner of the room. He got up and walked toward the shrine and opened and looked at the pictures of his wife, and two of his closest friends. Even though they never found her body after the attack, Hiashi was beginning to lose hope that they will ever find Kushina, although his old team mate Tsume, hadn't.

'_What would you do Kushina?_' Hiashi asked himself '_What would you do if you knew of the pain this village put your daughter through._'

_Unknown Location_

A beautiful red headed women groaned as she slowly woke up her violet eyes fluttering open as she came into consciousness '_Where... am I?_'

She looked around the room she was in as she tried to recollect the last thing she remembered. They were at the hideout where she was giving birth to her daughter, all the while enduring her tenant's attempts to escape the seal.

Some man wearing a mask had entered the room and forced the release of the Kyuubi holding her daughter hostage and somehow controlling the Kyuubi as it was released and the subsequent battle and the resealing of the Kyuubi. Looking around she once again wondered where she was not recognizing anything of the surrounding area '_This place doesn't look anything like a Konoha Hospital room._' She thought to herself.

As she was thinking about her problem, she then remembered her daughter, as her eyes widen in realization.

'_Oh no! Naru! Where's my baby!' _were her thoughts as she looked around frantically for her baby girl as would any mother do.

"Naru-chan! Naru-chan where are you!" She called out desperately as she shot out of the bed only to collapse to the floor her weakened legs unable to support her.

"I am afraid your daughter is dead Uzumaki-san," A voice stated tonelessly causing Kushina to jerk her head up in surprise as a man wearing the robes of a kage with black edges and wearing the kage hat with the Kanji for 'Moon' on it covering his face "The civilians of Konoha killed her shortly after the sealing, we only just barely managed to save you."

Kushina eyes widened, as her heart broke when she heard the Tsukikage's words.

"W-What do you mean she's dead? I refuse to believe it!" she yelled as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Unfortunately it is the truth," He replied with an empathetic tone "The village had turned their backs on the Yondaime Hokage's last wish and attacked her, the Sandaime had done nothing to stop it."

Kushina's face was one of pure shock as tears streamed down her face, mentally however... '_He's lying,_' she thought '_The Sandaime gave his _blood_ oath to do everything he can for Naru-chan should something happen to us, and we reinforced it with a binding contract seal!_'

Kushina decided to play along and find out what she can about this man.

"Who exactly are you...?" she asked, her voice cracking as she sobbed.

The man's shadowed face smirked slightly "I am the Shodai Tsukikage of Tsukigakure, we are a relatively new village," He answered "And I can offer something you may be interested in, _revenge on Konoha._"

Kushina looked up at him with burning eyes as tears flooded out '_I should get a damn reward for this._' She thought before saying in a heated voice "What are your orders Tsukikage-sama?" She asked bowing her head slightly as the Tsukikage grinned sadistically.

"For now regain your strength, in two weeks time you will be escorting a team to Konoha for the Chunin exams where we will be aiding Orochimaru take it over," He instructed keeping his voice even "I will allow you to do as you wish with the team and during the invasion."

Kushina nodded with a look the Tsuchikage thought was of rage for Konoha for 'killing' her child, while inside she smirking deviously as this fool just told her a very important secret. She then decided to ask him something.

"By the way Tsukikage-sama, how long was I in a coma?" she asked in her heated voice. The Tsukikage's grin turned down a bit as he answered her question.

"12, almost 13 years," He replied evenly "So your body will be weak for awhile..."

The Tsukikage froze midsentence as Kushina breathed deeply and exhaled pushing her Chakra reserves through her body activating the Uzumaki Regeneration Bloodline(1) and her thin bony body from the years of inactivity suddenly began to fill out with muscle as her body began to heal itself.

"My...," the Kage of Tsukigakure began before Kushina interrupt him.

"The Uzumaki Clan's Regeneration Kekkai Genkai," she told him, "it's the reason why our home village Uzushio was called the Village of Longevity,"

The Tsukikage nodded at that as he remembered the stories about the Uzumaki Clan's Bloodline.

"An impressive Bloodline indeed, Uzumaki-san," the Tsukikage said evenly as Kushina got off the floor, "Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me," with that he turned and headed out of the room with Kushina behind him, who inside was smirking dangerously.

_'Fool. You think you can trick me into thinking my daughter was dead? Apparently, you don't know jack-shit about seals, and when the time is right, I will make you pay, You don't fuck with the Uzumaki.'_

_One Week Later, Day before the Chunin Exams, Konoha Streets_

Naru yawned widely as she walked through the streets of Konoha a bad holding some take out ramen was in her hand as she headed back home '_Man that was a late night,_' She thought to herself '_We better go to bed early tonight for the exam._'

As she turned the corner she heard a startled shout followed by a grunt of pain "You little brat!" A voice shouted.

_'What's that all about,' _Naru thought as she went to investigate, and turned into an alley to see a site that made her eyes widen and her blood to boil.

There was Konohamaru, being held up by his scarf, as he struggled to get away from his captor, who appeared to wearing black coveralls with a hood that was shaped like cat ears, wearing some kind of make-up, and had something bundled in bandages on his back "You stupid little brat!" The teen shouted angrily "How dare you bump into me!"

"Dammit Kankuro!" Another voice shouted, turning her gaze Naru saw a blond hair girl with her hair in four buns on the back of her head wearing a single light purple-colored garment that extends from below her shoulders to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist as well as a fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs with the same gourd shaped head band the other wore was around her neck "We're late for meeting with sensei so just drop the kid an let's go!"

Kankuro looked over to the other "Don't worry Temari, I'm just gonna teach this little rat a lesson!" He said arrogantly.

"I already apologized!" Konohamaru shouted back angrily.

Watching right in front of them in fright, were two other kids that were Konohamaru's age. One was a girl who had her hair in two big pony-tails and the other was a boy with glasses who appeared to have sinus problems. The looks on their faces clearly show they were worried for their friend who was at the cat man's mercy.

"Konohamaru!" the two cried out.

Naru sighed as she had enough of the situation and decided to make herself known "Put the kid down make-up boy!" She shouted lazily as she approached them easily, she was dressed more casually than usual with a red tank top and blue jeans but her headband was on clear display on her forehead "Suna shinobi should be more respectful in Konoha, especially if you don't want to be kicked out of the Chunin exams before they even begin, or worse, start a war for attacking the Sandaime's Grandson."

The Suna-nin Kankuro looked at Naru, and immediately liked what he saw, he had a gleam in his eyes that screamed pervert, and put Konohamaru down albeit, roughly. He then turned around and approached Naru.

Naru narrowed her eyes she the Suna nin approached, she knew the look in his eyes quite well and decided to stop it in its tracks "Another step towards me and you'll never be able to reproduce." She warned as Akashio appeared in her hand from the small storage seal she had on the palm of her hand "I highly suggest you and your teammate go back to the hotel."

Kankuro snarled at her "Oh I don't think I will," He sneered smirking at her "How about you and I go out on a-"

Before he could continue, three pebbles him in the hand, ankle, and his nose as he fell on his ass.

"OOWW! WHAT THE FUCK! WHO DID THAT?" Yelled Kankuro as he held his bleeding nose.

"That would be us," a voice said and everyone turned and Naru smiled for standing in the tree was Ryu, Tukiko, and also a woman who had waist length dark blue hair that was mostly smooth minus the spiky parts at the top with orange eyes wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a crimson jonins vest, dark blue pants taped off at the end and red shinobi sandles and had her entire left arm was wrapped in bandages "Suna genin, take Mr. Brooder here and go to the hotel before I kick you out of Konoha. _Now._" The woman with blue hair ordered sternly pointing next to her where a male with teal eyes surrounded by black raccoon like markings and red hair along with the Kanji for 'Love' on his forehead was standing.

The pair of Suna genins gulped in fear as they saw the third one appear next to them in a swirl of sand.

The pair of Suna genins gulped in fear as they saw the third one appear next to them in a swirl of sand.

"Kankuro, what are you doing?" the red headed boy demanded in a tone that sounded emotionless, but also deadly, and Kankuro, who, with his previous bravado lost, was sweating in fear.

"Gaara...I was...I was just...," the red head, now known as Gaara, just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Shut up...or I'll kill for your idiocy," Kankuro just gulped and he nodded his head in the affirmative. Gaara then turned his head towards Naru, who put Akashio back in the seal on her palm.

"I'm sorry, for the trouble he cause," He stated not sounding sorry at all, but uncaring "Are you going to be in the chunin exams?"

Naru nodded "I will be yes." She confirmed as she stared at him '_There is something about this guy, he's more dangerous than Zabuza, but how?_'

"_**Careful Kit, that's the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi Shukaku,**_" Kyuubi warned within her mind "_**He was always an unstable one, it seems he's seriously affecting his container.**_"

Naru and the Kyuubi now have mental conversations after the events in Wave, to say she was shocked when she found out the Kyuubi was female was a understatement. But after that she, Tukiko, and surprisingly even Yugao pointed to the sky and cheered: "HA! IN YOUR FACE, YOU SEXIST PIGS!". Okay now, back to the topic on hand. Naru of course was stunned but not surprised as she can see the look in his eyes.

The two Suna Genins suddenly paled as they saw the bloodthirsty grin on Gaara's face as he looked at Naru "Mother says that you can truly prove my existence," He said in an excited voice "You better stay alive, I want to kill you myself and prove my existence to the world."

With that wais the pre-teen turned and walked away with the two others following him reluctantly "Well, that wasn't creepy at all." Ryu said sarcastically "No having a psychotic pre-teen declare that his _mother_ wants your blood is not unnerving at _all_."

Naru stared at the corner they disappeared around "He's like me," She stated surprising her companions "But his burden is insane."

"What do you mean Naru-chan?" The jonin asked curiously.

"Not here Yuuka-nee," Naru said shaking her head and glancing up at a building "Let's talk back home."

_Building Roof_

"Huh she saw us." A young teen around 14 said pushing her mid back length blond hair behind an ear as her cat-like blue eyes glanced over to her teammates, two teens around her age, a boy and a girl, the boy had white hair and black eyes and was currently sucking on a lollipop, the girl had crimson red hair and golden yellow eyes. The final member of the group was older than them and far bigger with white hair done in cornrows and a goatee, his eyes were covered by sunglasses and had a bull horn tattoo on his upper right cheek and was carrying seven different blades on him.

"So that's Nine huh?" The older man said "You three be careful around her and her team."

"Understood, Kirabi-sensei," said the blonde as she turned just in time to see the three Leaf Genin and one Jonin leave the alley with the Konohamaru Corps.

"I'm more worried about that red-head from Suna," said the boy, "The look in his eyes give me the creeps,"

"I agree with you on that one Omoi," Said the read-headed girl, "So why are we actually here for?"

"Aside from entering the three of you into the exams Bro is going to be using this chance to explore the possibility of opening relations with Konoha," Kirabi explained to his team "So you best be sure to be on good behavior, especially you Karui." He added shooting the fiery red head a look.

"Sensei?" The blond of the team said getting his attention "While I was watching the Kyuubi Jinchuriki I couldn't help but notice that the villagers were all glaring at her, some were even openly shouting at her."

Kirabi sighed sadly at that.

"Let's just say Jinchuriki are not well loved here like they are in Kumo, Yugito," the three Genins raised their eyes in confusion at this as Kirabi continued, "The thing is, while you and I are treated like heroes back home, the people here and everywhere else, treat their Jinchuriki like trash, monsters, or think they are the Bijuu themselves," the Kumo-nins eyes widen at that and Karui face then contorted in anger.

"That's bull! What kind of an idiot thinks that?" Karui exclaimed as Omoi's hand was twitching due to the anger he was suppressing.

Kirabi sighed again "Unfortunately, that is the nature of human beings sometimes." He admitted "From their point of view the Bijuu had just attacked their village cause massive damage and many deaths, and in Konoha's case, the death of their beloved leader, and with no way to vent their anger at this they turn to the most obvious source, the Jinchuriki, this is why most Jinchurikis are related to the Kages of their village, my brother was one and Yugito is our cousin, this will cause some pause with the civilians and have the ties of loyalty stronger for the Jinchuriki."

Yugito nodded at that, but felt it just wasn't right to see her sister Jinchuriki being treated like that, thankfully said red-head had her teammates to support her. It was then she decided to ask Kirabi something.

"Kirabi-sensei, if it's alright with you...I want to have a chance to talk to her, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki," Yugito said and Kirabi and the other Genin raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean, Yugito?" Omoi asked.

"I want to show that she is not alone, and also, there are others like her and the boy from Suna," Yugito said with conviction "Only, less insane and bloodthirsty."

Kirabi looked at his student and fellow Jinchuriki carefully for a minute "It would be a good idea yes," He agreed "Although we will need to clear it with the Hokage first, after all chances are he will be protective of her."

Yugito smiled at her sensei and nodded in agreement "Okay Sensei!" She chirped.

_Hisanaga Compound_

"So what was up with the kid there Naru?" Yuuka asked as the four of them entered the Main Hall of the Compound "He seemed to make you uneasy."

"He's like me, a Jinchuriki of the Shukaku." Naru replied.

That made the three Leaf-nin's eyes widen at that.

"Are you serious, Naru-chan?" Tukiko said, shock clearly on her face, as Naru nodded her head sadly.

"Yeah, he had the same eyes as mine, and Natsuki-nee-chan (Fem. Kyuubi) felt Shukaku's power," she confirmed as her let her banes cover her eyes.

Seeing her sadness Ryu and Tukiko both wrapped Naru in a warm embrace as they held her closely to them "It's alright Naru-hime," Ryu assured softly "Those days are behind you now, me, Tukiko-hime, Yuuka-nee, Hokage-jiji, Yugao-sensei, Tachibana-sensei and our friends, you are no longer alone."

Naru sniffled a bit as she returned the pair's hug while Yuuka smiled and slipped out the door to go report to the Hokage "Thanks you two," Naru said when she calmed down a bit "It means a lot that you're here for me."

"We always are Naru-chan," Tukiko reassured "Just like you would be for us."

Naru grinned widely at her two most precious people "Yeah," She confirmed "C'mon we have to go pickup Lynn-chan... RACE YA THERE!"

Laughing the trio leapt out of the house heading for the Academy smiles on their faces. Unknown to any of them, in the tree line surrounding the compound one Kushina Uzumaki smiled softly at the sight of her daughter being so happy '_I'm glad for you musume,_' She thought '_I'm glad you found people to love who love you in return._'

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

1- Uzumaki Regeneration Bloodline: Essentially it can allow an Uzumaki to heal their body to its peak condition simply by channeling their chakra through their body. It's rumored that Uzumaki's with large reserves could even reverse the effects of aging keeping their body in prime condition even when they hit their 70's.

**AN: Alrighty then, after a LOOONG period of non updating I HAVE RETURNED! And with two things to ask of everyone! Please vote on who you want Kushina to be paired with as I have no clue or if she should even be paired off at all! Please vote in review form as I actually do have no absolute clue to pair her off with and before anyone asks, NO I will NOT revive the Yondaime, albeit I do this reluctantly I just don't want to do the Deus Ex Machina. SECONDLY! I need help writing Kirabi, as you can see neither Me or Patriot-112 who is now officially a co-author, can truly write him, so if you want the job PM or Review and I'll ask for a sample of your writing, PLEASE RESPOND! That is all.**


End file.
